<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Vision by Mrsxfredweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726772">The Night Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley'>Mrsxfredweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Soulmates, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna would have loved to be with her soulmate. She also knew she could never push her life onto a human. Until she met him. Then she knew there was no turning back.</p><p>Starts at Age of Ultron and goes all the way through Endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character/Steve Rogers, bucky barnes/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Annas Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Annabeth Marie Porter was a sensible girl, or so she thought. She was good in school, a good daughter, and a good big sister. She never strayed from her studies, even when the local boys tried to court her. She didn’t have many friends, well she had one, but she couldn’t tell anyone about Daniella, because she was a witch. Annabeth’s father, Christoph, was the leader of the anti-vampire and witch groups. She could sort of understand why her father hated the vampires. The fed on humans, but they had a standing with the witches that wouldn’t feed on the townsfolk. Until a few of the vampires defected from the rest and killed a family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Now her father was on a literal witch hunt, gearing up the town to kill all the witches and vampires. She was currently sitting at the secret spot she used to meet Daniella. There was a spot in the woods where two trees met at a tower of rocks, and if you pulled the vines back, there was a little alcove. She looked up when Daniella entered. “You’re late!” Annabeth called out, rushing over to her, throwing her arms around her. “I thought something might have happened to you!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniella laughed softly and hugged her friend. “I am fine Annabeth, I promise, nothing will happen to me.” She said airily. They sat down and Annabeth pulled out the picnic she had prepared. Daniella pulled out a small cake, with white frosting, putting a candle in it. She waved her hand and the candle was lit. “Happy eighteenth birthday Annabeth. Now make a wish.” Annabeth closed her eyes, made her wish, and blew out her candle. She had never told anyone what her wish had been, and she had also never told anyone where she had been that day. The last day that she saw Daniella alive. The day that Annabeth died.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna woke up with a start, hand over her heart, a small golden pendant hanging on her neck. It was a gift from Daniella. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was really tired of having nightmares. She hadn’t had them in years, but for the past few weeks, it was almost every night. She would either relive the last day she spent with Daniella, or the night she died. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, opening her mini fridge and grabbing a blood bag. She looked into the mirror as she tore the bag open, sipping on it as she started her morning routine. Tossing it in the trash when she was done, she pulled her hair up unto a messy bun on top of her head. She stopped for a moment, looking at the reflection of her soul mark on her arm. It really was beautiful; she felt a pang in her heart because she hadn’t met whoever she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with yet. She scoffed at that. The rest of her life. Forever is a pretty long time when you’re a vampire.</p>
<p>She picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, sliding her boots on. Jules was already in the kitchen, making breakfast, and tossed Anna a smile when she saw her. “Hey, how’d you sleep? I thought I heard you tossing and turning in there.” She said softly.</p>
<p>Anna really didn’t know what she’d do without Jules. They had met when Anna went to college, immediately hitting it off with her. It didn’t take Jules long to do some digging and find out what Anna was. Since then, Jules had helped keep Anna's cravings in check and keep her grounded, even if she bugged her every damn day about finding her soulmate. Anna would always argue that Jules hadn’t found her yet either, but she always responded that at least she was looking, which was more than she could say for Anna. They had been living together ever since, almost ten years.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just the same dream again, that’s the third time this week, I don’t know why I keep having it.” Anna told her sitting down. “Oh my God, you made bacon, I love you.” Jules turned around and smiled, throwing some pancakes on the table. “Of course, I did, it’s your favorite.” Anna glanced at the clock and jumped up, grabbing her keys and bag. “Damn I’m going to be late opening the store. Ill see you tonight. Love you.” Anna told Kat, coming around and planting a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>Anna owned a bookshop not far from their apartment. She carried all kinds of books, old hard to find history, all kinds of romance, books on magic, and her latest shipment had been books on the Avengers. Thankfully she wasn’t late, coming in through the back door, turning all the lights on, and starting a pot of coffee. She liked keeping drinks and snacks in the shop, there was always people lounging on the couches, hanging out, talking to her. She liked owning the shop, it wasn’t super big, so it was never crazy busy, so she didn’t have the temptation of being around a lot of people. She had a steady flow of regulars, and that was just the way she liked it.</p>
<p>Around 10, she heard her assistant, Jackson, come in and yell out good morning to her. She waved to him and turned to the boxes she had stacked up behind the counter. She opened the first one and saw a bright picture with Tony Stark's face on it. She flipped it over to see what it was about. Basically, how the Avengers came to be. The next one she found was about Captain America and the Howling Commandos. She flipped through that one and stopped on a picture of what looked like Captain America and James “Bucky” Barnes. She felt bad for the Captain. He had lost his best friend, went into the ice, and came out in a world so different than the one he left. At least Anna had grew with the decades, nothing was thrown at her all at once.</p>
<p>By the time she got everything in the system and put out on the shelves, it was 5pm. They had been steady all day, word getting out about her new arrival of books. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to find a text from Jules.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Don’t forget about the party tonight! Were leaving here at 8:30 xoxo'</strong>
</p>
<p>Anna rolled her eyes. She waved bye to Jackson, trusting him to lock up, and headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's an Avengers Party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She didn't realize Jules was dragging her to an Avengers party. She really should have said no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna did not want to go to this party. She couldn’t believe she let Jules talk her into going. <em>'We'll have so much fun.</em>’ She said. Anna looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was so tight she could barely breathe. Her breasts were practically spilling out and she was pretty sure that was Jules plan all along when she picked out the dress. She did have to admit it was gorgeous. A ruby red mid thigh dress with an open back and black heels, something she would normally never wear. She didn’t like showing this much skin, especially her arm where her soul mark was located. She ran her hand over her right forearm. A small black vine wound up from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder.  They say when you get close enough to your soulmate it lights up.</p><p> </p><p>That’s mostly why she avoided large groups of people and going out places. She didn’t want to find her soulmate. Whoever they were didn’t deserve the life she had. But Jules basically begged her to go to this party tonight, and for everything she's done in her life, Anna couldn’t tell her no.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on her door brought her back to reality as Jules popped her head in. She looked gorgeous of course in a black lace top and black slacks. “Wow Anna, you look amazing.” She said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Anna smiled softly. “Thanks. Sometimes I forget what it’s like to play dress up.” She told her. Jules chuckled and came in, pulling out her phone to take a picture before they left. “Come on, time to go, I don’t want to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive wasn’t too long, but when they turned the street and Anna saw the giant tower with the unmistakable 'A' at the top her stomach turned. Anna snapped her head to look at Jules. “Were going to a party at the Avengers tower?!” She all but yelled at her. That’s too many people. Anna was pretty good at keeping her hunger in check, but it’s because she sheltered herself and didn’t get into places of temptation.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I'm sorry okay? I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t have come, and I really wanted you to come. Come on, you never get out, all you do is work and binge watch Netflix. Live a little.” Jules said, frowning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jules, I have lived. Quite a lot. I like to live a quiet life. Nobody bothers me at my book shop, and it keeps me away from huge crowds of people. It’s the safest way for me to live.” Anna told her. She saw how sad Jules looked when she realized that Anna was right. “I’m not mad at you Jules.” She told her. “I promise, I’ll be okay, I’ve got you there to protect me right?” She said with a chuckle. Jules rolled her eyes and pulled into the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tower was huge, and gorgeous, but honestly, you couldn’t expect anything less from Tony Stark. He wasn’t shy about flaunting his wealth. The elevator doors opened and Anna took a sharp breath in as she stepped out. The room was full of people, dancing and drinking. 'I can do this' She thought to herself as she followed Jules over to the bar. Yes. Liquor will help. Well Anna anyway, Jules was a lush.</p><p> </p><p>            They stood by a tall table and sipped their drinks as Anna surveyed the room. She saw the Black Widow and Dr. Banner at the other end of the bar, there was Hawkeye sitting across from the War Machine, Anna wondered where the famous Tony Stark was?  She looked to her left and Jules was being whisked away to the dance floor, leaving her alone. Anna sighed and walked back over to the bartender, not watching where she was going, and bumped into someone.</p><p> </p><p>Strong arms caught her and she looked up into beautiful blue eyes. It was none other than Steve Rogers, Mr. Captain America himself. “I am so sorry.” Anna told him. He smiled down at her and let go of her arms, stepping back a little. “It’s no problem at all.” He said. She blushed at him and looked down. He was way more handsome up close. He held out his hand and she looked up at him in surprise. “Would you like to dance?” He asked. Anna smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know my name Captain.”  She answered. His eyes darkened and she could hear his heartbeat speed up, he definitely liked that she had called him Captain. “What’s your name sweetheart?” He asked her. She stepped a little closer to him and put her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Anna, and yes, I would love to dance with you.” She said, flashing a smile at him.</p><p>He led her out to the dance floor and she had to admit, it felt nice to be in a pair of strong arms. They swayed slow to the music and he had one hand at her back, the other in her hand. “I’m Steve by the way.” He said. She smirked. “I know who you are Captain.” She said playfully. He pulled her quickly in closer and she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful Anna.” He said. “You don’t look so bad yourself Steve.” She replied. He spun her out and dipped her, bringing his head close to her ear. “I like it better when you call me Captain.” Anna swallowed thickly. ‘<em>I’m sure you do Captain. I’m sure you do.</em>’ He lifted her back up and stepped back,  leaving Anna out of breath, if that was even possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jules waving at her from the bar. Anna looked up at Steve and smiled. “Thank you for the dance, but my friend is waving me down, no doubt to ask how I was lucky enough to dance with Captain America.”  She said slyly. He smiled and backed away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Save me a dance for later?” He asked hopefully. She smiled. “You got it Captain.” She said cooly. His eyes darkened as he smirked and walked away, over to the rest of the Avengers. She made her way back over to Jules and she was smiling from ear to ear. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Anna said to her, knowing damn well what she wanted to know. “Oh my god. How was it? Was he amazing? Isn’t he gorgeous?” Jules said, clearly fangirling. Anna rolled her eyes. “Jules. It was one dance.” She said. “But I will say, kinda wish my soul mark was burning right about now.” Anna said softly so only she could hear me. Jules laughed. “Wouldn’t that be something.” She said back.</p><p> </p><p>A little while passed and most of the people had left the party, just a handful left, and Anna noticed that as the people left, her soul mark started tingling. “Uhhh..Anna?” Jules asked her. “Hmm?” She replied, stealing glances at Steve from across the room, he was sitting with the rest of the Avengers, and they were all trying to pick up Thor’s hammer. Anna wondered if she could pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna! Your arm.” Jules hissed at her. Anna looked down and her eyes widened. Her soul mark was turning a deep red, and started to glow. That could only mean one thing, that her soulmate was very close. Anna casually put the black jacket over so nobody would notice and looked around. “Jules, very carefully look around the room and try and see if anybody is touching their arm.” She told her. Jules looked around for a second then stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I found someone, but I don’t know if I want to tell you who it is.” She said. Anna slowly started looking around the room, trying not to draw attention to herself. Then her eyes landed on him. Tony Stark was rubbing his arm, right where her soul mark matched. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.”                                                                      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooohhhhh! Whats going to happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Legion Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ultron and the Legion bots attack, Anna meets Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna’s heart started beating faster and faster. No way. Not Tony Stark. She needed to get out of there. “Jules, we need to leave.” She said hushed. Jules’ eyes widened and she looked at Anna like she was crazy. “What do you mean leave?! That’s your soulmate! You finally found him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...and he’s a human Jules. You know I can’t do that. Not only is he a human, he is a very public human. A vampire soulmate isn’t going to go over well with the world. I can’t do that to him. To anyone, you know that.” Anna said softly. Who wouldn’t love to be with Tony Stark.  He’s smart, sexy as hell, has a smile that rivals Steve Rogers. But he was human. At least Steve was a super soldier, he didn’t age as fast, so not totally human, that she probably could have done, but not Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you know I support you in whatever choice you make. We can go, but I think you’re making a mistake Anna.” Jules said as she grabbed her jacket. Anna snuck a quick glance at Tony, who was wildly looking around the room now, then started to follow Jules to the door. “You’re probably right.” She told her. They were almost to the door when an awful high pitched noise came over the whole floor. Everyone looked around and Anna heard something coming out of the corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Worthy.” It said. It looked like one of the Iron Legion bots, but torn apart. “How could you be worthy?” It said in a calmer voice. “You’re all killers.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna put her arm in front of Jules slowly and they started to back away from it. Anna heard Tony call out the name Jarvis. Did he know this robot?</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I was asleep.” It said. The bot seemed to be out of it, like it didn’t know where it was, or what it was. Anna was looking around for anything she could use as a weapon in case things went south. Of course tonight was a night she hadn’t brought anything with her. <em>Come with me</em>, Jules said, <em>we'll have fun</em>, Jules said. She never going to a party with Jules again.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” The bot said. Wait, he had killed someone?</p><p> </p><p>“You killed someone?” Steve asked him. He shot a glance at Anna and a worried look came over his face. She shook herhead and looked back at the bot. “Wouldn’t have been my first choice, but down in the real world were faced with ugly choices.” It said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who sent you?” Thor asked.</p><p> </p><p>The bot started playing a voice recording that sounded like Tony. “I wanna see a suit of armor around the world,” The recording said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ultron.” Dr. Banner said, looking at Tony. Who was Ultron? Did Tony make this?</p><p> </p><p>“In the flesh.” Ultron said. “Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna slowly turned around to look at Jules, who looked terrified. “Whatever happens, you go hide, do you understand?” She nodded her head quickly and grabbed Anna’s hand and squeezed. Anna gave a reassuring squeeze back and turned back to Ultron. Just then two Iron Legion bots crashed through the wall behind him. Anna turned to Jules and yelled “Go!” She took off, and Anna saw her hide around the corner. She went to follow her, but another Legion bot came from the side and knocked her over, landing on top of her. Anna kicked it off, and it flew across the room. She jumped up as it came back, and caught its face with her fist, slamming it down on the ground. She was hoping there was too much chaos going on for anyone to notice she was fighting.</p><p> </p><p>The bot jumped back up and dodged Anna’s punch, picking her up by the throat and throwing her through the glass bookshelf. She landed on her side, and pulled a piece of glass out of it as she got up, knowing that it was already healing, but it still stung. “Mother-” She was cut off as it came for her again, but this time Anna was ready and shoved her fist through its chest and pulling its core out.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up a shard of glass and hurled it at a bot that was heading for Jules, who was now on the floor whimpering. The glass went right through its neck, severing the head from the body. The bot landed on the floor with a thud. She looked around and saw all of the other bots on the floor. Jules got up and made her way over to Anna, throwing her arms around her, shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. She could have gotten seriously hurt, and Anna knew it was her job to protect her. She was the only friend Anna had.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of Anna’s eye she saw Steve coming over to check on them, a worried look on his face. “Are you guys alright? Are you hurt?” He asked. Anna smiled and shook her head. “No, were okay I think, just shaken up.” She told him. His eyes darted down to her side where there was a blood stain on her dress. “No, wait you are hurt let me see-” He started to say when he was cut off by Tony coming up next to him. Anna’s eyes met his and her heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you fight like that?” He asked, bewildered. Crap. He had seen her. Anna shook her head. “I don’t know what you mean. Were pretty freaked out, I need to get her home.” She said to him, starting to walk away with her arm around Jules’ shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Tony, she’s hurt.” Steve said. Dammit, why was he so caring? Tony grabbed her wrist to turn her around and the minute his skin hit hers, it was like she was on fire. Her whole body felt like it was lit up. Her arm tingling, almost vibrating. Tony was surprised by it too, jerking his hand back, eyes wide as they could be. He stumbled back a step and their eyes met. This is exactly what Anna didn’t want to happen. She should have never come to this party.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s you.” He choked out. His heart was beating crazy fast, and she could feel every emotion radiating from him. Confusion. Happiness. Relief. Desire. Anna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. “I can’t believe it. It’s you.” Tony said , a smile appearing on his face. Anna looked down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She responded.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” Steve asked. The other people left in the room started to walk over, wondering what was happening. Tony rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing his soul mark, which was identical to Anna’s, except his was now black, and it was pulsating, and almost glowing. Anna took in a sharp breath when she saw it. “She’s my soulmate.” He said so softly, Anna was sure she was the only person who heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked crushed. Anna could feel it. He had hoped that there would be something between them, and there probably could have been, if it hadn’t been for Tony. Steve looked up at her. “Is this true?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” The Black Widow asked from behind Steve. Anna closed her eyes and looked down as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see it.” Tony said. Anna looked up at him, confused. “Your mark. I want to see it.” He said a second time. She sighed and slowly shrugged her jacket off, revealing her mark, which was now pulsating and glowing red, matching Tony’s black one. She looked around the room at everyone’s faces, bewilderment. It was the same face everyone made when they saw two soulmates meet for the first time. It really was something to see. Usually. When both parties wanted to be together. Anna had no intention of doing that.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, we need to talk about what just happened with Ultron.” She heard Dr. Banner say from behind Tony. Good, maybe this would be her time to head out, get Jules home, and never see Tony Stark again.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed deeply and looked at the ground. “Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute here Banner okay?” He asked. Banner nodded and made a gesture to everyone else to give them the room. Steve shot one more glance at Anna before following everyone else out. She looked back at Tony. He seemed unsure of what to say. Well that made two of them. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Hi. I’m Tony.” He said. She half smiled. He was nervous, she could tell. “Hi Tony, I’m Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you lived here?”  He asked. '<em>Oh about 50 years.</em>' She thought to herself. “A while now.” She responded. “How is that we haven’t met until now?” He asked. Ugh. She did not want to have this conversation. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get out much I guess.” Anna said. He smirked at her. He looked back at a door that she guessed lead to a meeting room or something where the other Avengers were waiting on him. He heavy sighed and looked back at her. “Look, I need to go take care of this, figure out what happened, can you wait here for me until I get back so we can talk some more?” He asked desperately. Anna nodded and smiled at him and watched him leave through the door, casting one more glance her way before he shut it behind him. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and turned to look at Jules.</p><p> </p><p>“So, were staying right?” She asked hopefully. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the elevator. “No. We’re getting the fuck out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw, she ghosted Tony, but we will see what happens!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Next Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Anna feels bad about ditching Tony, so she goes to talk to him, and her world gets turned upside down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to their apartment was silent, Jules fiddling with the radio, and Anna replaying the night in her head. Of all the parties, that’s the one they had to go to. Anna had been trying to avoid meeting her soulmate ever since she got her mark, scared that he would be human. The way Tony looked at her was the way every girl wished a guy would look at her. Anna was that girl too, wanting nothing more than to have a normal life with a great guy. Unfortunately, that would never happen to her, because of what was taken from her. Anna supposed in a weird twisted way it was fate. She was destined to become a vampire, to live forever, waiting on Tony to come into her life.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into their apartment and Anna went straight to her room, to take a shower and wash the blood off. She peeled the now ruined dress off and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her, putting her hands on the wall and hanging her head down. Tears started to fall as she let her emotions take over. She had found him. The person Anna was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, and he was a human. So really it would be the rest of his life. Unless she turned him, which Anna could never do. What would even happen if he found out what she was? Anna was by definition a monster. The Avengers protect the world from monsters. He would be disgusted with her if he found out what she was.</p><p> </p><p> Anna looked at herself in the mirror, eyes puffy from crying. She rolled her eyes at herself and walked back into her bedroom, grabbing a bag of blood from her mini fridge. “Get it together Anna.” She said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Anna had a lot of time to think when her got up and decided that ducking out on Tony wasn’t fair to him. She needed to tell him that it wasn’t going to work. He deserved at least that. She pulled up to the Avengers tower and took a deep breath before going in. There was a woman sitting behind a giant desk. She smiled up at Anna as she approached. “Can I help you miss?” She asked her. Anna cleared her throat, trying not to chicken out of doing this. “Um. Yes, I’m here to see Tony Stark?” She told her. The receptionist looked at her computer screen then back at Anna. “Do you have an appointment?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, no I don’t, but can you please tell him that Anna is here?” She asked her. Anna knew he was probably mad that she had left last night, so maybe he wouldn’t even want to see her. She picked up her phone and told somebody on the other line, presumably Tony, that Anna was there. She looked up at Anna and smiled. “He’ll see you now, through that elevator on the right, all the way to the top.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you.” Anna told her as she walked over to the elevator. She pressed the penthouse button and looked at herself in the reflection on the doors. She chose to wear a simple pair of jeans, with her combat boots and a black t-shirt. Casual enough. She left her hair down, chestnut ringlets falling almost to her back. Anna glanced at the screen at the top of the elevator, indicating that she was almost at the top. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening when the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening and revealing Tony standing there in jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. They were more alike than Anna thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Anna said to him, smiling softly. “Hi, please come in.” He said. She followed him into his penthouse, and he led her over to the couch, and they both sat down. “I was surprised to hear that you came to see me, after you left last night.” He said. Anna could feel the hurt in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s actually what I came here for, I’m sorry I left like that, I just wanted to get my friend Jules home, she was pretty scared about everything that happened.” Anna told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the only reason you left?” He asked her. Anna's heart was breaking for what she was about to do. She looked down in her lap where she had her hands clasped together.</p><p> </p><p>“No. That’s the other thing I came here to tell you. Tony, I’m sorry, but this isn’t going to work.” She said. Anna looked up at him and he looked so confused. “What are you talking about?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“This. You and me, it’s not going to work out, and I am so sorry for that, believe me I am, but I wanted to come here and tell you. You deserved that much. I have to go I’m sorry.” She said. Anna stood up and grabbed her keys that she had set down on the table. He got up and ran around to the front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna hold on. What do you mean this isn’t going to work? You’re my soulmate, of course it’s going to work. We are meant to be together. I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you.” He said, holding his hand out to her. Anna stepped back and tried to walk around him. “Please Tony, I’m no good for you, it's better this way. You deserve someone who can give you what you want.” He grabbed her wrist, but she didn’t turn around, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “What do mean give me what I want? Why can’t you give that to me Anna?”  She choked back the tears, refusing to look back at him, knowing that she was breaking his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t give you a normal life Tony. I can’t give you a family. Please just let me go.” Anna spit out, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. “No, not until you tell me what that means. Please. Whatever it is, we can deal with it, I promise. What could be so bad about you?” He pleaded, tugging on her wrist. Fine. If this was the only way to make him hate her, then it had to be done. Anna whipped around to face him, fangs out, blood rushing to her eyes, turning them red. “Because of what I am!” Anna growled back at him. He jumped back, letting go of her wrist, backing up several feet, the look on his face showing he was terrified of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t give you the things you deserve Tony, and I wish to God that I could, because you’re probably amazing and you deserve the best life you can have, and that’s just not with me.” She turned around, so he couldn’t see her face. She took a deep breath in and out, to calm herself, and she felt her fangs retract and her face went back to normal. “Please don’t go.” Anna heard him say. She turned around and looked at him, her heart breaking at the desperate look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, what is that?” He asked. Anna sighed and looked at the floor. “I’m a vampire Tony.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think vampires were real.” He said. Anna laughed. “Yeah well Asgardian Gods, giant green monsters and super soldiers aren’t supposed to be real either, but here we are.” She said sarcastically. Tony shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat back on the couch and Anna followed, curious at his reaction. “How long have you been a vampire?” He asked, as if he was afraid to know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I was turned in 1850. I was 18 at the time. I’m 183 years old.” Anna told him. He looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. “Well, you look great, here I was thinking I was getting too old for this superhero thing.” He responded. She chuckled. “How did it happen?” He asked.  Anna looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t choose this life Tony, if that’s what you’re wondering. There were a lot of vampires and witches in that time, so the townspeople decided to take care of them all. They went on a killing spree of vampires and witches. I got caught in the crossfire trying to save a dear friend who was a witch. My father was one of the people leading the vampire hunt, so one of them turned me before they got killed. When I woke up, I had no idea what had happened, only that I was hungry. Some witches found me and helped me, they told me that this was my destiny, I was meant to live forever.” She told him. He listened very closely, taking it all in.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to find my family, but they had been murdered. My mother, father, two sisters and a brother. I was the oldest, they were just innocent children.” Anna said, holding back tears. Tony put his hand on hers, and her body lit up again like it had last night. She could feel her mark pulsating, even with Tony’s heartbeat. “I’m so sorry.” He said. Anna smiled at him and looked down at our hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t born with a soulmark you know.” She told him. He tilted his head, not understanding. “For a long time, I never even thought about it, not until they started teaching about it in school. Other kids would tease me for it, saying I didn’t have a soul, and my mother would just tell me that I was special. I used to think that maybe I was just too far away from my soulmate, even though I knew that’s not how it worked. When I was turned, I thought that I would get one then, that maybe my soulmate was a vampire, but I didn’t. Then one day it just appeared. It was a searing pain for a few seconds then the pain was gone, as if I'd had it the whole time. Now that I think back on it, and after meeting you, it makes sense. I got my mark the day you were born Tony.” She said to him. His eyes widened. “I get it now, what the witches were telling me. I was destined to become a vampire, so I could live forever, to meet you. So, I’ve literally been waiting on you my whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why is this such a problem?” He asked. “Because Tony, I drink blood to survive. I’m almost 200 years old. I’m immortal. I can’t give you children. You are a very public person Tony, if it ever got out what I was, I don’t think the people would be very accepting of a vampire.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I told myself that if my soulmate was human, I wouldn’t be with them. I couldn’t put them through this life I live, that it’s not fair. I live a secluded life because even though I’ve been doing this for a long time, I still have a hard time controlling myself around large groups of people, and the smell of you is intoxicating, if I ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself.” She continued, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand under her chin, living it up so she can look at him. “Don’t you think that’s my decision? Whether or not I want this life? To want you? I’ve spent so many years looking for you, damn near destroyed my friendship with Pepper because I was trying so hard to make a relationship work with her, because I thought I would never find my soulmate. Now she’s found hers and I thought I was lost, until you came to the party last night.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll let me, I want to try this. I don’t want to lose you. I just found you. So, if you’re in, then I’m in, for all of it.” He said. Anna’s heart fluttered and she smiled at him. He slowly leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips, and Anna felt like her body exploded. She kissed him back and he moved his hand to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned, making his grip on her tighten. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into his lap and she was straddling him, her hands on the couch, on either side of his head. He moved to her neck, placing sloppy kisses everywhere he could touch skin. It was like a drug. Tony was her drug, and she never wanted to stop.  It felt like he was touching every nerve in her body. Like she was awake for the first time. Anna started kissing his neck, smiling when he moaned, then she took in his smell, my God it was amazing. Anna felt her fangs pop out and the blood rushing to her eyes, and in a split second, she was across the room, hands on the wall, breathing so heavy she thought her chest would explode.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tony asked as he got up from the couch to check on her. “I’m so sorry.” She told him. She felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him, except this time he wasn’t terrified when he looked at her face. “It’s okay.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not Tony. That’s going to happen every time I get close to you. You are the most electrifying person I’ve ever been around, and I don’t know if I can control myself.” Anna said panicked. He looked down, thinking for a minute, then back up at her. “I think I have an idea.” He said, lifting his wrist up in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Anna asked. “If you drink just a little from me every day, you should build up a tolerance for my blood, right?” He said. Anna’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy?! I could kill you!” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his thumb just under her eye, where the blood vessels were popping out. “I trust you not to.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked down at his wrist and thought. He was right. If she drank from him every day, eventually the smell of his blood wouldn’t be a temptation for her anymore. She closed her eyes and lifted his wrist to her mouth, hesitating before she latched on and bit. He hissed and put his other hand on the wall to steady himself. His blood was the most amazing thing shed ever tasted. Anna moaned when it filled up her mouth, it had been so long since she had fed on a human, she almost forgot what it was like. Nothing ever compared to Tony though. She drank slow, trying to control herself, and after a minute or two, Anna forced herself to pull away, breathing heavy. She looked up at Tony, and he was looking at her with a mixture of desire and concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Anna asked him. He nodded and took his thumb, wiping some of the leftover blood from her mouth. She looked down at the little holes on his wrist, then she poked a hole in her finger with her fang, and rubbed her blood over his wounds, watching them heal instantly. “My blood can also heal you.” She told him. He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. “How do you feel?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing. Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me, for pushing past this wall I had up.” Anna told him. He kissed her softly. “I don’t ever want to lose you now that I’ve found you.” He whispered. Anna could sense someone else in the room, so she looked around Tony to find Dr. Banner standing on the other side of the room awkwardly. “Uh.. Hill brought us some stuff to look at. We should probably head down there.” He said, nodding at Tony before he got into the elevator.</p><p>Tony looked back at her and smiled. “You should come with me, meet the team properly.” Anna frowned. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Am I even supposed to know what you’ll be talking about in there?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “Probably not, but I really think you could be an asset to this team Anna, if you wanted to be.” He said. Be an Avenger? What would that even look like? “They’ll be scared of me when they see the real me.”  Anna told him. “They won’t be.” He reassured. She nodded to him and he took her hand and led her to the elevator, taking them down to a lab, where the rest of the Avengers were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s she doing here?” Steve asked. Anna looked at Tony, unsure about how to insert herself into this group. Did she outright tell them what she was? “She’s here to help us.” Tony said. <br/><br/></p><p>“What do you mean? She’s a civilian.” Black Widow said, not taking her eyes off Anna. Tony looked over at her and nodded. Anna took a big breath. “Let’s just say I have abilities.” She told them.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Barton asked. In an instant Anna was in front of him, making him fall back onto the table he was standing in front of. “So, you’re an enhanced.” Steve said. She turned around, looking confused. “A what?”</p><p>“These twins we met a few days ago, they had experiments done on them to make them enhanced with powers. She can control minds, make you see things, and he’s super fast, like you.” Tony said. Anna walked back over to Tony and put her hands on the table behind her. “That’s not what I am.” She told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what the hell are you?” Barton said, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. Anna caught him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, kneeling, letting her fangs show, blood rushing to her face. He looked at Anna horrified as she stood up, offering her hand to him to help him stand. He took it reluctantly, getting back up on his feet. “Sorry.” She offered him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a vampire.” Banner said in awe. Anna nodded, relaxing her face back to normal. Nobody knew what to say after that. Black Widow was giving her a cold stare, Steve couldn’t even look at her, Barton was sitting in a chair now, looking at the floor and Banner and Thor were looking at her like they just met Jesus or something.</p><p> </p><p>“There are great tales told about vampires on Asgard.” Thor said. “They are said to be the most beautiful and dangerous creatures that have ever walked this world. I thought they were just that. Tales. I can’t believe you actually exist.” He finished smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Anna smirked. “Well I’ll answer any questions that I can for you, anything you guys want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony took her hand at the moment. “By the way guys, this is Anna.” He said smiling at her. Anna returned the smile and looked down at their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I would actually love to have a conversation with you about all of this, but we really do need to go over the information Hill brought over to us.” Banner said, looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>Steve handed Tony a tablet, and on it was a picture of a dead man. “What’s this?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A message.” Steve told him. “Ultron killed Strucker.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” Tony said looking at the tablet. “Who’s Strucker?” Anna asked him. “He’s the person who made the Maximoff twins enhanced.” He told her and she nodded. So, this guy performed experiments on these kids to make them have powers? That was pretty fucked up, and Anna had seen a lot of crazy in her many years.</p><p> </p><p>“This was a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech.” Romanoff said. “Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.” Steve added. Romanoff started looking at the computer and an alert came up. “Yep, everything we had on Struckers been erased.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not everything.” Steve said. They went into an office where there were tons of boxes of papers and started looking for anything on Strucker. Anna looked up when Tony spoke up. “Wait. I know that guy.” She walked over to where everyone was gathered around the table. “From back in the day, he operates off the coast in Black market arms.” Steve gave him a look. “There are conventions alright? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything.” Anna smirked. She felt like the team was always accusing Tony of something. “He was talking about finding something new, a game changer. It was all very Ahab.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor pointed to the picture and Tony told him it was a tattoo and that he didn’t think he had it when Tony had met him. “No, those are tattoos.” Thor said, pointing to another picture. “This is a brand.” He said pointing at what looked like a burn mark on his neck. Bruce started running the image through his computer and Anna swore shed never seen such advanced technology before. Then again, look where she was. “Oh yeah. It’s a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief, in a much less friendly way.” Banner said.</p><p> </p><p>“What dialect?” Steve asked. “Wakanada.” Banner replied. That wasn’t right. “Wakanda.” She said at the same time Banner did when he corrected himself. Tony looked at her. “You’ve been to Wakanda?” Anna nodded. “A very long time ago. I was seeking refuge.” She told him. He turned to Steve. “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods.” Tony started. “I thought your father said he got the last of it?” Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t follow, what comes out of Wakanda?” Bruce asked confused. Anna’s eyes drifted to Steve’s shield, knowing she had daggers in her closet made with the very same material. “The strongest metal on earth.” Tony said. “Wheels up in 20.” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna stood in Tony’s bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror at the outfit Natasha had loaned her. Black pants, black boots, with a long sleeve shirt and leather jacket. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slid on the gloves she was given, looking at the gun on her hip. Was she ready to fight? To kill someone. A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. Anna opened it and Tony looked at her, mouth hanging open. She smirked and walked past him. “Pick your mouth up from the floor Stark.” Anna said teasing him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, lust in his eyes. She spun them around, so he was up against the wall, her hands on both of his wrists, pinning him to the it. “God, that’s so fucking sexy.” He told her. She smiled and captured his lips, running her tongue across his bottom lip. “Imagine what I could do when I got you naked.” She said and stepped back from him. She could see his buldge and that made her want to take him right here and now, but she wasn’t sure they should take that step yet, also they had somewhere to be. He kissed her softly, then put his forehead on hers. “Come on, gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter ended up being longer than I intended, but I didn't want to end it too soon. I hope you enjoyed it! When I was outlining how I wanted this story to go, I pulled from different vampire shows to get a feel on what I wanted Anna to be like. It will be mostly attributes from The Vampire Diaries, if that helps any :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Salvage Yard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group meets the twins, and Anna goes down for the count.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride on the Quinjet was quiet, Natasha and Clint flying, Tony was talking to Bruce about something, and Thor was looking out the window. Anna sat nervously, bouncing her knee, a habit she had developed over the years. She felt Steve sit down next to her and her knee stopped, but she refused to look at him. Anna saw how hurt he looked when he found out she was Tony’s.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked. She looked up at him and saw that he had genuine concern in his eyes. “I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to fight anyone, and I don’t know how I feel about the possibility of killing someone. That’s not how I live anymore.” Anna told him. He nodded, understanding. “Did you know?” He asked her. She gave him a confused look. He continued. “When you came to the party. When you danced with me, flirted with me. Did you know Tony was your soulmate?” He asked. She looked at Tony to see if he was paying attention, he wasn’t. His back was turned, deep in conversation with Bruce. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t know. I stopped hoping for my soulmate the day I got turned. I had decided that I wouldn’t put this life on a human. It wasn’t fair. When I met you last night, a part of me had hoped my mark would light up. Because you’re not necessarily all human. It could have worked, at that time I wished that it could have, because I was tired of being alone.” Anna said. He looked down and nodded. Anna could tell that he had been lonely too. She put my hand on his shoulder. “I'm so sorry Steve. I really am.” He looked up at me and smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t ever be sorry for finding your happy ending Anna. I just wished it could have been me.” He said with a smirk. “So how is Tony handling all of this?” He asked her. “Surprisingly well. He said he’s all in with me, and whatever happens well face it together. The initial shock was frightening for him, but a few seconds later, he was ready.” She told him, smiling as she looked at Tony. He must have felt her looking at him because he turned around and winked at her, then raised an eyebrow Steve sitting next to her. “Well he really is a great guy Anna, and I’m happy for you, and I hope that we can be friends.” He said. Anna smiled. “Of course, we can.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>They left Bruce in the Quinjet as they made their way through the salvage yard, Tony taking point in the sky. They walked up a ramp and into a doorway, and Anna stopped everyone behind her, pointing to her ear. She could hear three of them in the next area. She held up 3 fingers, and Natasha and Clint went ahead of her, taking them out with ease. Thor and Anna followed suit and Clint looked at her in confusion. “I have super sensitive hearing.” Anna shrugged. They made their way into the ship, Tony lowering himself down in front, addressing Ultron. He had just said he wasn’t one of Starks puppets. “Aw You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.” He said to Ultron.</p><p> </p><p>“If I have to,” Ultron said. Anna followed Clint up some stairs, Natasha on the other side, trying to get an advantage. “Ah yes It’s funny, Mt. Stark.” The male enhanced said. “It’s what, comfortable? Like old times?”</p><p> </p><p>“This was never my life.” Tony told them. “You two can still walk away from this.” Steve added in. “Oh, we will.” The girl said. “I know you’ve suffered.” Steve offered her. Ultron scoffed, laughing. “Captain America.” He said. “God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.” Thor interrupted. “I think you’re confusing peace with quiet.” Ultron said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Tony said. “What’s the vibranium for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” Anna rolled her eyes. She couldn’t with this guy. It was almost like he liked to banter. Anna guessed he kinda was based off Tony to a point. He pulled Tony toward him, then shot him back into a wall, Tony getting right back up and flying off to fight him. To the left of Anna, a bot came at them. She ducked and Clint shot his foot out, tripping it, sending an arrow through his eye. “Take the Maximoff’s, you’re probably the only one of us that has a chance.” He told her. She nodded and in an instant, she was behind the boy, punching him in the back of the neck, sending him to the ground. He turned to look at her. “How?” He asked. “You think you’re the only one that’s special little boy?” Anna said smirking. Putting her foot on his chest, holding him down. He struggled for a split second then disappeared from under her foot.</p><p> </p><p> Anna growled in frustration, following the train he was leaving behind. She caught him again, throwing him up against a wall, and they dodged each other’s punches before he pushed her off and was gone again. “Guys I can’t keep up with him. He’s too fast, even for me.” Anna said into her comms, losing sight of him again. She heard gunshots and turned around to see 3 men darting towards her. She felt bullets shoot through her chest and she was on the ground, groaning in pain, thankfully it didn’t last long, and she was back up, snapping the first guys neck, and using her gun to kill the other two. Anna jumped down to the lower level and pulled a bot off Steve, throwing it across the room, shattering it. He nodded at her, and a silver whisp flew by her face, knocking her down and taking Steve with her. “I hate that kid.” Anna said, groaning as she got back up. She wasn’t used to this. She was out of practice.</p><p> </p><p>Thor came on the comms telling them that the girl just tried to take over his mind, but that it didn’t work. She came around the corner and tried to invade Anna’s mind, but she couldn’t. She was stunned as to why it didn’t work. “I’m not that easy princess.” Anna growled at her, before feeling the blood rush to her face and latching on to her neck, blood filling her mouth. Something about her blood tasted off, and Anna stumbled back, choking on it, spitting out whatever she could. “Whoever’s standing we gotta move!” Barton said over the comms. Anna pulled up on the railing to stand, the girl’s blood had done something to her. Anna felt like her power was draining. She crawled over to Steve, trying to snap him out of whatever hold the girl had over him, but it wasn’t working. “Come on Steve, up you go.” Anna said as she helped him get to his feet. “Is anyone else still standing?” She asked over the comms.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Came Clint’s voice. “Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.” Tony’s voice said in her ear. He told her that’s how they got the Hulk to calm down. “That’s not gonna happen. Not for a while.” Clint said. </p><p> </p><p>“The whole team is down; you’ve got no backup here.” He told Tony. They had to get them back on the ship, or none of them were making it out of here alive. “I’m calling in Veronica.” Tony said before she heard static. Anna got Steve into the jet, Clint coming in after her with Natasha and Thor had finally gotten to his feet and followed them. Anna almost collapsed under the weight of Steve. Once she got him settled in a seat and buckled in, she fell onto the floor, holding her head in her hands. What was happening to her? She felt like she was a human, who had been ran over by a truck. Clint got Natasha taken care of and came over to Anna. “You good?” He asked. She nodded my head. “I just need a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Tony got back to the jet with Banner and they headed out. He came over to Anna as soon as he saw her. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asked. “She tried to get into my head, but that doesn’t work on me, I lost control and I bit her, but her blood did something to me. It drained me. I don't know if it has something to do with the experiments that were performed on her or what, but I feel like I haven’t fed in weeks.” Anna told him. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the back of the jet, sitting down with Anna in his lap, her back facing everyone else. He held up his wrist to her mouth. “Here, drink.” He said. Anna shook her head. “No, I’ve already fed from you today, and for this, I’d need to take a lot more than you can handle.” She told him. “You have to.” He said, pulling at her chin so she would look at him. “You don’t look too good beautiful, just take what you need to get by, and I’ll have some ready when we get back okay?” He pleaded with her. Anna nodded and bit down, her eyes rolling back when her mouth filled with his blood. She immediately started to feel better, but she could tell it was going to take time for her to be at full strength. Anna waited just a few minutes more and let go when Tony winced. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Anna told him, already healing his wound for him. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay, and more importantly, you’re going to be okay.” He said. Anna wiped her mouth and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling it pulsate through her arm.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up to Hills voice on video. She had fallen asleep and Tony had covered her with a blanket and moved to sit in one of the chairs, talking to her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no arrest for Banner yet, but it’s in the air.” Anna head her say. “The Stark Relief Foundation?” She heard Tony ask. “Already on the scene. How’s the team?” She asked. Tony looked around, locking eyes with Anna. “Everyone’s...We took a hit. Well shake it off.” He told her. “Well for now, I’d stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, run and hide?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do we.” Tony replied. He got up and asked Clint if he wanted to switch out, he declined and said we were only a few hours away from a safe house. Tony walked back over to Anna, sitting on the floor, next to the bench she was laying on. “Were not going back to the tower, are we?” She asked him. He shook his head. “Tony...how am I gonna feed?” Anna asked him worriedly. She couldn’t drink from him again today, it would take too much out of him, and she wouldn’t dare ask anyone else, it wouldn’t be right. He shook his head again, smiling softly at her. “I don’t know, but well figure it out okay?” He said, running fingers through Anna's hair, soon she drifted back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to Clint's safehouse, and figure out how to help Anna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They landed on a beautiful farm, a giant farmhouse in the distance. Tony put an arm around Anna's shoulder as they walked up to the house. What kind of safehouse was this? Clint was in front, practically dragging Natasha up the stairs, she took it the worst out of everyone. “What is this place?” Thor asked. “Safe house.” Tony answered.</p><p>“Let’s hope.” Clint said as he opened the door. They all followed him into the kitchen as he called out for someone. A very pregnant woman came out from around the corner. “Hi. Company. Sorry I didn’t call ahead.” He told her. She walked up to him and kissed him, pulling him into a hug. “This is an agent of some kind.” Tony said, Anna scoffed and stuck her elbow into his ribs.</p><p>“Gentlemen, ladies, this is Laura.” She smiled at them and chuckled. “I know all of your names. Except you.” She said looking at Anna. “Oh, hi, I’m Anna.” She said, shooting her a smile. She smiled back at her. Anna heard little footsteps and two children came from around the corner. Clint picked the little girl up and hugged her, pulling the boy to his side. “These are smaller agents.” Tony said. Anna shushed him as she watched Clint reunite with his children. Anna's heart stung for a minute, remembering that she would never have that. That she could never give that to Tony. “I’ll be right back.” She whispered to Tony as she slipped out from under his arm. She walked outside to the porch and sat on the stairs, crossing her arms over her legs. A few minutes went by and she felt Tony come outside and sit next to her. Anna couldn’t look at him, she didn’t want him to see the tears that were falling down her face. He turned to him could face her. “Hey. Look at me.” He said. Anna shook her head.</p><p>“Clint has kids, and a wife, and this beautiful house. I want that for you. You deserve that. I want that with you but-” She stopped herself, taking in a deep breath.</p><p>“But what?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m worried that one day, you’re going to wake up and resent me for not being able to give you the things you want in life. I felt your heart start to race when you saw his kids, I could feel the warmth radiating off you. That’s something that you want Tony.” Anna choked out, letting her head fall to her arms. She felt him get up and walk down the stairs, kneeling on them in front of her.</p><p>“Anna look at me.” He said. She looked up and he didn’t look hurt or upset. He looked almost happy. “You want a big house on a farm like this? You got it. You want to get married? I’m down. As for kids? We can adopt. Who knows, maybe Bruce and I will find us a way to grow a baby. All I know is that I want you. Nothing else matters right now.” He said, holding his hand out to her. Anna took it, and he pulled her up off the stairs and into a hug. “I am the happiest I’ve ever been Anna, I’m never letting go of that, no matter what. And I just met you yesterday. I can’t imagine feeling better than this.” He whispered into her ear. She nodded and looked at him, placing a small kiss on his lips. He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her in deeper, moaning her name when her tongue darted into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her after a few minutes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Thor came out of the house quickly, Steve trailing behind him. “Thor.” He said. “I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won’t find them here.” He said, calling the Bifrost to take him away. Steve looked over at Anna and Tony and gave Anna an apologetic look. “How are you feeling?” He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m as good as I can be, how are you? She couldn’t get into my head, but she messed the rest of you up pretty good.” She told him.</p><p>Steve looked out at the farm and sighed. “I’m okay, but Nat has taken the worst of it. I think she just needs to sleep it off.” He said. He looked at Anna wearily. “Are you sure you’re okay? Whatever her blood did to you, are you okay now?” He asked. Anna started to speak, but Tony spoke for her. “She’s not really.” He said “She needs more blood, and we can’t go back to the tower anytime soon, and she can’t feed from me again today. She needs blood Cap, and she needs it now.” He told Steve. Anna shifted on her feet nervously, she didn’t like talking about feeding, and she didn’t like talking about it with people she just met. Steve thought for a minute, looking uneasy, as if he was fighting a battle with himself, then he looked up at Anna.</p><p>“Feed from me.” Steve said to her.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she couldn’t speak for a second. “W-What?” She stammered. “I can’t do that.” She told him. Steve shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Ill heal fast, and maybe my blood with heal you faster too.” He told them. Tony looked to her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. “Steve...I can’t do that to you.” She told him. She already felt bad enough for what happened the day before.</p><p>“Look I don’t pretend to understand any of this, vampires or how you live, but I have a pretty good sense when it comes to people. You’re a good person Anna, I know that you don’t hurt people, even though it’s in your nature.” He said. She smiled at him. That was probably the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her, and she’d been around a long time. “Thank you, Steve.” She said softly. “Okay. I’ll do it.” She continued. They went around behind the barn, so nobody would see them, she would feel awful if one of the kids saw.</p><p>She stood against the barn, Tony on her left, Steve in front of her. He peeled up his sleeve and stuck his arm out for her. She took it in her hands, looking at Tony, getting a small nod, then back to Steve's arm.</p><p>“Are you ready?” She asked him. He nodded and she looked down, closing her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat, steady, she could feel his pulse under her hands, his warm skin giving a tingle to her fingertips. She closed her eyes and bit down, blood rushing to her face, Steve’s blood rushed into her mouth, hotter than Tony’s, she wondered if that had something to do with the super soldier serum. It tasted almost as good as Tony’s blood too. She was starting to get lightheaded, but in a good way. She leaned back against the barn, Tony’s hand on her back, steadying her, Steve’s other hand on the barn to hold himself up. She hadn’t meant to, but she moaned at how good Steve’s blood was making her feel, and she could feel Tony's heart rate speed up. She freed one hand and laced it with Tony's, giving it a squeeze, reassuring him that he was still the one she wanted, that this didn’t change that. Human blood never tasted as good as Tony’s, because he was her soulmate, and not as good as Steve’s because he was a super soldier. She could feel Steve's heartbeat start to slow, but she ignored it because he tasted so good. His head fell against her shoulder and she felt Tony tug at her hand.</p><p>“Anna.” Tony said. She ignored him, her grip tightening on Steve's wrist.  “Anna. That’s enough.” She heard Steve say weakly. She paused for a minute and pulled away, coming back into focus, and finally realizing that Steve was almost fully leaning against her. She turned her head, looking at Steve, her eyes widening, horrified at what she’d done. “Steve?” She said, lifting his head to look at her. He looked pale, his breaths slow. “Oh my god. Steve, I’m so sorry.” She said, she and Tony helping him to sit on the ground against the barn. Waves of guilt and panic washed over her. She should have been able to stop. “Oh god, what did I do?” She whispered, backing away from him. She couldn’t even look at Tony, embarrassed at what had just happened. She put her hand under Steve’s chin, and he looked at her through lidded eyes. “Are you okay doll?” He asked her shakily.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a huffed laugh. “Are you kidding me? You're seriously asking me if <strong>I'm</strong> okay? You really are something else.” She said to him. “Here take some of my blood, it will make you feel better.” She told him. He looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked. “My blood can heal you, don’t worry you won’t need more than a few drops, vampire blood is very powerful.” She said as she bit into her own wrist, holding it up to Steve’s mouth. He looked at it wearily, before letting some drip into his mouth. She let him drink for a few seconds before pulling away. With Tony’s help, they got Steve up and standing.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” She asked him. He looked around for a second, then back to them. “Better. Wow, you weren’t kidding.” He said. She chuckled. “Yeah well, you’ll still need to take it easy for a few hours, don’t go crazy.” She said."</p><p>"Steve." She said, tugging at his arm, he turned to face her and he put her arms around his middle. "Thank you." she whispered. Steve smiled. "You're welcome."</p><p>They walked back up to the house and Laura told Tony where they could shower. She told Tony she needed a minute alone, she needed to process what had just happened. She locked the bathroom door behind her and looked in the mirror. Steve's blood was still on her mouth, and down her neck. She whimpered. She looked terrifying. She was glad nobody had seen her come into the house. She stepped in the shower and turned on the water as hot as it would go, sticking her face in the stream, watching as the water ran red at her feet. What had happened? How did she lose control like that? She could have killed him. She was able to stop with Tony. Why not with Steve? Was is because of what he was? She had to admit, she felt completely better now.</p><p> </p><p>She was also afraid to go back out there and face Tony. He had seen what she was really like. A monster. Someone she had tried to hide for almost 100 years. She found some jeans, a tank top and a flannel shirt Laura had left her on the bathroom counter, along with some socks. She slipped her boots back on and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a bun on top of her head. She sighed heavily and opened the bathroom door, only to find Tony sitting on the bed, waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” She said to him, stopping in the doorway. He looked up at her with those gorgeous eyes and her heart melted. “Hi.” Was all he said. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before going to sit next to him on the bed. She wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened out there?” Tony said softly, looking at her. She looked over at him and saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes. “I don’t know.” She said. “I don’t know why I couldn’t stop. I just couldn’t.” That was all she could say, and she knew it wouldn’t do much for Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“You liked it. Feeding on him. Didn’t you?” He said almost at a whisper. “Did his blood taste like mine?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wasn’t expecting him to ask that. “No. Yours is warm, like it should be, his is hot. I guess because of the soldier serum. I could feel the strength from it. I’m one hundred percent better than I was when we got off the jet.” She turned to him. “But I promise you, it didn’t make me feel the way I felt when I drank from you. It’s not like that.” She said. “Being with you that way felt euphoric, and intoxicating, and it felt right.” She took his hand in her lap. “You’re the only one for me Mr. Stark.” She said smiling. He held her gaze for a minute then smirked. “Well good because I’m a catch.” He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and started to get up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed, laying on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at him as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. He watched her for a few moments, enjoying the beauty of her, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and returned it, placing her hands on either side of his neck, sliding one into his hair. She gave it a tug and Tony moaned into her mouth, his grip on her hips tightening. She rolled them so she was on top, sitting up and looking at him with swollen lips, desire in her eyes. She slid the flannel off her arms and tossed it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat up, pulling her tank top over her head, revealing her black lace bra, then pulling his own shirt off. Anna ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his arc reactor, only being able to see it through a shirt before now. She ran her hand over it. “Did it hurt?” She asked him. The story of what had happened to him was widely known, and how he had come up with this arc reactor to keep him alive was probably the most amazing thing shed ever heard of. “Oh yeah, like a bitch, but me being who I am, decided to just go with it.” Tony said, smirking. She looked back at him and brought her lips down to his again fiercely. She was filled with so much heat, she wanted him more than she had wanted anyone before. “Tony.” She moaned when he started placing sloppy kisses down her neck, then her shoulder, slipping a finger under the strap of her bra, sliding it down her arm. A knock on the door pulled them both back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony? We’re getting dinner started if you wanna come down. Fury is gonna go over what he knows.” They heard Bruce say from the other side of the door. “Be down in a minute!” Tony yelled, much to Anna's disappointment. She groaned and looked at Tony. “Do we have to? I was having so much fun.” She said, pouting her lips. His eyes went dark looking at her lips. “We can have five more minutes.” He said, taking her mouth once more.</p><p> </p><p>………</p><p> </p><p>They made their way downstairs and Anna sat on a chair across from Natasha, who was looking at some artwork with one of Clint’s kids. Tony found the dart board on the other side of the room. She could feel the tension between him and Fury. Had something happened while she was in the shower? She turned her head to look at Fury as he began speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself some time.” He said. “My contacts say he’s building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don’t think its just one thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Ultron himself?” Steve asked. “Oh, he’s easy to track. He’s everywhere.The guys multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit.” Fury said. Anna snorted. “It still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he still going after launch codes?” Tony asked him. Like nuclear codes? This was worse than Anna thought. “Yes he is, but he’s not making any headway.” </p><p> </p><p>“I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.” Tony told him. Anna grinned, looking up at Tony, of course he did. He caught her looking at him and winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I contacted our friends at Nexus about that.” Fury told him. “Nexus?” Steve asked. “It’s the world Internet hub in Oslo.” Bruce added. “Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what did they say?” Clint asked. “He’s fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed..” Fury said” “By whom?’ Tony asked as a dart zipped past his head, hitting the center of the dartboard. He turned to look at Clint who just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Parties unknown.” Fury said. “Do we have an ally?” Natasha asked him. Maybe there was someone on our side. “Ultron’s got an enemy. That’s not the same thing. Still I’d pay folding money to know who it is.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown.” Tony said, coming around the window he was looking through.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is good times boss, but I kinda thought the next time I saw you, you’d have more than that.” Nat said, defeated. She looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I have you.” He said. Nat looked back up at him.  “Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our own wit, and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked down, she wasn’t even in this a week yet and already someone was threatening to destroy the world. But she guessed this is what the Avengers dealt with all the time, she just wondered if she could do it. She had to, if she wanted to keep Tony safe.</p><p> </p><p>“So stand.” Fury continued. “Outwit the platinum bastard.” He said sitting at the table next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.” Nat said, grinning. Steve rolled his eyes. Anna had heard of his little language mishap from Tony and she thought it was hilarious. “You know what Romanoff?” He started to say to her, Nat and Anna both holding back a chuckle. “So, what does he want?” Fury asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To become better.” Steve answered. “Better than us. He keeps building bodies.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Person bodies.” Tony added. “The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, were outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.” Nat said cooly. Anna chuckled. She stopped when Bruce spoke. “They don’t need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron’s going to evolve.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Fury wondered, “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Steve were talking about who was going where, and Anna really didn’t want Tony to go alone. She caught his wrist as he was walking out of the door. “Let me come with you.” She asked him. He turned to her and put his hand on her face. “I’ll be okay, I promise. Go and help Cap and Nat, they’ll need you.” She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her softly, resting his forehead on hers. “You know, one of these days, I’m going to take out, like a normal couple.” He told her. She smiled. “Tony, I feel like nothing about our relationship will ever be normal.” Anna told him. She watched him suit up, and followed Steve into the Quinjet, Nat and Clint already waiting. She sat in the chair next to Steve and her knee started to bounce as the jet took off. She felt a hand on her knee and she stopped bouncing it, looking over at Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried about him aren’t you?” He asked her. She smiled. “Am I that obvious? I mean, is this how it’s supposed to be when you find your soulmate? Not being able to breathe when they aren’t with you?” She asked. He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked away from her, pulling his hand off her knee. She grabbed it and he looked back at her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it, and I was curious. Did you find your soulmate before you went in the ice?” She knew it was a personal question, but the way he had acted when he found out she was meant to be with Tony, and just know, she had a feeling that he had lost his already. Steve looked down and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Peggy. She created SHIELD with Howard Stark and Colonel Chester Phillips. She is an amazing woman. I promised her a dance, then broke that promise when I went under. She thought I was dead, so she moved on. Got married, had kids, had a beautiful life. I just wonder what it would have been like if I could have been in it.” Steve said, looking up at her. Anna’s heart was breaking for him. That’s why he’d been so forward with her at the party. He was trying so desperately to be happy with anyone, he was so tired of being lonely. “Where is she now?” She asked him. He looked out the window, sighing. “A nursing home.” He said. She squeezed his hand. “Steve I am so sorry.” She told him. He gave her hand a squeeze, then let go, smiling at her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they had arrived at Helen Cho’s medical center, stopping a mile or so away, letting them off on the rooftop of a building,  Anna deciding she would be on the ground with Steve, and Nat and Clint staying up in the air. “Be careful out there.” Nat said to them. Anna nodded to her.</p><p> </p><p>They made it into the center pretty fast, Anna finding out just how fast Steve could run. He almost gave her a run for her money. Almost. They found Dr. Cho on the ground, barely alive. “He’s uploading himself into the body.” She said. “The real power is inside the Cradle. The Gem, its power is uncontainable, you can’t just destroy it. You have to get it to Stark.” She said. “I have to find it first.” Steve told her. “Anna.” He called out. She walked over to Dr. Cho and knelt down beside her. “You’re gonna be okay, I can help you.” Anna told her. She bit into her wrist, holding it up to Dr. Cho’s mouth. She was weary about taking a drink, until Steve put his hand on her arm. “It’s okay, you can trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Cho latched onto Anna’s wrist and closed her eyes, taking it her blood. After a minute or so she let go, and stared up at Anna in amazement. “What are you?” She asked. Anna looked to Steve, then back at her, smiling. “A medical mystery darling.” Anna said, getting up and following Steve out. They heard Clint on the comms telling them there was a truck that had Ultron and the cradle in it. “You’ve got three with the cradle and one with the cab. I could take out the driver.” Clint said.</p><p> </p><p>“Negative. The gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” Steve said, climbing on top of a bridge, Anna close behind him. They saw the truck coming up fast and he turned to her. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded and they both jumped off the bridge, landing on top of the truck. Steve hadn’t landed as gracefully as Anna had, and he rolled off the back of the truck, grabbing the door. “Steve!” Anna yelled, as she watched the door get blasted open and Steve getting flung into the side of the truck. He swung back and Ultron blasted the door off, causing Steve to fly up into the air and land back on the door, which was now dragging the ground. Anna made her way to the back to of the truck to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s definitely unhappy, I’m gonna try and keep him that way.” Steve said. “You’re not a match for him Cap.” Clint said over the comms. “He’s got me.” Anna said as she grabbed Steve’s arm when Ultron blasted him off the door. She pulled him up onto the top of the truck with her, steadying the both of them. ‘Thanks.” He told her. “Don’t mention it.” She said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what’s in that cradle?” Ultron said, hovering above the truck in front of us. “A science project?” Anna said sarcastically. Ultron did not look amused. He looked her up and down in a way that made her uneasy. “Well. You’re interesting. What are you?” He asked. She pulled her gun out and aimed it at him. “None of your god damned business.” She said. Shooting him in the chest. It didn’t phase him and he shot a beam at her, Steve throwing his shield up to block it. He glared at her. “What, you said keep him mad.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. Steve grinned and shook his head at her, then spun around, throwing his shield at Ultron. Anna and Steve alternated throwing punches at Ultron before he threw his shield again and it got lodged in Ultron’s chest. “Stop it!” He yelled and threw the shield on the ground. He blasted Steve off the truck and onto the hood, leaving Anna to fight him. “I really want to know what you are.” He asked Anna, coming closer to her. “Why?” Anna asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because there’s something about you I can’t put my finger on.” He said, grabbing onto her head. She screamed out in pain and went black for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth ran around the front of her house, looking for Daniella. She had stashed her mother and siblings in the cellar before she had come back outside. Why was her father doing this? The witches weren’t causing anyone harm. They were good people. She even knew of a few vampires that were decent people, they just wanted to coexist with everyone else. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daniella!” Annabeth called out. She was worried. Not only because her father would kill her if he found out she had befriended a witch, but also that something bad had already happened to her. She continued searching until she came to the town square. Her heart dropped. Daniella was there, standing on a platform with a few other witches Annabeth had seen around, Her father lighting the fire that would kill them. “No!” She screamed, running towards her father. Before she could get to him, to arms pulled her away and she felt horrible pain in her neck. She screamed and the vampire dug in deeper to her neck. Her father heard her scream and advanced toward her to save her, but the vampire, seeing who she was to him, forced his blood into her mouth, then snapped her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Annabeth woke up, she was very confused. She sat up and her hand flew to her neck, remembering the vampire biting her. The wound was gone. She slowly stood, swaying back and forth for a moment, and took in her surroundings. She was so hungry.  The fire still burned and she could see Daniella’s body, or what was left of it. She could smell the burning flesh. It turned her stomach. The fire hurt her eyes, so she made her way back to her house, hoping to find her family. She opened the front door and froze at what she saw. There was so much blood. She found her mother first lying on the sofa. Her brothers Michael and Christopher were lying together next to each other on the floor. Her sister Adelyn laid next to the fireplace. All dead. All drained of blood. She slid down to the floor and sobbed. This couldn’t be happening. She heard a noise coming from the other room, she stood and walked over to the doorway and saw her father, lying on the floor next to a chair, looking up at her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“This is all your fault.” Annabeth said to him. “Our whole family, dead, because of you.” She stared at the blood oozing from his neck and she felt her hunger grow. She groaned in pain as her fangs came in, and the blood vessels under her eyes got bigger, her eyes turning red. “Oh god.” Her father managed to get out. Annabeth looked him in the eyes and growled. “God isn’t going to help you now. This is your fault too.” She said, and tore into his neck. She moaned as the blood filled her mouth. She had never felt anything like this before, the rush, the warmth. She could hear her fathers heartbeat stop and she dropped his body on the floor, backing away from it. She stood and walked out of the house, not knowing where she was going to go or what she was going to do. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anna’s eyes shot open and she shoved Ultron back. “What did you do to me?” She yelled. “I just took a look to see what you are. You are gifted child, and you could help me change the world.” He said to her. Anna rolled her eyes. “Don’t you mean destroy it? I would never help you.” She spat. She stepped forward and punched him in the chest, sending him flying back. Steve jumped back on the truck and slammed into Ultron, taking turns with Anna sending blows his way. Anna heard the screeching of tires and she knew Nat was close. She watched as Nat slid under the truck and threw Steve his shield. He collided it with Ultron, causing him to drop Steve back down onto the truck. Anna went for Ultron again, but he whipped around and caught her by her neck, lifting her off the ground. She kicked her feet, trying to squirm out of his grasp, and she was suddenly dropped on the truck, Steve having thrown his shield at Ultron, causing him to drop her. She coughed and tried to regain her composure, he had definitely broken something in her neck, she could feel it healing. Ultron grabbed Steve and flew them into a train that was passing them, Anna jumping to make it in time. She heard Nat’s voice come over the comms.</p><p> </p><p>“Cap, can you guys keep him busy?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna and Steve shared an annoyed look. “What do you think we’ve been doing?’ He called out, taking another blow from Ultron. Anna helped him up, handing him his shield. “Come on old man, you’re not getting tired on me are you?” Anna joked with him. “Ha.Ha. You’re one to talk. Aren’t you like 300 anyway?” He threw back at her in between punches. She feigned hurt. “Cap, I’m hurt! I don’t look a day over 150!” She yelled at him, laughing. She turned just as a white whisp flew past her, and metal bars blocking Ultron from getting to them. The Maximoff twins were helping them?</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t do this.” Ultron pleaded with them. “What choice to we have?” The girl answered. Ultron turned away and shot a blast on the side of the train, flying out of it. Anna helped Steve to his feet, he had taken a pretty bad hit. They took off running towards the front of the train, only to find the engineer slumped over. Anna checked for a pulse and shook her head at Steve. The train was off the rails and soon it would crash. Anna looked at all the people on board and got uneasy at the amount of blood she was about be around. Steve looked at the boy. “Civillians in our path.” The boy nodded and started zooming around the train, moving people out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Anna braced herself as the train went through a building. Something slammed into Steve and threw him on the floor. She ran over to him as the girl tried to stop the train. It finally came to a stop and the both stood up, Steve a little wobbly on his feet. They walked over to the twins and the boy was sitting down, out of breath. It must have taken a lot out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“The cradle, did you get it?” The girl asked them. “Stark will take care of it.” Steve reassured her. She didn’t look convinced. “No, he won’t.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Starks not crazy.” He told her. She shook her head. “He will do anything to make things right.” She whispered. Anna knew the girl was right, and sometimes Tony’s idea of making things right wasn’t always the right one to everyone else. Steve started calling Tony on his comms, but there wasn’t an answer. They couldn’t get anybody on the comms at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?” The girl said. Anna had had enough. She turned to go over to the girl when Steve put his hand on her wrist, stopping her. “We need to get back.” He said. She nodded and they went to find a car to borrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another long chapter, sorry! So we got a little sneak peak into Anna's past, would you guys like to see more of that? I do have something big planned for someone from her past coming up soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sokovia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle in Sokovia is on. We also meet Vision, and Anna plays with fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They got back to the tower and Anna could hear Bruce and Tony talking about something. Something about uploading schematics? What was he trying to do now? Steve spoke first. “I’m gonna say this once.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bout ‘none-ce’?” Tony responded. Anna stepped out from behind Steve and saw a look of relief on Tony’s face. She didn’t smile though, she knew things were about to get bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it down!”  Steve yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not gonna happen.” Tony fired back. “Tony.” Anna warned. He looked at her with hurt in is his eyes, as if asking her if she was taking Steve’s side. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” Steve told him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you do?” Banner said from across the room. Why was he helping Tony with this? Did he not remember this is how they got caught in this mess in the first place? “She’s not in your head?” The girl, Wanda, stepped out from behind Anna. “I know you’re angry.” She said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, were way past that.” Bruce said. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” Anna put her arm out in front of Wanda, pushing her back behind her, as if that would work if the Hulk decided to make an appearance. Steve stepped in front of both of them. “Banner, after everything that’s happened-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing compared to what’s coming!” Tony shouted. Everyone started speaking at once.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what’s in there!”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a game!”</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden the machine shut down as Pietro pulled all the plugs out. <em>Great. This was going so well</em>. Anna heard a gunshot and her head snapped down to see Clint shooting through the floor under where Pietro was standing. Steve threw his shield at the computers Tony was working on, and he turned and used his suit hand to blast Steve, knocking him on top of Anna. They crashed onto the floor and Anna jumped up, running to Tony in a flash, the rest of his suit coming to him. “Tony, stop.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her and battled with himself for a minute. “I can’t. You don’t understand.” He told her. She turned just in time to catch Steve’s fist with her hand. “Stop.” She told him. He looked from Tony down to her. “Anna I don’t want to hurt you.” He told her softly. She shook her head at him. She focused and looked directly into his eyes. “You’re not going to hurt me Steve. You’re going to stop. Back away.” She said. His eyes glazed over and he started to back away. It had been so long since she had compelled someone, she wasn’t sure it would work. She felt guilty, but Steve wasn’t going to stop. “I’m going to stop.” Steve repeated to her. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Tony and he was about to question what just happened when Thor came out of nowhere and landed on top of the cradle, bringing lightning down on top of it. It exploded, sending everyone to the ground. Anna was up first, putting her arm in front of Tony.</p><p> </p><p>It was a man. Sort of. What the hell was this thing? It had a gem in the center of its forehead, glowing. The creature lunged at Thor, but he caught him and threw him into some glass. They all ran up to the room she had been in before, where the party was. The creature stopped himself and looked at his reflection. Thor held up a hand to stop anyone else from attacking. He set his hammer down and walked over to the creature slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” It said. “That was odd. Thank you.” That voice sounded familiar. She had heard it somewhere in the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>“Thor.” Steve started. “You helped create this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had a vision.” Thor responded. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.” He said, pointing at the gem. “It’s the mind stone. It’s one of six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why would you bring it-“</p><p> </p><p>“Because Stark is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, It's definitely the end times.” Banner said dryly. Anna hadn’t moved from her position in front of Tony. She felt his hand on the small of her back and she relaxed a little. She hadn’t realized shed been so tense.</p><p> </p><p>“The Avengers cannot beat Ultron.” Thor began. “Not alone.” The creature finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?” Steve asked. Jarvis! That’s where she had heard that voice. Jarvis was Tony’s AI system that Ultron supposedly destroyed. Tony walked around Anna and stepped closer to the Vision. “We reconfigured Jarvis’s matrix, to create something new.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve had my fill of new.” Steve shot back.</p><p> </p><p>The Vision spoke. “You think I’m a child of Ultron. I’m not Ultron, I am not Jarvis. I am…I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda walked up to him. “I looked into your head, and saw annihilation.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look again.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve started shaking his head, like he was trying to remember something. The compulsion couldn’t be wearing off on him could it? That wasn’t supposed to happen. Anna guessed super soldiers were halfway immune to it. He looked over at Anna in confusion and she looked anywhere but his face, knowing she was going to have to explain herself sooner or later. She started backing up until she hit a balcony, putting her hands on it to steady herself. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially Steve. She cared for him, and she felt incredibly guilty for compelling him. Her eyes darted to the Vision as he picked up Thor’s hammer and gave it to him. Her mouth dropped.  Steve looked to her one more time. “Three minutes. Get what you need,” Anna raced out of there as quick as she could, not wanting to face anyone. She grabbed a black leather jacket and put a new gun on her holster, having lost the other one.</p><p> </p><p>The stuck a few throwing knives in her boots, pulled on some fingerless gloves and made her way to the jet. She was the first one on it, and she walked over to the pilot seat and put her hand on it. She closed her eyes for a second and took a big breath. She had only known Tony for 3 days and already she had already fought for her life twice, now she was on her way to a third. Could she do this? Be a hero? Save the world?</p><p> </p><p>“Its not always like this you know.” Tony said behind her. She let out a sigh and turned to face him.  “You mean you don’t save the world every day?” She let out, walking up to him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “No, sometimes we get a vacation.” He said smirking. She leaned in and captured his lips softly. She hummed at the smell of him. The hint of grease and solder was on him and it made Anna melt into him. His hands found their way into her hair and she let out a soft moan, then slowly pulled away, knowing it would only be seconds before they were no longer alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what did you do to the Capsicle back there?” He asked her. “Oh…uh, we can talk about that-“</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you to do me?” Steve said, leading the rest of the group into the jet. She winced at his tone, he had every right to be angry. “Look Steve I’m sorry, but it was the only way to get you to stop.” She pleaded. “I compelled you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean compelled?” Bruce asked. Anna looked down, then back up at Steve. “Vampires have the power of compulsion. We can look at someone, tell them to think or do something, and they do it, no questions. Its why Wanda couldn’t get into my head, because I have an ability similar to hers.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“So you mess with people minds.” Steve said disapprovingly. “No!” Anna yelled. “Its not like that, I promise. I haven’t compelled anyone in a long time. I wasn’t even sure it would work. I will never compel you again, or any of you. I’m so sorry Steve.” She told him. He sighed and looked away, walking to the front of the jet, to start handing out duties.</p><p> </p><p>Their main priority was to evacuate Sokovia. They didn’t want any innocent people to get hurt. Bruce was to find Nat and get out of there. They were waving cars off of the one bridge out of town. Suddenly Ultrons bots started crawling up from the ground, from everywhere really. There were so many of them. “Oh my God.” Anna whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They tried to get people off the bridge as quickly as they could, Wanda throwing up a shield to protect them from the swarm of bots coming their way. Anna tried to usher them as fast as she could, but she was grabbed from behind by a bot and thrown into a car. She quickly got up and caught it by the neck, using her other hand on its chest, pulling to sever the head from the body. She moved forward, taking them down one by one as they came at her, there really were too many of them.</p><p> </p><p>The ground started shaking under her. What was happening? “Uh, guys?” She yelled over the coms. Part of the city was lifting in the air. She looked around at all the people that were still on it. If it fell, it would kill thousands. She heard Steve come over her comm. “The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. They hurt you, hurt em back. You get killed….walk it off.” Anna shot Steve a look. He shrugged his shoulder and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and took out her gun, shooting a couple bots coming their way.</p><p> </p><p>She wobbled and looked down at her feet where the ground was starting to crack. “Everybody off the bridge now!” She screamed. She ran to help a woman stuck in her car, yanking the door off its hinges. She started to run with the woman, but the half of the bridge they were on was tilting, and cars started to slide toward them. She pushed the woman out of the way as a car crashed into her, pushing her over the edge of the bridge, she managed to grab onto some concrete, but when the car came over her, it threw a nearby piece of rebar into her, stabbing her through the chest. She screamed out in pain and almost lost her grip, blood oozing down her body.</p><p> </p><p>Tony went pale. “Anybody got eyes on Anna?” He demanded over the comms. Steve was the closest to her. He ran over and looked her over. “I’ve got her Tony, but it’s bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head was hanging down, she was barely conscious, but she could feel hands pulling her back up onto the bridge. “Yeah its bad, I’ve been fucking impaled!” She cried out. She looked up at Steve, who was pale, he had kind of a glossed over look on his face. “Steve!” She yelled, and he snapped his eyes back to hers. “You’re gonna have to pull it out, I can’t. It will heal, and I’ll be fine, but I need you to pull it out okay?” He nodded and she placed her hands on each of his shoulders, bracing herself. Steve counted to three and pulled, the metal piece coming right out of her. She groaned and laid her head on the ground, closing her eyes. It was going to take a minute for it to heal back up, this wasn’t just a flesh wound.</p><p> </p><p>Steve helped her to her feet, steadying her. They heard Tony’s voice on the comms. “Uh. Hello! What’s happening down there?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna let out a shaky laugh. “I’m okay Tony. It’s gonna be fine.” She looked up at Steve, who despite being angry with her, had a look of concern on his face. “I’ll be fine.” She told him. “Thank you.” She said. Steve looked down at her brown eyes and whatever anger he had melted away. He had been doing research about vampires and he knew that if that had been a piece of wood that went through her chest, they would have lost her. He pulled her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes for a minute. She stilled in his arms at first, but then relaxed. Why was he acting this way? He was pissed at her 20 minutes ago. He pulled away first, and Anna frowned at the lack of warmth. He looked down at her and smiled before backing up and running towards the fight. She stood there for a second, thinking about the moment she had just shared with the soldier, and what it meant. She shrugged it off, and started towards the way Steve had gone, trying to find the center of the battle.</p><p> </p><p>They met up with Thor and stood backs to each other, fighting off the swarms of bots. “There’s too many of them.” Anna shouted. She saw a line coming straight for her, and she turned to Steve. “Give me a boost.” She said, pointing down to his shield. He hesitated, then held it out for her. She ran up to it and jumped, sending her flying into the group that was coming for them. She skidded on the ground, got back up and puled the knives out of her boot, slashing away at the bots that remained. They heard Clint come over the comms. “All right, we’re all clear here.” Anna grunted as two bots took her down. She stabbed one in the eye, and the other in the back, rolling them off her.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not clear! We are very not clear!”  Came Steve’s voice. They cleared the area with the help of Nat, and got some people to safety. Anna took a minute and pulled her shirt open to look at her wound. It still wasn’t healed all the way. She was exacerbating it by all the fighting, she was healing slower. Steve noticed and came over to her. “Why aren’t you healed yet?” He asked worriedly. She shook her head. “Too much fighting, lost a lot of blood. With wounds like this, even though I heal fast, I still have to take it easy.”  </p><p> </p><p>They heard Tony come through the comms with a way to blow up the city. That was all he could do.  So many people would die. They would too. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, feeling Steve’s hand on her shoulder to steady her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s worse ways to go.” Nat eventually said. She opened her eyes to look at them. Saving the world? Yeah she guessed that would be a pretty good way to go. Unless she survived. That would suck. Anna looked out at the sky and laughed. “Where else are we gonna get a view like this?” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Fury’s voice suddenly came over the comms. “Glad you like the view, its about to get better.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked further out and saw the heilcarrier come into view. Anna let out a breath. At this moment it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “Fury you son of a bitch.” Steve said laughing. “Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He replied. Anna laughed and watched as the side of the carrier opened and lifeboats emerged. They were going to get everyone to safety.</p><p> </p><p>Pietro looked on in amazement. “This is Shield?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled. “This is what Shield is supposed to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the lifeboats started pulling up, Anna and the other started getting the civillians on them as fast as they could. She looked up in the sky and saw Tony flying with what looked like another Iron Man suit. That must be Rhodey. She felt relieved to see Tony, that’s the first time shed laid eyes on him since they got off the jet.</p><p> </p><p>“Avengers, time to work for a living.” Tony called out. They all ran to where Ultron was keeping the core, forming a ring around it, defending it from the bots. “Is that the best you can do!” Thor shouted. Ultron raised his hand and droves of bots started to come at them. Steve hung his head. “You had to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>The roaring of the Hulk behind Anna made her jump, she had never seen him in person, and he was terrifying. She didn’t have any of her weapons so it looked like hand to hand would have to do. Left and right they came at her, she ducked, dodged and ripped them apart one by one, and after what felt like a hundred, they just kept coming.</p><p> </p><p>They started to flee and Tony gave instruction to Rhodey to take care of them. Anna could tell the air was starting to get thin, they needed to get out of there. Wanda decided she would stay behind and guard the drill while everyone else got to safety. Anna met Steve and Thor by the boats.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this works, we maybe don’t walk away.” Tony’s voice said in her ear. Anna's heart dropped. She gave Steve a worried look. “Maybe not.” Thor told him. Anna turned away from them, eyes glossy from the tears that were threatening to fall. “Tony.” She called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?’</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetheart, I know.” She closed her eyes, but she was blown out of the way by bullets coming from the jet. Ultron must have found it. She looked up in time to see Pietro run past her and put a car as a shield for Clint who was saving a child. She could see blood seeping through his shirt from various bullet holes. “Oh no.” She whispered. Steve ran over and picked his body up, carrying it into the lifeboat. She followed them onto the boat and she saw Clint give the boy to his mom, then she smelled his blood. She grabbed him as he sat down in the chair. “You’re hurt.” She said to him, looking down between them, blood seeping onto the chair. “Ill be fine.” He said looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take my blood.” She said, looking around before biting into her wrist and holding it out to him. He hesitated, then took in his hand, closing his eyes and drinking. Anna looked over and saw Steve jump onto the boat, and she watched as the city fell. She knew that Tony was under it., and that Thor was somewhere in there too. She just hoped they would make it out okay. She let out a cry when it exploded, running to the edge, Steve grabbing her, keeping her from falling. She turned into him and buried her face into his shoulder, holding back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” She said over comms. No response. She looked up at Steve and he looked out at what used to be Sokovia.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were back on the Helicarrier, Anna stayed on the top, waiting and hoping Tony would show up. Thor was the first to arrive. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his middle. He was surprised at first, then returned the hug. “Did you see him? Is he okay?” She asked. He looked down at her and she had so much hope in her eyes. “I do not know Lady Anna. I did not see him after I went into the water, I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and stepped back. What would she do if he was gone? She had just met him and already he had turned her world upside down. She heard the familiar sound of boosters behind her, and spun to see Tony landing on the carrier. By the time she reached him, his suit was off, and she threw herself in his arms, catching his lips with hers. He returned the kiss, a hand coming to the base of her neck, the other around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God Tony, I thought- I don’t know what I would have done.” She whispered into his lips. His hold on her tightened. “I know. I’m okay.” He said, pulling back to look at her. He slid his hand in hers and they walked back into the Helicarrier to get debriefed and to talk about what was going to happen now. They followed Thor, who got many handshakes and hugs, but Steve was the first to approach Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, you missed me and glad I’m okay and all that.” Tony joked. Steve looked at him for a second, then pulled him into a hug. Steve pulled away after a moment and smirked. “I’m glad you’re okay Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony smiled and looked over at me. “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat around a table, getting a debrief from Fury, Anna never leaving Tony’s side. A part of her always had to be touching, whether it was her leg, or arm, for fear that he would disappear if she closed her eyes. She could hear the hurt in Nat’s voice as she talked about Bruce leaving in the Quinjet and going into stealth mode, making it so they couldn’t find him. She knew Tony would be sad, they were pretty close, hell even she liked the doctor, and she didn’t even know him that well.</p><p> </p><p>They broke to rest for the duration of the flight back home, and Tony led her down a hallway, probably towards a place they could shower and sleep, but Anna wasn’t tired at all. She was buzzing, her wound had finally completely healed, and she wanted nothing more than to touch Tony. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, leading her into a simple room with a bed, dresser, and bathroom attached. As soon as Anna shut the door behind her and locked it, she grabbed the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him to her, kissing him hungrily. He was surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss, backing her up against the door, his hand gripping her waist. She couldn’t get enough of him, her hands twisting in his shirt, trying to pull him closer to her, if that was even possible. She let out a moan when he started kissing down her neck, arching her back against the door. She ripped his shirt open, needing to touch more of his skin. He got it off the rest of the way and she stopped for a second, staring at the various bruises and scrapes on him the suit couldn’t protect him from. In that moment, she remembered just how human he was. That even though he was Iron Man, Tony Stark was very much mortal.</p><p> </p><p>Tony could sense the worry on her face, taking a finger under Anna’s chin, making her look at him. “Hey, I’m okay, takes a lot more to take me out.” He said, winking at her. Tony noticed her hands were shaking, he took them in his and held them over his heart. “See? Still here.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked in between them and realized how dirty and tired they looked. “As much as I want you right now, I did have something a little more special than this in mind. You know, my big bed, lots of candles, something Tony Stark style.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna smiled up at him and nodded. “Take a shower with me?” He asked her. She took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He slid her jacket off, laying it on the counter, then pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her simple black bra. He ran his hand just above her breasts, where there was dried blood. “Is this where you got hurt?” She nodded, closing her eyes at the touch of his hand on her skin. He took his hand away and she heard him undo his belt buckle, sliding his pants down, leaving him only in his boxers. She did the same to her pants, leaving her matching black panties. She turned her back to him, so that he could unclasp her bra, and she shimmied out of her panties, then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her. She felt him get in behind her, pressing up against her back. The reality of how tired she was really set in when the water rolled over them, running brown and red from all the dirt and blood. She leaned her head back into Tony’s shoulder, his arms coming around her middle.</p><p> </p><p>She was very aware of the hardness that was pressed into her leg, and she smiled, turning around and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, letting out a hum when he slid his tongue in. Anna reached her hand down in between them, grabbing onto his length. He sucked in a breath of surprise and looked at her. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. She had never been this forward with a guy before. She looked down at it in her hand, she was not disappointed. Anna looked back up at him as she worked her hand slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “I thought we were gonna wait.” He whispered. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before kneeling down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” His eyes darkened at her words and she took him into her mouth, running her tongue along the bottom of his length, moaning on how good he felt. “Oh fuck.” Tony got out, placing his hand on the wall, steadying himself. He looked down at her, and she was looking back up at him through lidded eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept doing this.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever came over Anna, she was loving it, blame it on Tony being her soulmate, mixed with being a vampire, she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about right now was how good it felt to hear Tony moan her name. His hand came up to the back of her neck, tangling in her hair, tugging at it, eliciting a moan from her.  “Oh god Anna if you don’t stop “I’m gonna-“  He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Anna had covered his mouth with her hand, rubbing her thumb over his bottom lip. He caught it with his mouth and bit down on it gently, moaning, eyes rolling back in his head as he came down her throat. She stood and he pulled her in for a kiss, tasting himself on her. “That was, that was fucking amazing.” Tony panted. Anna smiled at him and turned around to get a washcloth to clean themselves up. “Wed better hurry, the hot water is almost gone.” Anna said laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anna was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Tony laying behind her, pulling her to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now that that's all done, there will be some original content before we jump into Civil War! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the battle in Sokovia, things should be settling down, but a surprise by Anna makes Tony uneasy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a month after Sokovia, the new Avengers compound was ready to go in upstate New York. It was way bigger than what they had at the tower, with room to expand, and hold more people. After they returned home, Anna found a very worried Jules waiting for her in Tony’s penthouse. She had shown up looking for her, and Friday had let her in after she threatened to start breaking things. Anna felt guilty about not contacting her the whole time she was away, but everything had happened so fast, it had just slipped her mind. Much to Tony’s dismay, she continued to live with Jules, working in her bookshop, but anytime that Tony wasn’t at the compound, he was either at her apartment, or visiting her at her store, which still wasn’t much.</p><p>Tony said that once he had the compound up and running, that he was taking a break from everything, and that they could get to know each other. Also, other than what happened in the shower on the jet, they still hadn’t had sex, which was uncharacteristic of Tony, but he didn’t want to screw this up. He wanted to get things in order, he wanted to take a break and just be with Anna, and he was going to ask her to move in with him.</p><p> </p><p>The drive over to the new compound was silent, the radio playing some old rock station Tony loved to listen to. Anna hadn’t told him yet, but Steve had offered her training at the compound with Wanda, Vision and a friend of his, Sam. She knew she needed more technical training, and Steve wanted to work on her fighting, while Nat wanted to work on her gun work.</p><p>She knew Tony wasn’t going to be happy, but she knew she needed this. She needed to be more in control when she was out on the field if she was going to be an official Avenger. Her gaze turned from the window when she felt Tony lace his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him and her mouth dropped when the compound came into view. She hadn’t seen it yet and it was beautiful. “Wow Tony, this is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>They pulled to a stop, Tony coming to get her door for her. “I thought you’d like it. Cho’s got a whole medical wing to herself and Selvig’s got a whole team of researchers at his will. He’s thrilled.” She smiled at him as they walked through the doors, Tony had really outdone himself.</p><p>He showed her to his room, well their room, that they’d have whenever they stayed there. He ran off to meet Thor and Steve and she sat on the bed. She cared for Tony, so much, but she was still worried about so many things. Just because he had a suit of armor, didn’t mean that he was invincible. What if he was out on a mission and she wasn’t there to heal him? Anna wanted to believe Tony would stop all of this and settle down into a life with her, but she knew deep down that’s not who he was, he wanted to protect the world, and she wanted to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>She ventured out onto a catwalk and came up to Tony, Steve and Thor talking about the elevator not being worthy of Mjolnir. Anna shook her head and Tony kissed her cheek when she approached.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss these talks.” Thor told them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t leave.” Tony replied, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, you haven’t asked me all your questions about being a vampire.” Anna added. He bowed to her, taking her hand in his, giving it a kiss. “Another time Lady Anna, the Mind Stone is the fourth of the infinity stones to show up in the last year, that’s not a coincidence. Someone is playing an intricate game and making pawns of us, and once all these pieces are in position.”</p><p> </p><p>“Triple Yahtzee.” Tony interrupted. “You think you can find out what’s coming?” Steve asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Besides this one,” Thor said, patting Tony on the chest. “There’s nothing that can’t be explained.” With that, he thrust his hammer in the air, and the Bifrost came to take him away. Tony mumbled something about lawn care as they turned to Steve. He looked down at Anna and smiled. “So, ready to start training?”</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed one eye shut and made a grimacing face. “I’m sorry what?” Came Tony from behind her. She sighed and turned to look at him. Ignoring the guilty look on Steve’s face. “Look, I was going to tell you. Steve offered me training, and I think I should do it. I’ve got my speed and strength sure, but I could do better at hand to hand and I don’t know much about firing a gun.” Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to his car, getting in, waiting for her to follow. She sent an apologetic look to Steve. “I’m sorry, I should go talk to him. Can I come by tomorrow?” He nodded and gave her a quick hug, watching her as she got into Tony’s car and they sped off.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was eerily quiet. She wasn’t sure if he was taking her back to her apartment, or back to the tower. She looked over at him. He was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were white.</p><p>“Tony” No answer.</p><p>She put her hand on his leg. “Tony.” She said softer. He relaxed his hands and glanced at her. “Tony, are you upset with me?” He sighed and looked over at her. “We were supposed to be done. I said I was bowing out, and now you’re training with Steve? What was that hug about?” Anna was pretty sure he said all of that in one breath. She smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve’s my friend Tony. Are you jealous?” Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of the Capsicle? No.”</p><p> </p><p>“As far as the training goes, I really don’t think you have room to be mad at me Tony, you were in the lab in the middle of the night two nights ago tinkering on a suit.” His breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“I have super sensitive hearing Tony, even from your bedroom I could hear you. It’s not like I’m actually going on missions, just training, getting better, so that if sometime in the future there was a mission to go on, I’d be ready if they need me, which I’m guessing is the same reason you’re tinkering with suits. Tony, in the small amount of time we’ve known each other, I know it’s not in your nature to back down, and it’s one of my favorite things about you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and brought his hand down to tangle with hers. “Fine, just promise to make time for us.” He said softly as they pulled up to her apartment. She leaned in and kissed him softly, before getting out and heading upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was so short! I knew where I wanted to end it and it just came up shorter than I wanted it to. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Anna fight, and she starts training with the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna was excited when she woke up the next morning, eager to get to the compound to start her training. She took a quick shower, pulling her hair up in a ponytail, dressing in some leggings and a tank top, putting on some comfortable shoes before grabbing her keys and phone and heading out to the living room.</p><p>Jules was sitting at the island, reading a newspaper, drinking her coffee. “I just made a fresh pot about ten minutes ago.” She called to Anna from behind the paper. She kissed Jules on the cheek and poured her a cup, mixing some warm A positive into it. “You really are the best.” She said over her shoulder to Jules.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. So, first day of training? Are you nervous?” She asked. Anna walked around the island and sat down across from her. “I think Tony is more nervous than I am. I don’t think he wants me training, I think he thinks if he keeps me from it, then I won’t go on a mission. I know he wants to protect me, but honestly, I’m better suited for some missions than he is.” Anna said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine. You better go so you aren’t late.” She murmured, pointing at the clock. She was right, the compound was about a half hour drive which meant she needed to leave now. She gave Jules another kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag, running down to her car and heading to the compound.</p><p> </p><p>Anna pulled up to the compound, checking her phone to see a text from Tony, asking her to come over tonight for dinner. She smiled and responded, accepting his request.</p><p>When she got up to the training floor, she saw Steve already in there working with Sam on some moves, Wanda and Vision sitting on a bench, watching. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb anyone. She set her bag down next to the bench, waving to them. She watched as Steve effortlessly flung Sam on his back. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. He helped Sam up and motioned her over to the mat.</p><p>“Hey Anna. So, first thing I thought we’d do is see how you do with an attacker coming at you. You’re gonna go against Sam this time. Try not to use your advantages on him.” He said smirking at her.</p><p>She laughed and nodded, going to stand a few feet away from Sam. He came charging at her, and she stuck her foot out in front of her, putting her shoulder against his chest, and when he hit, she grabbed him by the arms and flipped him over behind her, kneeling over top of him. She smiled and helped him back up. She looked over at Steve who was smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I thought it might be a little easy on you.” He chuckled and Sam gave him a look. “Okay, now you’re gonna fight me, and don’t be afraid to use your strength.” Steve said. Anna smirked and they started circling each other. She stepped forward and swing her right arm at him, he blocked, pushing her back. She tried again with her left, he blocked again. She turned and kicked her foot up, only to have him catch it, inches from his face. ‘Fine.’ She thought. In a split second she was behind him, and when he turned, his jaw connected with her fist, sending him flying to the floor. He got back up, rubbing his jaw. “Good. Again.”</p><p>She came at him again, kicking him in his chest. They did this a few more times, every time, Anna leaving an opening for Steve to hit her back, but he didn’t. She was getting frustrated.</p><p>“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Anna almost yelled.</p><p>“Come on, I need to know what to expect when a punch is thrown at me. Are you afraid to hit a girl Captain?” She questioned, raising her eyebrow. She saw his eyes darken, she knew what that did to him. She pushed a little more.</p><p>“Come on Captain, show me what you got.”</p><p>She went at him again, throwing her arm at him, only this time, he caught it and his fist connected with her jaw instead. It surprised her and she stumbled back, only for a second, before she flipped backwards, kicking her feet into Steve’s chest on the way, landing him on his back. She stood next to him smiling. “There he is.” She said before his foot caught her ankle, wiping her legs out from under her. She landed on her back, opposite him. They both started laughing. She sat up to meet his gaze, his hair falling in his eyes, already a purple bruise forming on his jaw where she had hit him. “I’m sorry.” She said, pointing at his face. He shrugged. “It’s okay, you did pretty good today.” He said, standing, offering her his hand to help her up. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>She went a couple more rounds with Sam, taking it easy on him, before hitting the shower. She changed into some jeans and a black silk blouse, trading in her trainers for some black heels. The drive to the tower didn’t take long, and she was up to the penthouse before she knew it. The elevator door opened and she saw Tony in the kitchen, cooking. He looked up as she entered and smiled, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Hey gorgeous.” He whispered, turning back to the stove. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I made a few different things, wait, do you eat food? I didn’t even think about that, well now I feel stupid.” Tony said in what seemed like one breath. Anna sat the island and laughed at how he was running around the kitchen, it was really quite cute.</p><p>“Yes, I can eat, it helps with cravings, and yes, you can put garlic in whatever you make, it won’t kill me.” She told him, smiling at the relieved look on his face.</p><p>They finished dinner, and settled into the couch, watching some old horror movie. “So, can I ask you a few questions?” Tony said suddenly. Anna turned from him, facing him and nodded.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” She figured he was referring to her vampirism.</p><p>“How do you walk in the daylight?” He asked. She held up her right hand, on her pointer finger was a silver ring with an emerald stone in it.</p><p>“A witch made this for me. It allows me to walk in the daytime without bursting into flames. Its not pretty, and hurts like a bitch.” She said laughing, remembering the first time she tried to walk in the day, not knowing what would happen.</p><p>“Do you have to drink from humans?”</p><p>“Drinking directly from the source is the best, it makes me stronger, but I can survive off of blood bags, and if needed, animal blood works well too.” He nodded.</p><p>“Why don’t you feed off people, if it makes you stronger?”</p><p>Anna looked down, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to reveal that part of herself to him, all those years when she was a monster. When she had shut off her humanity, killing whoever got in her path because she was bored.</p><p>“I used to, many, many years ago. Vampires can turn off their humanity.” Tony tilted his head like he didn’t understand. “Its like a switch. We can close our eyes and literally turn off our ability to care about anything. I’ve done it twice. Once, not long after my family was dead, and the other after my best friend was killed. I couldn’t handle the grief. When you’re a vampire, everything is heightened, so you feel emotions stronger and deeper than humans. When you shut it off, there’s nothing. You care about nothing. No one. The first time I was brought back was by the person who would become my best friend. When she died, it wasn’t until I was standing in the center of a town, with dozens of blood drained bodies around me that I realized what I was doing.” She wiped a tear that had escaped and turned back to Tony.</p><p>“I never fed on a human after that. That was over 50 years ago. That’s why I didn’t want to feed on you, or Steve, I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop.” Anna said quietly. He nodded and started to lean in to kiss her, when Friday interrupted.</p><p>“Sorry boss, you’re needed in the lab, I’ve got the specs for the new suit for you, ready to run.” Anna raised her eyebrow. “New suit? You’re making a new suit?” Her shoulders dropped. He promised. Yeah, she was training, but she wasn’t an active Avenger. It was more just her getting the hang of things, and it also helped with the cravings.</p><p>Tony saw the defeated look on her face and he felt incredibly guilty. She wasn’t supposed to know about the suit. He was just trying to protect her. After everything that happened with Ultron and the Iron Legion, he just wanted to make sure he had a suit that could be prepared for anything. He hadn’t meant for her to get hurt. “Anna, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Anna held her hand up. “It’s fine Tony, just go.” She said, before grabbing her things and leaving.</p><p>She stood in the elevator, tears falling down her face. He was preparing for something, when he was supposed to be backing down. She had a feeling he never intended to stop at all. “Miss Porter, Tony wanted me to tell you that he really is sorry. If you’d like, he wants you to join him in the lab.” Friday’s voice sounded soothing.</p><p>“Thanks Friday, but I think I’m just going to go home.”</p><p>She had meant to go home, but she ended up back at the compound. Anna made her way back to the training area, to find it empty. She changed back into her workout clothes, walking over to the punching bag. She started off slowly, and before she knew it, he punches were getting faster and faster.</p><p>“I’m stepping back, he said.” She muttered to herself sarcastically. “I don’t wanna be Iron Man anymore, he said. I want to have more time for you, he said.” She spun and kicked the bag, a second time a third. “God what a Jerk!” She screamed, sending one final blow to the punching bag, knocking it from the ceiling. <em>Crap.</em> She felt hands on her shoulders and she spun around, eyes red, fangs out, ready to attack, her hand almost colliding with Steve’s face. He caught her fist with his hand and raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, relaxing her face, eyes glossy from the tears that were about to fall.</p><p>“Steve, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  Anna stumbled out, holding her hands up. Steve noticed the look on her face and stepped toward her slowly. “Anna are you okay?”</p><p>She shook her head. “He’s building another suit Steve.” She said almost at a whisper. Steve sighed. In the back of his mind, he knew Tony could never really step back from the team, he didn’t know how. He meant well of course, but it’s in his nature to protect his family, and as screwed up as the team was at times, that’s what they were. Family.</p><p>“I’m sorry Anna. I know he told you he was stepping down.” He said. He pulled her to him and ran his hand up and down her back as she cried.</p><p>“Despite all the tech he’s got he’s still just…”</p><p>“Human?” Steve finished. Anna nodded. He pulled back and looked at her. “Listen to me Anna, as reckless as he might seem, Tony never does anything without thinking it over and calculating it a hundred times. He’s the smartest person I’ve ever met, you don’t need to worry so much about him.” She nodded, smiling up at him. “Thank you Steve.”</p><p>He smiled back at her, suddenly insanely jealous of Tony and the girl who cared so much for him.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsk Tsk. Same ol Tony. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After not seeing Tony for a week, they finally talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week went by fast. In the mornings, Anna would go to the bookshop, and after she would go to the compound to train with the team. She hadn’t spoken to Tony at all. She was still hurt, and somewhat angry, and she didn’t want to end up saying something to Tony she’d regret.</p><p>She was currently in the training room with Steve, going one on one, after coming off a particularly good gun session with Nat. She had been thinking about Tony and got distracted, giving Steve the chance to get her down to the ground and pinned underneath him.</p><p>“Don’t get distracted Anna. A second. That’s all it takes for you to lose.” She looked up at him, disappointed.</p><p>She knew he had been right. If they had been out on a mission and she got distracted, she could have gotten hurt, or gotten someone killed. She huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes, squirming to get out from underneath the super soldier. She was stronger than him, there wasn’t a doubt about that, but when they trained, she dialed her strength down a bit, giving herself somewhat of a challenge when she sparred with him. Today though, she had dialed it down to almost human strength, because she just wasn’t feeling it. She missed Tony, but she was still angry. Steve calling her name broke her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Come on Anna, I know you’re angry, I know you’re hurt. But when were out in the field, you cant let these emotions take you over. You have to push past everything and focus on the mission. So, suck it up, and fight back. That’s an order.” Anna’s eyes darkened as she looked up at him.</p><p>She didn’t take orders from anyone. Not anymore. With all her strength, she brought her knee up to Steve’s gut, rolling them over. She glared down at him, fangs out, eyes red and growled.</p><p>“It this what you want Rogers? To see the monster I hide inside me?” Anna yelled. A flash of fear came over Steve’s face, before it softened. He reached up and ran a thumb under eye. “I don’t think you’re a monster Anna.” He realized what he was doing, and took his hand away, a blush creeping up on his face. She relaxed her face, standing up, and backing away from Steve. “Thanks.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>After she had showered, Anna spent the rest of the evening in the common room of the compound, having dinner and drinking, Anna insisting that Sam stop taking shots to try and keep up with her. While her tolerance for alcohol wasn’t as good as Steve’s, it still took a lot for Anna to get drunk.</p><p>“Dude, I’m not even that drunk.” Sam said as he tried to stand, immediately falling back on the couch. Anna and Wanda were bent over laughing, as Steve threw Sam’s arm over his shoulder, taking him to his room, Sam waving his arm around saying goodnight. Anna took the glasses into the kitchen, rinsed them, putting them in the dishwasher, and Wanda put the liquor bottles back in the cabinet. She turned to Anna and studied her carefully. Anna turned to her and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“We never really talked about what happened on the cargo ship, about what happened when you bit me.” Wanda said softly. Anna looked down. “I’m sorry for that. I lost control, to be honest with you, if your blood hadn’t affected me, I could have killed you. I think it had something to do with all the experiments performed on you. It altered your blood, and because I’m not human, it reacted badly with me I would guess.” Wanda smiled. “Well, how about we just forget it ever happened, because I need friends and there is was too much testosterone on this team.” Anna nodded, laughing, and went in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s drive home was quiet, she opted to keep the radio off, taking time to think about things. She really wanted to call Tony, to just say that she was sorry for getting mad at him. She stopped when she got to her door, hearing soft music from inside, that was weird, hadn’t Jules told her she’d be out for the night? Anna slowly turned her key, one hand on the doorknob, the other on her gun in the waistband of her jeans. She opened the door and tensed when she saw the entire room lit up with candles. What the hell was going on? Upon further inspection, she noticed there were rose petals on the floor in a trail going to her room.</p><p>She made her way over to her room, relaxing her shoulders, seeing Tony sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. He was wearing black pants, a black button up, and a red tie. He looked damn good, except for the fact that she could tell he hadn’t been sleeping.</p><p>“Tony?” His head snapped up at her, he must not have heard her come in. “Hey gorgeous.”</p><p>“Tony, what is all this?” She asked, putting her bag down. He got up, and walked over to her dresser, pouring two glasses of wine, handing one to her. “I’ve been a jerk Anna, I’m sorry. You were right, it wasn’t fair of me to get angry with you over training, when technically I was doing the same thing.” He sputtered out.</p><p>She knew that was hard for him. Tony Stark did not like to apologize, let alone admit he was wrong. She took a drink of the wine, and sat the glass down, taking Tony’s as well. She took both his hands in hers and looked up at him.</p><p>‘No Tony, I’m the one who’s sorry. I know how much protecting the team means to you, and I trust you.” She said, putting her hand on his face. “But all I think about is how even though you have these great suits that protect you, you are still human, and that scares the hell out of me. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Her eyes were glossed over and in that moment Tony knew he was in love with her. “Shh baby its okay.” He said, pulling her to his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He pulled back and looked down at her, his hands coming up to each side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, having missed what she tasted like for the past week. Anna melted into the kiss, her hands clutching to his shirt. She loosened his tie, ripping it off, then started working on the buttons of his shirt, desperately trying to get it off of him as quickly as she could. She missed touching him, she missed how he smelled. He started walking her backwards, her knees hitting the bed, and she fell back onto it, while he got his shirt off the rest of the way.</p><p>He leaned over her, kissing her again as he started to lift her shirt over her head, throwing it aside. He kissed down her neck, in between her breasts, stopping at her belly button, before undoing her pants. He slid them off with ease, taking her red panties next. He locked his eyes with her as he kissed his way up her legs, inside her thigh, making her suck in a breath. His lips ghosted over her center before placing a kiss, sliding his tongue out into her folds. She arched her back and moaned. She hadn’t been intimate with anyone in so long, she almost forgot what it felt like. He ran his tongue over her clit and her hands went to tangle in his hair. “Oh God Tony.” She murmured, her head rolling to the side. She felt him smile against her and it gave her chills.</p><p>One of his hands snaked it’s way up her stomach, rubbing over her breast, pulling her bra aside, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “Tony, please.” She moaned out, and he looked up at her, and the look she was giving him almost made him come right then and there. “Tony, I need to feel you, let me feel you.”</p><p>He sat up, undoing the belt of his pants, pulling his boxers down with it. Anna bit her lip once he was free from his confines, and looked up at him. “Come here.” Her voice was low and sultry, and Tony obliged, crawling back up her and capturing his mouth with hers. He lowered his hand in between them and pumped two fingers inside her, smiling when she moaned into his mouth. Tony worked his fingers slowly, his mouth never leaving hers.</p><p>He replaced his hand with the tip of his cock, and pushed in slowly, eliciting a gasp from the both of them.  He rolled his hips, dragging his cock out of her slowly, and thrusting it back in. Her hands were tangles in the back of his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He started thrusting faster, wrapping his arms around her, bring her as close to his body as he could. He could feel the hum of his soulmark resting against her skin, and he could feel the warmth radiating from hers, whish was now splayed across his back.</p><p>He looked down at her and smiled. “I love you Anna.” He whispered. Her hand came up to his face, running her thumb across his cheek. “I love you too.” He leaned his forehead against hers, and with just a few more thrusts, he was coming, and she followed seconds later.</p><p>Tony rolled next to her and pulled her back to his chest, resting his hand on her stomach She intertwined her fingers with his and before she knew it, she was asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! So finally some smut. We'll be getting into Civil War in the next chapters!!!  What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'll Help You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve finds out a secret about Anna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few months went by fast, Anna had let up on how much she spent at the bookshop, hiring a few more people, letting Jackson take over for her mostly. She didn’t want to, but she was focused on her training and spending time with Tony. He had even taken her on a week long vacation to Rome, and it was amazing.</p><p>He had gotten her to move into the penthouse with him, and promised Jules that she could come visit whenever she wanted, getting her access from Friday.</p><p>“Friday? Where is Tony?” Anna asked the AI, coming out of their bedroom and mixing some blood into her coffee.</p><p>“He’s in the lab Ms. Porter.” Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. Of course he was, she shouldn’t have asked. She made her way down there, dragging him out from underneath a car, kissing him, and heading to the compound.</p><p>She pulled into the garage and headed up to the training room, but stopped when she heard Fury’s voice coming from a meeting room. She poked her head in, giving a small wave when everyone looked up at her. “Sorry, am I late?”</p><p>Steve shook his head at her. “No Fury’s got a mission for us, if you’re interested. We could use you.” Oh wow. She hadn’t been expecting to go on a mission already. She nodded her head, and took a seat between Wanda and Sam, who slid the file over to her. She took out the picture of someone called Crossbones, formerly Brock Rumlow. She had heard Steve talk about him during training.</p><p>He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was secretly working for Hydra. Steve thought he had died, but they had tracked him down in Lagos. He was trying to get his hands on a biological weapon from the Institute for Infectious Diseases. Wow. If Rumlow got ahold of that, he could weaponize it and kill thousands.</p><p>“We need you to stop Rumlow, by any means necessary, and make sure he doesn’t get anywhere near the Disease center.” Fury told them. They were to leave in a half hour, not enough time for Anna to run back to the tower to talk to Tony. He was going to be upset. One, because nobody had told him about the mission, and two, he didn’t want her going on missions anyway.</p><p>She went to their room and changed into her uniform Nat had made for her. The material was similar to Nat’s, except Anna’s was two pieces, pants and a long sleeve shirt, with a black leather jacket. She pulled her boots on, pulled her hair up, and headed to the armory to grab her weapons.</p><p>She put her knives on the inside of her jacket, putting two guns on each of her holsters on her legs. She called Tony to tell him what was going on. No answer. She tried again. Nothing. She sighed. He was probably still under that damn car. She decided to send him a text.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hey love. Fury has us going on this mission. We shouldn’t be gone long. Cap said he needed me. I’ll call you when we get back. I love you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She ventured down to Steve’s office, poking her head in, calling out. She walked in further, not seeing him, and noticed a file on his desk. She looked around, and glanced down at the papers. James Buchanan Barnes. Born March 10<sup>th</sup>, 1917. There was no date of death. Anna frowned. She knew this story, all too well. James Barnes died falling from a train. Or so they thought. She pushed some papers aside and saw more pictures of him. Recent pictures. She picked up another paper, with The Winter Soldier at the top. She knew this story too. The Winter Soldier was said to be a ghost, nobody had seen him.</p><p>There was a picture of him attached to the paper, and underneath it, ‘BUCKY?’ was written. Was Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier?</p><p>Her head jerked up when she heard Steve coming. “Hey Anna are you ready-“ He stopped when he saw what she had in her hands. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“This is your friend. Bucky. He’s the Winter Soldier, isn’t he?” Steve nodded, entering the office. “After he fell from the train, Arnim Zola found him, gave him the metal arm. They gave him the serum. He’s like me. More lethal. They keep freezing him, taking him out whenever they need him to kill.” Anna went stiff when Steve mentioned Zola. “He barely remembers who he is, who I am. Every time he would remember, they would wipe his brain and start over.”</p><p>“He’s responsible for so many murders over the years.” Anna said softly. Steve nodded.” He didn’t know what he was doing. But I know Bucky’s still in there.”</p><p>Anna put the papers back down on the desk. “You’re looking for him aren’t you?” She asked, looking back up at him. He nodded.</p><p>“Steve, there’s something I have to tell you.” She motioned at the couch, and he followed her, sitting sideways, facing her. “Do you remember when we were looking into the salvage yard? When we found out about Klaue and the vibranium? How I stayed on Wakanda?” Steve nodded, confusion in his eyes. Anna closed her eyes, breathing in deep. She hadn’t thought about this in so long.</p><p>“In 1945 I was a nurse in Germany. I helped people with my blood. I didn’t want to be a part of the war, but I wanted to save lives. Hydra found out what I was and I was captured by Zola and held in containment. He wanted to use me to create more like me. An Army.” She looked down at the floor after seeing Steve’s horrified face. Her eyes were glossy, remembering what they did to her.</p><p>“I remember when they brought Bucky in. He was barely alive, but he was breathing. I remember his screams. They had these words they would say to him. It was like he just shut off and Bucky was gone, and The Winter Soldier came to life. I broke free and I tried to help him escape, but they turned him on me, The Winter Soldier taking Bucky over, and I had to get out of there. I was on the run for so long, until I found Wakanda. The King at the time showed me mercy, and let me stay there.” Tears were flowing down Anna’s face now. She had never told anyone about that, not even Jules.</p><p>Steve wiped a tear away, and pulled Anna into a hug. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. I wont let anything happen to you.” He paused for a moment. “Thank you for trying to save Bucky.”</p><p>Anna pulled back from him and smiled sadly. “Nobody should have to go through what he went through.” They got up and headed for the door, Anna tugging on his arm before they exited. Steve turned to look back at her.</p><p>“I’ll help you find him.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM. Mic drop. lol Start of Civil War is next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lagos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna goes on her first mission, and it goes horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quinjet was quiet on the way to Lagos. Anna sat in the back by herself, trying to focus on the mission. It might not have been the best time to reveal her biggest secret, but she felt Steve needed to know. She had always felt guilty that she couldn’t save Bucky. She didn’t know him, but she knew enough that he didn’t deserve the hell they were putting him through. She barely noticed when Sam and Wanda sat down next to her.</p><p>“So Sam has something important to tell you.” Wanda said excitedly. Anna turned her head to Sam, who was beaming. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you needed a name you know?” He told her.</p><p>“A name? I have a name Sam.” Anna raised her eyebrow at him.</p><p>“No, like a superhero name!” Anna rolled her eyes. “No Sam.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Wanda whined from her right. “You’ll love it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Come one Anna, please, don’t make me beg.” Sam pleaded. Anna heard Steve chuckle. “Oh no please make him beg!” Came Nat’s voice from the pilot seat. Sam huffed and Anna looked over to him. “Alright, what is it?”</p><p>“Night Vison.”</p><p>Anna raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“You know, because you’re a vampire. And vampires aren’t supposed to be able to be in the sun. And you’re gorgeous. Like a vision.” Anna looked over at Wanda who was beaming, and she glanced up at Steve, who shrugged. She turned back to Sam. “I guess it could be worse.  I’ll take it.” Sam jumped up and shouted something between ‘Hell Yeah and I knew it’. Anna shook her head and laughed at him. “Just don’t let Tony hear you call me gorgeous.” Sam stopped and look down at her with wide eyes, Nat snorting from the front of the jet.</p><p>**</p><p>Anna was currently on top of a building, staking out a café where Wanda was currently occupying a table at. They were hoping to catch Rumlow and his crew before they got into the facility, it would make it so much easier. She heard Steve’s in her ear. “All right, what do you see?”</p><p>“Standard beat cops.” Came Wanda. "Small station, quiet street. It’s a good target.”</p><p>“There’s an ATM on the south corner, which means?”</p><p>“Cameras.” Anna replied. “I see them.”</p><p>“Both cross streets are one way.”</p><p>“So compromised escape routes.” Wanda finished. Which meant he didn’t care about being seen, or causing a scene.</p><p>“You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?” Steve asked. Anna scanned the street and found the car, Nat added that it was bulletproof, which meant private security. More guns, more headaches.</p><p>“Well who doesn’t love a good headache right?” Anna said sarcastically.</p><p>“You guys do know I can move things with my mind right?”</p><p>“Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.”</p><p>Anna huffed. “I’ve been looking over my shoulder for almost 200 years, I think I’m good.” She glanced up, seeing Sam on the roof across from her.</p><p>“Anybody every tell you you’re a little paranoid?” He said addressing Nat.</p><p>“Not to my face, why did you hear something?”</p><p>Steve was back, in full Captain mode. “Eyes on the target folks. This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in 6 months, I don’t want to lose him.” She heard Sam laugh. “If he sees us coming that won’t be a problem, he kind of hates us.”</p><p>“To be fair.” Anna added. “He doesn’t even know who I am. You all should have sent me in to find him months ago, throw on my charm, get him right where I wanted him.”</p><p>“And what would have happened if he made you? Found out who you were, or what you were?” Nat asked her. Anna shrugged. “I could have killed him, had a little snack.” There was silence and she looked over to Sam, whose mouth was hanging open. She threw her hands up in surrender. “Kidding guys, kidding.”</p><p>“Sam.. see that garbage truck? Tag it.”</p><p>Sam’s mini plane ejected from his back and flew under the truck, Sam getting the info he needed in seconds. “The trucks loaded to max weight, and the driver is armed.”</p><p>“It’s a battering ram.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Anna whispered.</p><p>“Go now.” Steve ordered. Anna jumped over the top of the building, landing gracecfully on the ground. “Anna, how fast can you get there?” Steve asked her. She skidded to a stop just as the truck rammed into the gate, watching it come crashing down. “Not fast enough.”</p><p>She hid, watching two yellow trucks pull up. “There's two more trucks, non friendlies in the back, at least ten, maybe more. I’ve got eyes on Rumlow.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Do not engage. Wait for backup.” Steve ordered. “But I’ve got him, he’s right here. I cant take them out before they even get in.” Anna argued.</p><p>“Just wait.” Steve commanded. Anna rolled her eyes and not a split second later, Sam and Steve cane out of the sky, and she took that as her cue to enter the fight. She appeared in front of one of Rumlow’s guys, nearly knocking him on his ass he was so startled. He went to punch her, but she caught his hand and bent it backwards, throwing him on the ground. “Come and get me.” She taunted, before disappearing. She was by Steve in an instant, him covering both of them from gunfire with his shield.</p><p>He jumped on top of a vehicle, surveying the area. “Body armor, AR-15s. I make seven hostiles.” Anna jumped as a body landed on a car behind her. She glared up at Sam and Wanda on top od the building. “I make five.” He said smirking. Wanda incapacitated another, and threw it up into Sam. “Four.”</p><p>“Are we keeping track now Falcon?” Anna joked, coming up beside him. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “Why, think you can beat me? Wanna make a bet?” Anna rolled her eyes. “In your dreams bird brain.”</p><p>“Rumlow’s on the third floor.” Sam said, meeting up with Steve and Wanda in the middle of the lot. “Wanda. Just like we practiced.” Wanda lifted Steve in the air and through the window, Anna smirking as she jumped the same distance, and landed next to Steve, on her feet, while he landed on his side.</p><p>“And she stuck the landing.” Anna said smiling, walking past him to deliver a blow to an unfriendly, Steve right behind her.</p><p>“I can hear Rumlow, he’s made it to the lab, we have to hurry.” She said to Steve. He nodded, then pulled her back from gunfire. “You know bullets don’t kill me right?”</p><p>“You’re welcome would be nice you know.” Steve said, throwing his shield and taking out the gunmen. They made it down to the lab, but it was empty. <em>Dammit. </em>Steve turned and led them back out, looking around for them.</p><p>“Rumlow has a biological weapon.”</p><p>Anna could hear the roar of Nat on a motorcycle. “I’m on it.”</p><p>They found an exit and heard an explosion from below. “Nat, are you okay?” Anna asked. Before she could get a reply, Steve put his shield up and grabbed Anna by the waist as Rumlow shot an explosive at them, blowing them back in the building. Anna groaned and rolled over,but Steve was already picking her up, running and another shot blew a hole in the wall. One more had them thrown out the window, both landing on their backs.</p><p>Anna rolled to her side, the first of the two to get up. “Ow.” She sputtered out, wiping blood from her face. She helped Steve up, leaning him against the truck he had just faceplanted into.</p><p>“Sam, he’s in an AFV heading north.” He looked at Anna. “Go.” He told her.</p><p>“What do you mean go? What about you?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, just go, I’ll catch up.” She nodded and was gone.</p><p>“I’ve got four, they’re splitting up.” Sam said. Anna made it to the truck about the same time Nat did, and she could hear Steve coming up fast behind them. Anna continued after Nat, searching for the two men even faster now, after Sam said the one he found was empty.</p><p>Nat tackled him to the ground, but he threw her off, Anna coming in right behind, sending a punch into his jaw. They took turns blocking his advances, when another one came around the corner. Anna jumped up and kicked him in the chest, landing back on her feet, ducking when he came back at her, and she knocked his feet out from under him.</p><p>Anna pulled out her gun and aimed it at one of the men, Nat doing the same with the other, who also had his out. “Drop it. Or I’ll drop this.” Came from the man Anna had her gun pointed at. He was holding the biological weapon.</p><p>“Drop it!”</p><p>“He’ll do it!”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam’s mini plane come down and shoot the guy in the neck, causing him to drop the weapon. Anna shot the other man, while Nat grabbed the weapon.</p><p>“Payload secure, thanks Sam.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me.” Same said smugly.</p><p>“I’m not thanking that thing.”</p><p>“His name is Redwing.”</p><p>“I’m still not thanking it.”</p><p>“It’s just weird Sam.” Anna added. She heard Sam laugh. “It’s the same as thanking Friday. He’s cute go ahead. Pet him.”</p><p>They were making their way back to Steve, when Anna could hear Rumlow talking to him. He said that Bucky remembered him. He had remembered Steve and they shocked his brain again for punishment. Anna felt sick. They had to find him. She was almost to Steve when she heard an explosion. She watched as Wanda contained it, throwing Rumlow up into a building, leveling a corner of it.</p><p>Anna’s mouth dropped open as she approached Wanda, putting her hand on the young girl’s shoulder. Wanda’s hand came up to grab Anna’s and she could feel her shaking. “Oh my god.” Anna whispered. She looked over to Steve and he was looking up at the building in horror. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to him call for Fire and Rescue, following him into the building.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sokovia Accords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna was dreading coming back from the mission. Then a bomb gets dropped on the team and she feels like Tony betrayed her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to the compound was eerily quiet. Wanda was in the back of the jet by herself, refusing to talk to anyone. They had helped as many as they could, but a lot of people still died. Steve was taking it pretty hard. He had led them into this mission, and while they technically completed the mission, people still died, and many more got injured.</p><p>Anna was holding her phone in her hand, glancing at the twenty plus texts from Tony and over 50 missed calls. She was not looking forward to walking back into the compound.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna where are you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t go on this mission.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna, are you okay?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Its all over the news.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This is bad.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don’t know what’s going to happen.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please let me know you’re alright.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She sighed and sat down next to Steve. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.” Hey, how are you doing?” Steve shook his head at her.</p><p>“If we had been sooner. If I had let you attack sooner.” He started.</p><p>“Hey, this isn’t your fault. It’s not Wanda’s fault either. It was an accident. If we hadn’t stopped them, it would have been a lot worse. Please don’t beat yourself up about this.” She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, before joining Nat back at the front, the compound in their view.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One Month Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Anna was sitting in her office at the tower, watching the news on Lagos. She hadn’t left the tower all month, Tony thinking it was better for her to stay out of sight.</p><p>
  <em>“What legal authority do enhanced individuals like Wanda Maximoff and Anna Porter have to operate in Nigeria?”</em>
</p><p>She watched the footage of the fight, her jumping into the building, her and Steve getting blown out of it. Her speed. Her strength. It wouldn’t be long before people stopped believing she was enhanced, which is they story they put out, and found out what she really was. Tony poked his head in, seeing what she was watching, and came over to shut the tv off. He walked over to her an stuck his hand out. “Time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything on the ride over. She had some idea of what was about to happen. She had heard Tony on the phone with the Secretary of State, and he was not happy. Frankly he was tired of the Avenger’s shit and wanted to put a stop to it. They got settled into a meeting room, Nat, Rhodey and Sam already waiting for them. She glanced up when Steve, Wanda and Vision entered, Wanda taking the seat next to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, having missed her friend.</p><p>Ross looked around the room for a moment before speaking. “Five years ago, I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery, and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective.” He paused before continuing. Giving Anna an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She glanced over at Tony, who was sitting in the corner, a hard look on his face.</p><p>“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some…that would prefer the word vigilantes.”</p><p>“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked him.</p><p>“How bout dangerous?” He said. “What would you call a group of US based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind.” He finished, looking directly at Wanda. Her grip tightened on Anna’s hand, and she gave a squeeze, trying to calm the girl.</p><p>He walked over to the screen and brought up the Chitauri battle of New York, Washington D.C, Sokovia. Anna looked up and saw herself ripping apart the bots like a monster, tears filling up her eyes, she looked down when Lagos came on the screen. Steve looked over to Anna and Wanda and then back at Ross. “Okay. That’s enough.” Ross nodded and turned the video off.</p><p>“For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” He said, setting down a very large binder in front of Wanda. Sokovia Accords it said on the front. She handed it to Rhodey.</p><p>“Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.” No. This was insane. If these people had information on her, they would want to use her. Like Hydra wanted to. Her hands started shaking, making Wanda look over at her with a concerned look.</p><p>It was Steve who spoke next. “The Avengers were formed to make the world a better place. I feel we’ve done that.”</p><p>“Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Ross looked to Anna. “We didn’t even know you existed. Funny enough, we can’t find anything on you either.” Anna looked down. There was a reason for that. “Believe me. This is the middle ground.”</p><p>Rhodey spoke up. “So, there are contingencies.”</p><p>“Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” Anna froze. She watched Steve look at Tony. If this meeting was taking place in just three days, then Tony had known about it a lot longer. He hadn’t said anything to her. He knew how she felt about people knowing what she was.</p><p>Ross told them if they came to a decision they didn’t like, that the Avengers would retire.</p><p> </p><p>They headed back to the common room area and talk everything over. Anna sat in one of the chairs, silent, as Steve read the Accords, and Rhodey gave his take.</p><p>Sam was clearly against it. “So let’s say we agree to this thing. How long before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals.”</p><p>Anna was gripping the chair arms so hard she was sure she was going to break them , listening to Sam and Rhodey bicker.</p><p>“I have an equation.” Vision interrupted. Everyone looked to him. “In the eight years since Mr. Stark has announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen.”</p><p>“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve suggested.</p><p>“I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict, and conflict breeds catastrophe.” He wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Tony.” Natasha began. “You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”</p><p>“That’s because he’s already made up his mind.”</p><p>“Boy you know me so well.”</p><p>Tony walked over to the sink to get a cup, grumbling about someone leaving coffee grounds in the disposal, which Anna was pretty sure was Sam. He pulled his phone out and threw up a picture of a young boy, said he was a good kid, had a good job lined up, but first he wanted to travel, do some good. Tony said we killed him when we dropped a house on him while we were kicking ass. Tony said we need to be put in check. Anna’s head snapped up at that. Causing her to speak for the first time.</p><p>“So what happens when they find out just what kind of monster you have on this team?” She said softly. Everyone turned to look at her. Anna stood. “What happens when they find out that my blood can heal? Or worse, that I live on blood to survive?” She asked, her voice getting louder. “You don’t think they’ll lock me up? Experiment on me? Use me to their hearts content!” She yelled. Tony looked like someone had slapped him in the face.</p><p>“I would never let that happen to you.” He told her.</p><p>“If we sign those, we are giving up our freedom! They own us! They can do whatever the hell they want with us! How DARE you think that you get to be the one who decides for the rest of us if we get that right taken away. I will never let someone be in charge of my life again. Ever.”</p><p>Steve winced, remembering the conversation they had. He looked up at Tony. “If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose.” Anna took this moment to leave the room, feeling her anger bubble up to the surface, her face changing. The best thing she could do right now is get away  from everyone.</p><p>She was in a staircase when Steve found her. She looked up and noticed he was near tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Steve looked at her, tears in his eyes. “It’s Peggy. She’s gone.” Anna’s heart broke for him in that moment, and she pulled him to her, running her hand down his back while he cried. “I’m so sorry Steve. I wish there was something that I could do to make this better.”</p><p>He pulled back. “Do you think Tony would be mad at you if you came to the funeral with me?”</p><p>Anna shook her head. “The things that Tony wants right now aren’t for the best of everyone, and besides, this is important. So, if you want me to go, I’ll go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Steve told her they would leave for London in the morning, and later that night she found out Sam was coming too, she was happy for that. Sam was a good friend.</p><p>Tony came and found her in their room a little while later, sitting on the bed next to her. “Do you really think I’d let anything happen to you Anna?” He said, pulling her hand into his.</p><p>“Of course not Tony. But did you even think? Think about what they could do to me?” She choked out. She then told him everything, about Hydra, being held captive. She left out the part about Bucky of course.</p><p>“Anna I’m sorry. I wish you would have told me.”</p><p>“I don’t like to think about it. I think I’m going to stay here tonight, I just need to be alone, is that okay?” Tony nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you sweetheart.”</p><p>“I love you too Tony.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So does anyone have idea on what sided of the Accords Anna will fall on? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Funeral and an Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna accompanies Steve and Sam to Peggy's funeral. Then she finally meets the Winter Soldier</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna didn’t tell Tony where she was going with Steve. She knew he would have a problem with it. He was jealous of the friendship that Anna had with Steve. He was family, and she cared about him.</p><p>She sat in the church in London, the funeral was set up beautifully. Steve of course helped carry her casket up. She could see the tears in his eyes and her heart was breaking for him. He had never gotten to have his life with his soulmate. She wouldn’t have wished that on her worst enemy. He took a seat next to her, and Anna slid her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She absentmindedly rubbed circles over the back of his hand and the preacher started speaking.</p><p>Anna felt a nudge, looking over to Sam as he nodded to the podium. She looked and saw is was the girl from Shield, also the girl Steve had said was his neighbor, who was a nurse. She tugged on Steve’s hand, and he looked up at Sharon. Steve’s grip on her hand tightened when Sharon started talking about ‘Aunt’ Peggy. Look like she had been hiding that bit of information. Anna had only met Sharon once, when she came to bring Steve some files. She could tell there was some flirting there, but Steve had been so awkward Anna had to step away to stop herself from laughing.</p><p>After the funeral, they stayed behind, Steve staying in the church for a moment to himself. Anna could hear Natasha’s voice and she smiled. Steve asked her who else signed the Accords.</p><p>“Tony, Rhodey, Vision. Clint says he’s retired, Wanda is TBD.” She said softly. “You know, Tony is pretty pissed Anna is here with you.”</p><p>“I figured he would be. I needed her here Nat. She’s the only one who knows what it’s like to wait your whole life to find your soulmate. I care about her'</p><p> </p><p>“I know, she cares about you too Steve, but you need to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt because you’re pining after someone else’s girl.” She said. Steve sighed. “I know.”</p><p>Anna stopped listening after that. She loved Tony, she really did. She also had feelings for Steve, and she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t think it was possible. You don’t get two soulmates, so why, if she had found hers, was she having feelings for someone else? Nat and Steve came out of the church, and Anna gave Nat a hug, telling her to not worry about her, or Steve. Nat smiled at her and headed for the jet.</p><p>They walked Sharon back to her hotel, giving her and Steve a minute to catch up. Sam got an alert on his phone, showed it to Anna, and they raced over to let Steve and Sharon know. They were up in Sharon’s room, watching the aftermath of the bombing at the Accords signing. Twelve people had died, including King T’Chaka from Wakanda. Anna's hand went up to her mouth. She knew T’Chaka when she was in Wakanda. He wasn’t the King yet, but he had been very kind to her.</p><p>The man they suspected to be responsible for the bombing came on the screen, and Anna’s eyes widened, snapping her head around to look at Steve. It was Bucky.</p><p>They caught a ride with Sharon to Vienna, and Steve had asked Anna and Sam to wait for him in a nearby bar while he checked on Nat. Steve walked up to them and Sam smirked. “She tell you to stay out of it?” Anna smiled. “Might have a point.” She added.</p><p>“He’d do it for me.”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “1945 maybe. I just want to make sure we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me. Well us.” He said, pointing at Anna. She put her hands up. “Hey, as long as the bullets aren’t wooden, I’ll be okay. I’m in, you know that Steve.”</p><p>Sam shot her a look. “Thanks for taking my side. Really.” Anna rolled her eyes at him as Sharon walked up , handing Steve a folder. Bucky was in Bucharest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve and Anna entered Bucky’s apartment and began looking around. “You shouldn’t have come with me Anna, we don’t know how stable he’s gonna be.”  Steve told her. She sighed. “He might remember me, that I tried to save him, I don’t know, maybe it will work.”</p><p>Steve found a notebook filled with random memories Bucky had been writing. He was trying to remember who he was. Sam came over the comms and let them know that special forces were coming at them. They had to get Bucky out of there fast. Anna sensed another heartbeat and spun around to see Bucky standing at the other end of the room. Steve noticed and turned to face him.</p><p>“Do you know me?” Steve asked.</p><p>Bucky paused for a second before answering. “You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum.”</p><p>Anna took a step forward. “What about me? Do you remember me?” She said cautiously.</p><p>He tilted his head and looked at her. “It’s okay if you don’t.” She started.</p><p>“I remember what they did to you. I remember your screams. I remember you tried to save me. You’re name is Anna, isn’t it.” She nodded, giving a small smile to Steve. “You look exactly the same, how is that?” He asked, taking a step back.</p><p>Anna cocked her head to the side. “That, my friend, is a story for another time.” She smiled softly at him. He was like a deer, if you made any sudden movements, it would spook him.</p><p>“I know you’re nervous.” Steve began. “And you have plenty of reason to be.”</p><p>“I wasn’t in Vienna, I don’t do that anymore.” Bucky said.</p><p>“<em>They’re entering the building.” Sam said.</em></p><p>“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now, and they’re not planning on taking you alive.”</p><p>“That’s smart. Good strategy.” Bucky said. “Steve.” Anna said, backing away from them, hearing the footsteps in the hall. “They’re here.”</p><p>Anna was detecting too many heartbeats for them to handle, listening to Steve plead with Bucky to not fight. “Steve, we have to go, we don’t have time.” A gas grenade came in the window, landing on the floor. Bucky kicked it to Steve, who trapped it under his shield before it went off. Bucky threw a table into the door, and two men came through the windows. Anna caught one, picking him up by the neck with ease, slamming him down on the floor, earning a raised eyebrow from Bucky. He took out the other one, and went to the back door after another one. Steve stopped him, telling Bucky he was gonna kill someone. Bucky flipped him on his back, punching into the floor next to Steve’s head. “I’m not gonna kill anyone.”</p><p>Gunfire erupted in the room and Steve threw his shield in front of them, and Bucky threw him out the window at the guy who shot at them. Bucky busted through the door, and Anna followed him, using her speed to get in front of him, taking a bullet in the shoulder. “What the hell are you?” She heard Bucky say from behind her. She kicked one of the officers, sending him flying into two more that were on the stairs. Bucky started punching them left and right, even grabbing the battering ram and using it to knock them down.</p><p>Bucky jumped down, entering another apartment, and Anna jumped to follow, taking out two more men on her way down. She watched as he ran and jumped off the balcony, landing on the roof of another building, picking up a backpack when he landed.</p><p>“Really?” Anna said to herself as she made the jump and took off after Bucky, only stopping when someone came out of nowhere and landed on him. This guy was dressed like a freakin cat. He came at Bucky and he ducked, Anna throwing a punch at the cat man. He kicked her in the gut, sending her to the ground. <em>How was he that strong?</em></p><p>Anna got back up and ran back towards him, Bucky grabbing her arm and spinning her, flinging her into the cat man. She landed on him, but he flung her off, going for Bucky again, throwing him into a vent, coming at him with claws. “Steve, could use a little help here.” She said over the comms.</p><p>A helicopter came around the corner, shooting at them, and the bullets just bounced right off the cat man. She looked harder and recognized that material. It was vibranium. His entire suit was made from it. Was he Wakandan? Sam swooped down and took out the chopper. Bucky and cat man, that’s what Anna was calling him in her head, were down on the street now and Steve had caught up to her, both of them jumping down to follow.</p><p>They jumped down into a tunnel, and started racing through the cars, cat man chasing Bucky, Anna and Steve chasing cat man, and then there were cops chasing them all. Steve stopped one of the cop cars, yanked the driver out, and he and Anna got in, continuing the chase.</p><p>“His suit, its vibranium.” Anna said to Steve. “He’s from Wakanda.” Cat man was on the back of the car as they were getting closer to Bucky, as more cop cars closed in on them. “Wishing you had stayed home?” Steve asked her, throwing her a smirk.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Bucky went into oncoming traffic, Steve following, getting rid of some of the cops at least. Bucky grabbed a motorcycle out of some guys hand, spun it around and landed on the seat. Anna’s mouth dropped open. “That’s probably the coolest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Steve smiled knowing that Bucky was always a showoff. The cat man ran over the front of the car, jumping at Bucky, but he caught him by the throat, dragging him to the ground. Bucky threw up an explosive, blowing up the bridge, and Anna and Steve bolted out of the car before it crashed and started flipping. They both attacked cat man and stood in front of Bucky, protecting him.</p><p>Rhodey landed in between them and told everyone to stand down, they were surrounded by cops now. This is exactly what Anna hadn’t wanted. Cat man took of his mask and Anna knew that face anywhere. It was T’Challa. She felt her hands being restrained behind her as she was shoved to the ground. Steve turned to her. “I’m so sorry Anna.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet the Winter Soldier and Anna finally chooses whose side she's on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a certain way I was going for this story, but changed my mind. LucindaAM This chapter is for you! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were being transported to Berlin, most likely to an embassy, to be arrested and sent back to the states, Anna sat next to Steve, Sam behind them, and T’Challa in front. Anna couldn’t stop shaking. What were they going to do to her? Tony couldn’t charm his way out of this one. She had followed Steve to a different country, injured a lot of people, and tried to protect a wanted criminal.</p><p>Tony was going to be so pissed. Her eyes were closed as she listened to Sam talk about T’Challa liking cats. She felt Steve’s hands grab hers and she opened her eyes to look at him. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to her and she gave his hand a squeeze. She didn’t blame him for this, she chose to go with him, and she chose to follow him into a fight.</p><p>“Your suit, it’s vibranium?” Steve asked T’Challa. He paused for a moment before answering him.</p><p>“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”</p><p>Steve didn’t answer him.</p><p> </p><p>They were let out of the truck and saw Sharon standing with a group of men. Steve asked what was going to happen to Bucky and they said a psychological evaluation and extradition. Sharon introduced the man as Everett Ross. They took Sam’s wings, Steve’s shield and T’Challa’s suit. They were being led to an office, when Anna saw Natasha walking toward them.</p><p>“For the record, this is what making things worse looks like.”</p><p>Anna could hear Tony’s voice and she got very nervous. She didn’t even want to face him. How many times was she gonna lie to him? More to the fact, why did she feel like she had to? She looked up and Tony was staring at her, phone in his hand. Yeah. He was pissed. He came over to Anna and put his arms around her. She relaxed in his arms when he placed a kiss on her forehead. “What did you do now?” He asked.</p><p>“Consequences?” Steve asked him. Tony pulled away from her. “Ross wants you all prosecuted, I had to give him something.”</p><p>“I’m not getting that shield back am I?”</p><p>Nat turned around. “Technically, it’s the government’s property. Wings too.”</p><p>“That’s cold.”</p><p>“Warmer than jail.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna stood in front of the cameras with Nat, watching cameras of Bucky. She wished they could have done more for him. She was trying really hard to ignore the argument going on between Steve and Tony behind her. Tony meant well, he really did, but the things he thought he was doing right, ended up hurting people. Like keeping Wanda at the compound. Tony stormed out of the room and Anna went back up to see if Steve was okay, watching Bucky’s interrogation begin. Sharon came in and turned on the audio and video so they would know what’s going on.</p><p>Steve was holding the leaked pictures of Bucky in his hand. He asked why they would get leaked, to flush him out. Right into Shields hands. It made sense, but if someone was trying to frame him to flush him out, how would getting him arrested help? She glanced up at the monitor, listening to the doctor talk to Bucky.</p><p>The lights suddenly went out. Sharon told them where they were keeping Bucky and Anna followed Steve and Sam out of the room. Anna strained her ears to try and find Bucky, and she heard a man saying words she didn’t understand. No, wait. She knew those words.</p><p>“Steve! We have to find him. They’re going to turn him on us. They’re saying the words, the ones to bring out the Winter Soldier.” Steve picked up the pace, Anna right behind him.</p><p>She could hear Bucky screaming. By the time they made it down there, Anna knew they were too late. There were bodies everywhere. She heard someone calling for help, the man that was talking to Bucky. “He’s Hydra Steve.” She called out. She entered the room and was caught by the throat by Bucky. He threw her into the wall, going for Sam next. Anna stood slowly, watching as Bucky threw Steve down an elevator shaft. She chased after Bucky, making sure Sam was okay first.</p><p>She got to the main level to find Tony fighting Bucky. She took off, sliding in between Tony and Bucky, knocking Bucky to the floor. She jumped up and caught his metal fist in hers, pushing it back.</p><p>“Bucky, stop. It’s me. It’s Anna.” Bucky paused for a second, looking her in the eyes, and for a moment, Anna thought she had gotten through to him. The moment passed and Bucky had her with his other hand, slamming her down on to a table.</p><p>Anna was back up, jumping to a higher level, meeting him at the top of the stairs. She landed a blow to his jaw, knocking him back. She blocked his next hit, kicking him in the gut. He stumbled back and she went for him again, but she heard the whirring of his metal hand as it collided with her chest, sending her over the balcony, landing on the floor.</p><p>She rolled over, feeling the blood oozing out of her head. “Fucking dick.” She got out, gasping at the pain. She made sure Tony and Nat were okay, then ran outside to find Sam. They watched as the helicopter go down into the water, running over to meet Steve and an unconscious Bucky. They got him into an abandoned warehouse, and locked his arm in between some steel so he couldn’t get out if they were dealing with the Winter Soldier when he woke up.</p><p>Anna was sitting by the door when Steve came over. She stood up and he looked down at her, concern written all over his face. “Anna, you don’t have to keep doing this, following me. It’s only going to cause problems for you with Tony.” She let out a short laugh.</p><p>“Let me handle Tony, okay? And as for following you, I believe you’re doing what’s right, and I wanna help Bucky just as much as you do, so stop trying to get rid of me Cap.” She smirked up at him. Suddenly Steve’s lips were on hers and she froze. He had one hand on the back of her neck, the other around her waist. She leaned into the kiss, putting her hands on his chest. He pushed her back against the wall and she moaned into the kiss. <em>Damn he was good. </em></p><p>She felt like she was on fire. A jolt of electricity ran up her legs, and Steve felt it too. Why was this happening? Why was she feeling this way? She felt a warmth surround her, a calm, making her feel safe. Her hand went up to his neck, sliding her fingers through his hair, it was so soft.</p><p>A few seconds later, she came back to her senses, and slowly pushed him away, resting her forehead against his chest. “I’m sorry Steve, I can’t.” She heard him sigh, and felt his arms leave her. She frowned at the loss of contact, feeling the warmth dissipate. She looked up at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve just wanted to since I met you.” He told her. She smiled up at him. “Steve I care about you, a lot. Probably more than I should. I love Tony, I’m so sorry, because I know that you are an amazing man, and any girl would be lucky to have you.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Friends?” He whispered.</p><p>She smiled. “Of course.”</p><p>“Hey Cap!” Sam called out to them. They ran over to him and saw that Bucky was awake.</p><p>“Steve.” Bucky called out.</p><p>“Which Bucky am I talking to?”</p><p>“Your mom’s name was Sarah.” He chuckled. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Anna snorted, covering her mouth with her hand when Steve shot her a look.</p><p>“Can’t read that in a museum.”</p><p>“So just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?” Sam said sarcastically.</p><p>“What did I do?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>“Oh, God, I knew this would happen.” Bucky whispered. “Everything Hydra put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the God damned words.”</p><p>“Who was he?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“People are dead. The bombing, the setup, the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you.” Steve said. “I need you to do better than ‘I don’t know’.”</p><p>“Steve.” Anna said from behind him. She knew Bucky already felt bad enough as it was, they didn’t need to berate him. She stepped out from behind Steve and took a few steps closer to Bucky.</p><p>“Anna?” Bucky whispered. She smiled and nodded her head. “Thank you, for trying to save me then. I’m sorry for trying to kill you.” Anna laughed. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried.” The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched up into a small smile.</p><p>“He wanted to know about Siberia.” Bucky began. “Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.”</p><p>“Why would he need to know that?”</p><p>“Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapter is so short! So bam. Drama! What do you guys think??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Another mark and the Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Anna figure out what's happening and everyone come together at the Airport.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna froze. They had made more soldiers. That’s what they had been trying to do with her.</p><p>“Who were they?” Steve asked, noticing how tense Anna had become.</p><p>Bucky sighed. “Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history, and that was before the serum.”</p><p>“They all turn out like you?” Sam asked him.</p><p>“Worse.”</p><p>Anna glanced up at Bucky. “That’s what they were trying to do to me.” She paused, looking over to Steve. “They were trying to use my blood to create more soldiers, but they were experimenting with too many things, and it wasn’t working. They didn’t have the right recipe for the serum back then, so whatever they were mixing my blood with, it was making them unstable.” She looked down as she got quiet. “They didn’t know that all they needed was my blood alone to make more like me.”</p><p>“What do you mean, like you? What are you exactly?” Bucky asked her. He had never known when they were held together, just that they had experimented on her, tortured her, taken her blood.</p><p>“I’m a vampire.” She said softly. Bucky’s eyes widened, looking to Steve, who nodded.</p><p>“I heal fast, my blood heals other people, I have superhuman strength and speed.” She paused before she continued. “And if you die with my blood in your system, you become one.”</p><p>Steve’s head shot up at that last part. He hadn’t known that. He had read of all different methods of what people thought creating a vampire was, but he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“The doctor, could he control them?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>“Said he wanted to see an empire fall.”</p><p>“With these guys, he could do it.” Bucky started. “They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They could take a whole country down in one night, you’d never see them coming.”</p><p>Sam walked over to where Anna and Steve were standing and faced them, so his back was toward Bucky. “This would have been a lot easier a week ago.”</p><p>“If we call Tony.” Steve started.</p><p>“No, he won’t believe us.”</p><p>“Even if he did...”</p><p>“Who knows if the Accords would let him help.”</p><p>“What if I called him? He might listen to me.” Anna offered. Sam gave her a pointed look.</p><p>“At what cost to you?” Steve asked, concerned. “He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me Steve, but I don’t think he’s particularly happy with me right now, so maybe that’s not such a good idea.”</p><p>“We’re on our own.” Steve replied, looking at Bucky.</p><p>“Maybe not.” Sam said. Anna and Steve looked over to him. “I know a guy.”</p><p>They had gotten a motel room to wait, while Sam was on the phone with the guy who could help them. He and Bucky were both outside, and Anna had gone into the bathroom to change. She opened her bag she brought and pulled out her suit that Tony had made for her. It was made from the similar material of Nat’s, it was thin and breathable, and had holsters for her gun, daggers and her baton that Nat had given her, which had an electromagnetic shock in it, much like hers.</p><p>Anna sighed and pulled her hair up, pulling of her shirt and pants, leaving her in just a tank and panties, and looking in the mirror. She looked tired. She went to turn the water on, when something in the mirror caught her eye. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her thigh. A vine wrapped it’s way around her thigh, coming up and stopping just above her hip bone. She glanced at the red one on her arm. They were identical, except this one was glowing blue. She sucked in a breath and her hands started shaking. She snapped out of it when there was a knock on the door.”</p><p>“Anna?” She heard Steve say.</p><p>“Yeah?” She said shakily. “Um...can I talk to you? There’s something you need to see.”</p><p>Anna closed her eyes and let out a slow breath before she turned and opened the door. Steve was standing there in a t-shirt and his boxers. Her breath hitched and she looked down at his leg.</p><p>There was a mark identical to hers going up his leg, glowing black, just like Tony’s had. Her mouth dropped and she looked back up at him. “How is this possible?”</p><p>“Fate coming back to fucking taunt me?” She said, getting a look from Steve at her language. She remembered a conversation she had with a witch that found her shortly after she had turned.</p><p>
  <em>Anna thought it was silly, but Joanna had insisted on reading her. Daniella’s coven had found her and taken her in, protecting her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Joanna this is silly.” Anna said laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joanna raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to know why you don’t have a soulmark or not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna sighed and held her hand out to her. Joanna took her hand and closed her eyes. After a moment she smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are destined to many great things Anna. Becoming this, becoming a vampire is your destiny. You will help many people. You will save the world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anna looked at her warily. “What about my mark?” Joanna smiled. “You are also destined to have to great loves in this life.” Annas eyes widened in shock. “What does that mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joanna smiled. “It means you are an amazing person and wonderful things are planned for you.”</em>
</p><p>Anna sighed. “It all makes sense now.” Steve looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“When I first became a vampire, a coven took me in because I was a friend to one of their witches who died. They helped me understand how to live, they made my ring that lets me walk in the daylight, they took care of me. When they found I didn’t have a soulmark yet, Joanna wanted to read me, see into my future.” Anna laughed. “I thought it was silly, but I trusted her. She told me that I was going to do amazing things, save lives, I guess joining the Avengers is what she meant by that.” She closed her eyes and took a big breath.</p><p>“She also said I would have to great loves. I guess this is what she meant. I don’t know how it happened, but you’re my soulmate too Steve. It explains why we had an attraction from the beginning, why your blood tasted so good, why you were so concerned about me in Sokovia, and why I’ve followed you no question this whole time. I have two soulmates.” They looked at each other for a minute, realizing just what happened, and then Steve took a step into the bathroom and put his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes, before crashing his lips down onto hers.</p><p>Her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him against her. She moaned when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Steve picked her up by her legs and sat her on the bathroom counter, his hands running down her thighs, and back up her sides. She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her eyes ran down his chest, then back up to his face. He smiled, running a thumb over her mouth.</p><p>She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. She kissed his neck, feeling his pulse underneath her mouth. Her face changed and she stiffened in his arms. He pulled back and she moved her head down so he wouldn’t see her face.</p><p>“Hey.” He said softly. He pulled her head up towards him. “You don’t have to hide from me, ever. I trust you.” She looked up at him as her face relaxed. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.</p><p>“Wait. I don’t want to go any further without telling Tony. I’m sorry. He deserves to know. This is a lot to take in even for me, I just think we should all sit down and talk about this.” She said softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead, turning to go, shutting the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>She hopped off the counter and put her clothes on, exhaling loudly. What was she gonna say? <em>‘Oh, by the way, Steve kissed me when I followed him into Germany, found out he’s my other soulmate I didn’t know about, guess you have to share me now, sorry!’ </em>No, that was stupid. She knew how Tony felt about Steve, they were friends of course, and Tony would fight to save his life, but he had always had the stories of Captain America hung over his head  by his father that there was always some kind of jealousy there, even before he had met Anna.</p><p>She heard Sam and Bucky come back into the room saying they were ready to go meet the rest of their team. She loaded her weapons in her holsters and headed back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They all piled into the small beetle Sam had hotwired and drove to a spot under a bridge to meet Sharon, to get their gear back. Anna was in the backseat with Bucky, and she had to admit she was uncomfortable. Not because he made her feel that way, but because he was so large. They watched as Sharon opened the trunk, revealing Steve’s shield and Sam’s wings. Bucky was shifting back and forth, trying to get comfortable. He had had asked Sam to move his seat up, and being the man child that Sam was, said no. Anna rolled her eyes and smacked Sam in the back of the head, making him move the seat. There still wasn’t enough room for Bucky, so Anna swung her legs up onto Bucky’s lap, making him stiffen, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Oh, stop. This way you can scoot closer to the center of the seat and have more room, unless Sam wants to sit in the back?” She gestured up front. Sam turned his head and gave her a look, rolling his eyes. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Steve came back around to the car and put all the gear in the trunk. “Thanks.” Bucky said softly. Anna gave him a small smile. “No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove to a parking garage, going almost to the top floor, where they found a white van. Clint jumped out, followed by Wanda. She gave the girl a hug, she had missed her. “There is…something different about you.” Wanda said to her. Anna glanced at Steve, then back to her. “I’ll tell you later.” Anna said smirking.</p><p>Steve turned to Wanda. “Thanks for having my back.”</p><p>“It was time to get off my ass.” Anna laughed.</p><p>“How bout our other recruit?” Steve asked him.</p><p>“He’s rarin to go.” Clint went over and slammed the van door open, jolting the man out of sleep. He got out, asking Clint what time zone he was in, Clint pushing him forward. He stuck his hand out, shaking Steve’s.</p><p>“Captain America.”</p><p>“Mr. Lang.”</p><p>Lang couldn’t stop shaking Steve’s hand, it was quite comical, Anna turning away from them to hide her laugh.</p><p>“They tell you what were up against?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Something about some psycho-assassins?”</p><p>Steve nodded. “We’re outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.”</p><p>Lang though about it for a second. “Yeah, well, what else is new.”</p><p>Bucky said they should get moving, and Clint mentioning they had a chopper lined up. Then an alarm started sounding, someone coming on the speaker.<br/><br/></p><p>“They’re evacuating the airport.”</p><p>“Stark.” Sam said.</p><p>Steve looked around at everyone. “Suit up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anna watched from a distance as Steve jogged out to the middle of the airport where the chopper Clint had gotten for them was waiting. When he got close to it, she saw something attaching to it, sending shocks through it, rendering it useless. She saw Tony and Rhodey land in front of Steve.</p><p>“Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people you know at the airport, isn’t that weird?” Tony said sarcastically.</p><p>“Definitely weird.” Rhodey replied.</p><p>Tony looked at Steve. “Where is she Cap.”</p><p>Anna was next to Steve in an instant, earning a ‘Whoa’ from Rhodey. “I’m here Tony.” She watched as a look of relief washed over his face. She gave him a small smile.</p><p>“You need to go home Anna. I can protect you, if you just go home. Please.” He pleaded with her. She could see the worry in his eyes. She could feel her mark vibrating. Both of them.</p><p>“I can’t do that Tony, I’m sorry. I love you, but I need to be here.” She reasoned.</p><p>“Hear me out Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all this.” Anna watched as Black Panther came from out of nowhere to join Tony and Rhodey.</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>“Your highness.”</p><p> “Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”</p><p>“You’re after the wrong guy.”</p><p>“You’re judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.” Tony said.</p><p>“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can’t let the doctor find them first Tony, I can’t.” Steve told him. Natasha came out of the shadows. Anna sighed. She really didn’t want to have to fight any of these people. They were family.</p><p>“Steve.” Nat started. “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?”</p><p>“Alright, I’ve run out of patience. Underoos!” He yelled. Out of nowhere a web came down and yanked Steve’s shield out of his hand and bound Steve’s wrists together.</p><p>“Nice job kid.”</p><p>“Thanks!” The kid said. “Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better, it’s just, new suit. It’s nothing Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Really Tony? You brought a kid into this?” Anna asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. “I needed help.” He said, giving Anna a look.</p><p>“You’ve been busy.” Steve told him. Anna looked around, trying to see if Tony had brought anyone else with him. She was sure at least Vision was hiding somewhere.</p><p>“And you’ve been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint, ‘rescuing’ Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place, pulling Anna into this? I’m trying to keep…I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.” Tony said, frantically.</p><p>“You did that when you signed.”</p><p>“Alright were done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re gonna come with us now, because it’s US. Come on.”</p><p>Anna heard Sam come over the comms saying they had found the Quinjet in hangar 5 on the north runway. Steve put his hands up in the air, and Clint shot an arrow through it, freeing him. This was it. This was going to happen.</p><p>Steve gave Lang the go ahead and he jumped up to normal size, handing Steve his shield back. That was probably one of the weirdest things Anna had ever seen. Anna turned around and went to follow T’Challa to stop him from going after Bucky, Steve right behind her. They alternated blows, then Anna pulled out her baton and lit it up, jabbing T’Challa with it. His suit absorbed the power and he kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards.</p><p>She stood up and watched as Wanda started hurling cars at Tony. She yelled out as he was pinned under them. She let out a sigh of relief when he got out, running over to catch up with Clint and Wanda, Steve and Lang not far behind, they headed for the hangar the housed the jet, when a laser hit the ground in front of them, making them stop. Ah. There was Vision.</p><p>“Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you’re doing is right.” Vision said as Tony and the rest of the team joined him. “But for the collective good, you must surrender now.”</p><p>“What do we do Cap.” Sam asked. Anna closed her eyes. There was no turning back now. Tony wasn’t going to stop until he had Bucky, and Steve wasn’t going to stop until he got Bucky out of there.</p><p>“We fight.” Anna hung her head and followed as Steve began walking toward them. In her head, she was trying to figure out who to go after, who she could hurt the least. She decided on T’Challa, with Bucky right beside her.</p><p>She jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, Bucky throwing a punch with his metal arm, keeping him down. He threw his leg out, taking Bucky down, and jumped back and spun to kick Anna, who caught his foot and flipped him backwards, him landing on his feet.</p><p>Bucky grabbed T’Challa by the throat. “I didn’t kill your father.”</p><p>“Then why did you run.”</p><p>He pulled Bucky’s metal arm off and flung him back, right into Anna, they landed with a thud, Anna groaning at the weight of Bucky on top of her. He jumped up and held out his hand to her, helping her up. He came at Bucky again, throwing him into some crates, and Wanda caught his hand with her magic right as his claws were going to Bucky’s throat.</p><p>Anna and Bucky took cover by a plane, Steve meeting up with them.</p><p>“We gotta go. That guy’s probably to Siberia by now.” Bucky said.</p><p>“We need to take down Rhodey and Vision.” Anna told them. Steve nodded. “I’ll take Vision, you guys get to the jet.” He told them. Sam came over the comms telling Steve to go with them.</p><p>“The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.” Sam said.</p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it, if we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.” Clint told them. Anna knew he was right. The rest of them needed to keep fighting so Bucky could get away.</p><p>“That includes me.” Anna added. Steve looked over at her and shook his head. “No, Anna come with us.” She walked over to him and put her hand on his face. “I can’t. I have to stay here and help. I have to fix things with Tony. I have to tell him everything. It’s gonna be okay, just come back to me.” She said, leaning up and kissing him softly. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Alright Sam, what’s the play.”</p><p>“We need a diversion, something big.”</p><p>Lang came over the comms. “I’ve got something kinda big. But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don’t come back for me.”</p><p>“You sure about this Scott?”</p><p>“I do it all the time. I mean once, in a lab. Then I passed out.”</p><p>Anna turned around to see Scott twenty times his size, holding on to Rhodey, who looked like a big in his hand. “Guess that’s what he means.” Anna said laughing. This was crazy. Anna gave Steve one last quick kiss. “Go.” She said, watching him and Bucky head for the hanger.</p><p>After going another round with T’Challa, she watched as the jet few into the sky and let out a sigh of relief. They had done it; Steve and Bucky had gotten out. She watched in horror as Sam moved out of the way of Vision’s beam hitting Rhodey instead. He started falling, Tony and Sam, racing down toward, they weren’t going to reach him in time, and Anna wasn’t sure she was going to either.</p><p>She got to him just as Tony did, watching as he ripped Rhodey’s faceplate on. He was unconscious. She could hear his heartbeat. Tony looked up at her with glossy eyes. “Anna.”</p><p>She put a hand over his and moved down in front of Rhodey. “I got it.” She bit into her wrist, and put it against Rhodey’s mouth, letting her blood trickle in. It took a few minutes, but Rhodey opened his eyes and looked up at Anna. She felt Tony’s hand on her back.</p><p>“What the hell was that.” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“A thank you would be nice Rhodes.” Anna said laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So what did you all think? This definitely makes the story more interesting lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I have To Hurt You To Save You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all comes to an end and Anna has to choose a side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey was mostly healed when Anna and Tony got him in to Nat’s SUV. He would be fine in a few hours, there had been a lot of damage to his spine. The ride back to the compound was silent, Anna sitting in the front seat, staring out the window, praying to God that Steve and Bucky were okay.</p><p>They got Rhodey settled in his room at the compound, telling him he needed to rest. Anna ventured out on the balcony where he found Tony and Nat.</p><p>“You let them go Nat.” She heard Tony say from behind her.</p><p>“We played this wrong…” She started.</p><p>“Boy it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing huh? It sticks in the DNA.”</p><p>“Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?” Nat spat.</p><p>Tony noticed Anna had joined them and she went to stand in between them, brushing her hand on Tony’s arm.</p><p>“T’Challa told Ross what you did, so they’re coming for you.” He told Nat.</p><p>“I’m not the one who needs to watch their back.”</p><p>“What about me?” Anna whispered. Tony sighed and pulled her to him. Despite everything that had happened, he was glad to have her home. He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle.</p><p>“I managed to convince Ross that you were going to help me bring in Cap and Barnes, and he promised you immunity.” Anna stiffened and pulled back, looking up at him. “You did what?”</p><p>“I had to tell him something Anna, he wanted to arrest you and take you to The Raft. I told you, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I mean it.” He leaned down, kissing her softly. When he pulled back, there were tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Honey what’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p>“I have to tell you something, and I need you to promise not to freak out, or get angry, okay?” She asked, looking up at him.</p><p>“I don’t like where this is going.”</p><p>Anna sighed. “After we got out of the embassy in Berlin, we were waiting on Barnes to wake up, and Steve came up to me and told me that I didn’t have to keep following him, that I could stop and go back home. I told him that I was following him because I believed what he was doing was right. He kissed me.” Tony stepped back from her.</p><p>“He WHAT!” He yelled, “Tony, please don’t get angry… there’s more.”</p><p>“More! God Anna! Did you sleep with him!”</p><p>“No! I swear I didn’t!” Anna said, tears falling down her face. Tony calmed down and took a deep breath. “Then what else happened.”</p><p>Anna closed her eyes and regained her composure. “When I was changing my clothes, I noticed something on my leg. I looked down and I saw this.” She tugged her pants down on her left side, showing just enough of the vine on her hip that Tony knew what it was. It was blue, and it was staring him in the face. <br/><br/></p><p>“That’s not possible.” He choked out. Why did that Star Spangled ass have to take something else away from him?</p><p>“I don’t know why it happened, and I promise I’m going to research the hell out of it, but Steve is my soulmate too.”</p><p>“No.” Tony whimpered. “You were mine.”</p><p>Anna stepped to him, taking his face in her hands, wiping the tears falling from his eyes. “And I’m still yours. I’m not going anywhere Tony.” She lifted her sleeve to show him his mark. “See? It’s still there. I’m still yours. I love you Tony.” He rested his forehead on hers. “He’s waited so long to be happy Tony, he deserves this, just like you do, take it easy on him okay?”</p><p>“I don’t want to share you with anyone, let alone the Capsicle.” Anna chuckled. “Tony, don’t be selfish. There’s plenty of me to go around.” She said smiling up at him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away when is watch started beeping. It was a picture of the doctor what was supposed to examining Bucky, dead in a hotel room.</p><p>“I told you.” Anna deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the raft by night fall, meeting Ross when the exited the chopper.</p><p>“So? You got the files? Let’s reroute the satellite, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”</p><p>Ross smirked. “You seriously think I’m going to listen to you after that fiasco in Lepzig? You’re lucky you’re not in one of these cells. Both of you.” He said sternly, looking at Anna, He led them into a control room, where they could see all the cells. Anna’s eyes welled up. She felt so guilty, they were in there and she had gotten to go home with Tony like nothing happened.</p><p>They walked into the cell area and Anna ran up to Wanda’s cell. “Wanda?” She said. The young girl looked over to her with red rimmed eyes. “I’m so sorry Wanda.”</p><p>She heard clapping and turned to see Clint standing in his cell. “The Futurist gentlemen! The Futurist is here! With his little trophy wife! He sees all, he knows what’s best for you.” Anna hung her head. She had never meant for any of this to happen. She watched Tony walk over to him.</p><p>Anna walked over to Sam’s cell. “Have you heard from them?” He asked her. “No, and I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.”</p><p>“He’ll be okay, he’s smart, and he’s got Barnes to watch his six.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Anna smiled. She felt Tony walk up to them. “How’s Rhodes?” Sam asked.</p><p>“He’ll be okay, full recovery. Anna got to him in time.” Sam let out a sigh.</p><p>“What do you need. They feed you yet?” Tony asked him.</p><p>“Oh, you a good cop now?”</p><p>“Im just the guy who needs to know where Steve went.</p><p>“Well, you better go get a bad cop, cause you’re gonna have to go Mark Fuhram on my ass to get information out of me.”</p><p>“Well, I just knocked the A out of their AV. We got about 30 seconds before they realize it’s not their equipment.” Tony said. He pulled up the image of the doctor and told him that he was the one who was supposed to interrogate Bucky. “Clearly I made a mistake. Sam I was wrong.”</p><p>“That’s a first.”</p><p>“Cap is definitely off the reservation, but he’s about to need all the help he can get.”</p><p>Sam sighed and looked to Anna. “Cap didn’t tell you where he was going?” Tony glanced over at Anna and she shook her head. “I knew they were going to Siberia, I don’t know exactly where.”</p><p> </p><p>The chopper lifted into the sky, and Tony turned to Anna. “Ready to fly?” He asked. She tilted her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>He nodded down to two holes in the console. “Remember the suit I was working on? The one we fought over? It’s yours Anna. I wanted you to be safe, although, I realize that you don’t really need protection. But at least it come in handy now.” He said, beaming at her. She smiled softly at him. Now she felt like an ass. ‘Thank you Tony.”</p><p>“So, ready?” He asked as they both hovered their fingers over the console.</p><p>“Ready.” Anna pushed her finger down and a suit enveloped her, pulling her through the back of the chopper and out into the sky. She freaked out for a second, then realized it was flying itself, following Tony.</p><p>“Hello Ms. Porter, how are you liking your suit?” Friday asked.</p><p>“It’s definitely something I’ll have to get used to but I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>They landed next to the Quinjet, Anna breathing out a sigh of relief that they had made it. Now they had to hope they were alive. She followed Tony into the building, pointing in the direction she could hear footsteps. Tony opened a big door and she almost cried out when she saw Steve and Bucky standing on some stairs. Steve walked towards them a little apprehensive.</p><p>“You seem a little defensive.</p><p>“It’s been a long day. You make another suit for Rhodey?” Steve asked. Anna retraced the suit, and it all formed into a bar on her wrist. She watched as Steve’s face softened and he lowered his shield. “Anna.” He said, stepping forward. Anna closed the distance and threw her arms around him. She realized he was shaking. She pulled back and looked up at him. “Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m alright. I’m here.” She smiled.</p><p>Tony watched the interaction and felt a pang of jealousy. Anna had asked him not to be, but he couldn’t help it. He had waited for so long to find her and now she wasn’t just his anymore, she was Steve’s too. He looked past them and noticed Barnes still had his gun trained on them. “At ease soldier, I’m not currently after you.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Steve said, looking down at Anna. She pulled from his grasp and looked over at Tony.</p><p>“Could be your story’s not so crazy. Ross has no idea we’re here, I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself, Anna too.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Steve said. Anna chuckled as Tony scoffed. “It’s good to see you Tony.”</p><p>“You too Cap.” Tony noticed that Bucky still had his gun raised. “Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you’re killing me, there’s a truce here, you can drop.” Steve motioned for him to lower his gun and he did, looking very confused. They ventured into the facility, coming up to a big room.</p><p>“I got heat signatures.” Tony said.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“Uh, one.” <em>W</em><em>ait a minute, there were 5 more soldiers. </em>They entered the room and the lights went up, showing the 5 cryo freeze units that housed the soldiers. Anna didn’t detect any heartbeats. Zemo’s voice came over an intercom. “If it’s any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?”</p><p>“I’m grateful to them though.” He continued. “They brought you here.” More lights came on and they could see Zemo’s face behind the glass. Steve threw his shield at it, but it did nothing.</p><p>“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Steve asked. Anna got a sick feeling in her stomach, something very bad was about to happen.</p><p>After talking to Steve about the people that he had lost, he turned on a monitor, Anna followed Tony over to it. It was a video of a road. “I know that road.” Tony said, “What is this?”</p><p>A car came into the frame and crashed into a tree. Anna could feel Tony’s heart rate speed up, and she put a hand on his arm. The car ignited in flames and the motorcycle that passed came back into view. They watched as the man got off the bike. Anna knew what this was, this was the day Tony’s parents died, he had told her about it. She turned her head to look at Bucky, his head hung low. He made eye contact with her and she knew that it was him in the video.</p><p>Her hand flew to cover her mouth, tears falling from her eyes and The Winter Soldier beat Howard in the face until he wasn’t moving anymore. The soldier walked to the other side of the car where Tony’s mother was, killing her. He walked back around to the camera and held up his gun toward it, pulling the trigger.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Anna whispered, turning to Tony. There was nothing but rage on his face and she knew what was about to happen. “Tony…”</p><p>Tony started for Bucky but Steve stopped him. Tony turned around. “Did you know?”</p><p>“I didn’t know it was him.” Anna snapped her head in Steve’s direction.</p><p>“Don’t bullshit me Rogers, did you know!”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>In an instant Tony’s faceplate was on and he hurled Steve across the room. Bucky raised his gun, but Tony shot at it, catching Bucky’s metal arm as he swung. Tony slammed him into the ground and Anna ran over, trying to pull Tony off him. Even with her strength, his suit was strong. Steve’s shield clipped him in the back of the head. Tony flew them up, and the cryo freeze units started falling, Anna jumped out of the way, but a beam had fallen on her leg. She cried out and Bucky lifted it off of her, pulling her to his feet.</p><p>She saw Tony getting up and looked over to Steve. “Go! Get out of here! Anna go with him.”</p><p>Bucky and Anna took off, barely missing a beam from Tony’s suit, before they started climbing to the opening in the top. He had reached where the ledge they were on and Anna put herself between Bucky and Tony. “Tony stop!” She cried.</p><p>“My mother Anna! That was my mother!” Tony yelled at her. Tears filled her eyes, she knew what it was like to want revenge on someone.</p><p>“I know Tony, I know, But it wasn’t his fault. This isn’t the way.” Tony landed in front of her. “Move Anna. I’m only telling you once.” Tony wouldn’t hurt her, she knew that much. She was about to step to the side when Steve’s shield hit Tony in the back, knocking him down a few levels. Anna turned to Bucky. “Go!” She growled.</p><p>The lid of the facility exploded and closed on them, knocking Bucky and Anna down, Anna hitting her head, Tony grabbed Bucky and put him in a chokehold as she slowly got up.</p><p>“Do you even remember them?”</p><p>“I remember all of them.”</p><p>Bucky threw them both off the ledge, Steve grabbing hold, and they all fell down to the bottom. Anna ran as fast as she could, helping Steve up, when Tony pulled himself up on the ledge.</p><p>“Please stop this. This isn’t the way.”<br/><br/></p><p>Anna get out of the way now!” Tony screamed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Tony paused for a minute then blasted the both of them, Anna flew to the right and her head connected with a pillar, knocking her out. When she came to, the first thing she saw was Bucky, unconscious, and without most of his metal arm. She grunted as she pulled herself over to him. He still had a heart beat. “Bucky.” She whispered. He wasn’t getting up. She wiped the blood off the side of her head and struggled to stand. Tony was on the ground and Steve was slamming his shield into his chest repeatedly. She walked over and pulled Steve off of Tony standing over him, catching Steve’s shield with her hand and throwing it. “That’s enough!” She growled, her face changing.</p><p>“Anna.” Tony began. She flipped her face around to him. “I said enough.”</p><p>“Anna he’s not gonna stop until Bucky is dead, you know he won’t.” Anna closed her eyes and looked down, tears falling. She knew what she had to do, and she hated herself for it. But it was the only way to protect all of them. She looked back up at Steve through her tears and the sight of her face broke his heart. She was in the middle of this because she had followed him. She was torn in between him and Tony.</p><p>“I know.” She whispered. She leaned in and kissed Steve softly, only for a few seconds, and pulled away, looking him in the eyes. She was full on sobbing now. “You’re going to take Bucky, and you’re going to get out of here. You’re going to take him somewhere safe. Go, now.” She choked out. Steve backed away and went straight to Bucky to help him up, and they both disappeared behind a wall. She knew the compulsion wouldn’t last long, but she hoped it was long enough for them to get out of there.</p><p>She whimpered and fell to the ground, staring at the floor. She had promised Steve. She had promised him she wouldn’t compel him ever again. She felt a tug on her hand and turned to Tony.</p><p>“You compleled him didn’t you.” She nodded and looked over his injuries. He needed help. She bit into her wrist and held it out to him. He hesitated before taking it. He drank for a few minutes and let go, and Anna immediately got up and walked outside, sitting in the snow. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on them.</p><p>“Friday?” She called. “Yes Ms. Porter?”</p><p>“Can you send a jet for us please?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, it will be there within the hour.” The AI told her.</p><p>She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and started sobbing again. How had everything gone so wrong? She felt Tony sit next to her, but she couldn’t even look at him. She had let them go, she had taken Steve’s side this whole time.</p><p>“I promised him I would never compel him again.” She said softly.</p><p>“I know.” Tony said. “He’ll understand when he snaps out of it.” Anna turned to look at him.</p><p>“Are you mad at me for letting them go?” She asked him. He could see the pain in her eyes, that she was torn between them, and he had been mad yeah, but seeing her like this, and seeing her break down when she sent him away, all his anger melted away.  He put a hand on her face, having taken off his suit before he sat down.</p><p>“No, baby. I’m not mad. I love you, come here.” He said, pulling her into his lap. He held her as she cried, running one hand through her hair, the other up and down her back, waiting for the jet to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think??!!!! It broke my heart writing the ending :( Poor Anna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A whole lot of Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the fight catches up with Anna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was on a jet with T’Challa and Bucky when he snapped out of the compulsion. He stood quickly and went to Bucky, who was sitting on the floor, staring at the ground.</p><p>“Buck?” He called out. Bucky looked up at him and Steve looked over at his arm, or what was left of it.</p><p>“You finally snapped out of it? What the hell happened to you back there? You just backed away, all dazed, grabbed me and we ran.”</p><p>Steve sighed and sat down next to him. “Anna has this power. It’s called compulsion. She can tell you anything in the world, and you’ll do it, no questions asked. On a human, it would last forever, but for us, it only lasts about 30 minutes. She did it not long after we met and promised me, she wouldn’t do it again.”</p><p>“Then why did she?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“She thought it was the only way to get us to stop fighting.” Steve paused. “Oh God, Tony blasted her out of the way. I left her with Tony, and he blasted her!” He said frantically. She had made him leave, and that left her with Tony, who was very unstable at the moment.</p><p>“Do you really think he’d hurt her?”</p><p>“No Buck, I don’t, but I know how she must be feeling right now. Guilty that she compelled me, sad I’m gone, upset that Tony shot her and alone because her entire team is either on the run or locked away. This is all my fault.” Steve said, putting his head in his hands. He felt Bucky’s hand on his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey punk, this isn’t your fault. If anything, it’s mine. You came out to save me, you fought your team to save me, you fought Tony, to save me. She followed you because she wanted to, because she believes in you Steve, they all do, that’s why they had your back.” Bucky told him.</p><p>Steve smiled. “There’s the Bucky I know.”</p><p>“He’s in there somewhere.” Bucky said with a smirk.</p><p>Steve leaned his head against the wall, his hand going to his leg, where his mark was, wondering when he was going to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the tower was quiet. Anna sat shotgun next to Tony as he flew them home. She was thinking about Steve, and if he could forgive her for compelling him. It was all she could think of to make them stop. Tony wasn’t going to stop until Bucky was dead, and he wasn’t a match for the super soldiers, so there was a chance Tony wouldn’t have made it. Maybe Steve could forgive her, if she ever saw him again.</p><p>“You shot me.” Anna said quietly. Tony’s head snapped in her direction. He wasn’t even sure she had said anything, it was so soft. “What?” He asked.</p><p>“You shot me.” She said a little louder, her voice cracking. “You shot me, and you told me you wouldn’t hurt me or let anything happen to me. You fucking shot me Tony.”</p><p>Tony hung his head. “I know. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking clearly, all I saw was red. I wanted revenge against Barnes, and I didn’t care about how I got there.” He knelt beside her, turning her chair, putting his hands on her knees. “Anna I’m so sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you; I promise.” She felt her heart pull when she saw the tears streaming down his face. He buried his head in her lap and she could hear him whispering ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly. She sighed and started running her fingers through his hair, watching as the jet landed at the tower.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally got to shower, it was the best thing that ever happened to her. She took that back, the blood she had drank after the shower was the best thing. That first night back, she hadn’t really slept Tony had woken up twice during the night crying, and she had to hold him until he fell back asleep. He was dreaming about his parents dying, watching The Winter Soldier do it without any emotion. It was haunting even for her to watch, she couldn’t imagine what Tony was going through, only she could, she had felt that way when she had found her family, she had nightmares for weeks after.</p><p>She slid out of bed and went in the closet to change. She opted for some leggings and a baggy sweater, she was gonna go visit Jules, and tell her everything that had happened. She mostly just needed some space. Space from Tony, the Avengers, all of it.</p><p>She mixed her blood into her coffee cup and headed into the elevator, notifying Friday to wake Tony up in a couple hours, so he could get some rest.</p><p> </p><p>Jules practically tackled her when she entered the apartment. “Hey Jules, I missed you too.” Anna told her, laughing. They went over to the kitchen island and sat down. Anna told her everything. Everything about Bucky, Steve kissing her, the soulmark, the fight, and her sending Steve away. By the end, Anna was a blubbering mess, and Jules had broken out her best bottle of bourbon.</p><p>“Jules, it’s only 2 in the afternoon.” Anna said laughing. Jules shrugged her shoulders. “It’s 5 o clock somewhere dude.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>An entire bottle of bourbon and 2 bottles of wine later, mostly drank by Anna.</strong>
</p><p>Anna definitely shouldn’t have drank. Now she felt even guiltier about what she had done to Steve, and she missed him.</p><p>“What did I do Jules! I broke my promise and I sent him away, and now he’s on the run and who knows when or if I’ll see him again!” Anna cried. Jules took the wine bottle away from her and scooted closer to her on the couch. “Look Anna, I know you. I’ve known you for over ten years. You don’t make decisions lightly, and you always weigh out all your options. You wouldn’t have done that to Steve if you didn’t think it was the last option.” Steve was crazy about you from the beginning, and it makes sense now why. Everything is going to be okay; I promise. You’ll see him again.”</p><p>Anna looked up at her with red rimed eyes. “How do you know?”</p><p>“Because, a guy like that? Knowing he’s your soulmate? He’d do anything to get back to you.” Anna smiled and pulled Jules in for a hug. “Come on let’s get you back to Tony.” Jules said, hauling Anna off the couch and driving her home.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was waiting at the elevator when it opened, watching as a very drunk Anna stumbled into the penthouse. <em>God how much did she drink? </em> He thought. Jules read his expression and gave him a look. “Almost a whole bottle of bourbon, a big one, and 2 bottles of wine. She’s yours now Stark.” Jules said laughing, the elevator door closing behind her.</p><p>Tony heard a giggle and looked down to see Anna smiling up at him. “Hey handsome.” She said. Tony shook his head and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. He sat her down on he bed and started to take her shoes off. He stopped when he heard a sniff and looked up to see her eyes filled with tears. “Honey what’s wrong?”</p><p>She paused before speaking. “Am I a horrible person?” She asked him. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“Because I hurt Steve. He’s probably so angry with me, what if he never wants to see me again?” She said, tears streaming down her face. Tony knew that this was just the alcohol, but it broke his heart to see her like this. He sat on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.</p><p>“Listen to me, I’ve known Cap for a long time now. He’s kind of like you in the way where he overthinks things. I know that he won’t be mad at you, plus you’re his soulmate, of course he’s going to want to see you.” She nodded and look up from her lap at him.</p><p>“I’m still mad at you for blasting me.” She said, squinting her eyes. He chuckled and smirked at her. “I know, and I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”</p><p>She got a mischievous look in her eyes as she started to scoot back on the bed, opening her legs. “I can think of a few ways.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So she's still mad at Tony, but of course shes going to forgive him, shes just so worried about Steve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Birthday Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Anna's birthday and Tony gives her a little present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later found them pulling up to the compound. Anna had wanted to go to the gym and Tony wanted to check in on Rhodey. Tony and Rhodey had come into the gym shortly after Anna had started. She hadn’t lasted long, being in there without the team made her sad. The three of them were talking when they heard a knock on the window, seeing a Fed Ex driver standing outside with a package.</p><p>“Are you Tony Stank?” The man asked. Anna had to turn around she was laughing so hard.</p><p>“Yes, this is Tony Stank. You’re in the right place. Thank you for that! Never dropping that, by the way.” Rhodey said before walking away laughing. Tony looked over at Anna and gave her a smack  on the ass, making her yelp. “Quiet you.” He told her.</p><p>Anna followed Tony into his office, watching as he ripped open the package. He pulled out 2 letters, one addressed to him, and one to Anna.</p><p>She opened the envelope and sat down in the chair across from Tony. She could recognize Steve’s chicken scratch anywhere. She could already fell the tears forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Anna,</em></p><p>
  <em>I know that you probably think that I hate you right about now for what you did, but I want you to know I don’t. I understand why you did it. I wasn’t going to stop and neither was Tony. I was worried about leaving you with him but I realized that he wouldn’t hurt you, and that even though you aren’t with me right now, I know the next safest place is with Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you everyday, and I don’t know when I’ll get to see you again, but I want you to know that I am thinking about you, and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again. Be safe, be smart, and try not to kill Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I included a phone so you guys could call me if there was emergency. I know that you’re immediately thinking of using it, and as much as it breaks my heart to tell you this, don’t. Not unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’m still wanted by Ross, and I don’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Steve.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She folded the letter back up and closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. She felt Tony’s hand on her shoulder and she leaned back against his chest, covering his hand with hers.</p><p>“Priority call from Secretary Ross. There’s been a breach at the Raft prison.” Friday told them. Anna looked up at Tony and they both smiled. Steve had gotten them out.</p><p>“Yeah, put him through.” They could hear Ross’ voice on the speaker but Tony put him on hold, taking Anna’s hand and walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1 year later</strong>
</p><p>Anna woke up in a bad mood. She hated her birthday. She had only just managed to get Jules to stop trying to throw her parties a couple years ago, settling for just a single cupcake and cheesy rom com movies at their apartment. She was on the run with Steve and Bucky on her last birthday, so she didn’t tell anyone. She felt a gush of sadness wash over her. Her birthday last year was the day she found out Steve was her soulmate, so that made this one even crappier. She missed Steve. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d almost taken the phone he sent them to call him.</p><p>She rolled over and grabbed her phone, smiling at the Happy Birthday text from Jules. There was also a vase of sunflowers on her nightstand from Tony, he knew they were her favorite. The only reason Tony even knew it was her birthday was because Jules spilled the beans at family dinner the other night. So now, Anna was being forced to go on a shopping trip with Pepper and Jules, full spa treatment. She looked up as Tony poked his head in.</p><p>“Hey Beautiful, Happy Birthday.” He said, coming over and sitting down on the bed. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you, Tony.”</p><p>“So, what do you want for your birthday?” He asked her. She tilted her head and put her finger to her chin. ‘Well, you look pretty good, Mr. Start.” She said in a sultry voice, waggling her eyebrows. Tony smirked at her and leaned in for a kiss. She slid her hands up his arms, resting on his shoulders, and she let him lower her down on the bed.</p><p>He started kissing down her jaw, and her neck, running his hands up her legs, moaning into her mouth when she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck. One hand came up to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers through her shirt, she moaned into him and flipped them in an instant. She smirked up at him and yanked his sweatpants down, letting loose his very hard cock. She immediately went to work on it, bobbing her head up and down, licking the tip, humming when she hears Tony moan her name.</p><p>She crawls back up him and rips his shirt off of him, placing a bruising kiss to his lips. She can feel his tip sliding between her folds and Jesus its almost enough to make her come then and there. “Oh God baby you’re so wet for me.” Tony whispers in her ear. She growls and lines him up with her center, and sliding down on him. They both gasp, Anna grabbing on to his shoulders to steady herself. “Move.” Tony says to her, and she does, slow at first, soft sloppy kisses exchanged.</p><p>Tony started to meet her thrusts, his hands on her hips, guiding her down every time. She started kissing his neck, licking, both of her hands on his chest. She felt her face change and she paused for a second. Tony, noticing she had stopped, turned his head to look at her. “Go ahead.” He whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he just nodded. She looked back to his neck and licked her lips. She bit down and moaned when he began moving again, closing her eyes, trying to concentrate.</p><p>They had never done this before, she had never drank from him during sex, and she fucking loved it. Tony did too, his thrusts became erratic and he kept moaning her name, telling her that he was close. She came hard, Tony following a few seconds after. She was shaking, she was so overstimulated. She pulled off his neck and sealed up the little holes, the rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Tony’s hand running up and down her back, bringing her out of her haze.</p><p>“Hey.” He whispered. She hummed and looked back at him, a lazy smile on her face. “Was that okay?” She asked him, unsure. He smiled back at her. “Are you kidding? I don’t know why we didn’t do that sooner. That was really hot.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled away and smirked at her.</p><p>“Happy Birthday baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short! But theres some Smut for you. Enjoy :) Some drama and emotions are coming your way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Party and Another Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna gets a surprise party an Tony gives her a special present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna hopped in the shower, which too way longer than it should have because Tony came in and they went at it again. She changed into some leggings and a sweater and headed down to the garage where Jules and Pepper were waiting for her.</p><p>“Any chance you’ll let me out of this?” She asked the two blondes. They shook their heads, and Anna rolled her eyes and flipped her sunglasses down.</p><p>They had gone to the salon, gotten manicures, pedicures and went to about 15 stores, Pepper swiping one of Tony’s credit cards like it was nothing. Anna had tried to pay for some of the things, but Jules just ended up taking her purse from her.</p><p>Pepper told her they were having a small dinner at the compound tonight just the four of them, and Anna tried to protest, but the blonde told her it wasn’t optional.</p><p>Anna had picked out a beautiful dress for the evening. It was white with black lace over the front, it hung off her shoulders, and stopped around mid thigh. She had picked out a pair of gorgeous black heels to go with it. She pulled her hair up in a clip, random curls hanging down. She gave herself one more look over in the mirror and walked into the bedroom, to find Tony in a brand new suit. Damn he looked good.</p><p>He looked up at her and his mouth dropped. “You look beautiful baby.” He said, getting up and kissing her softly.</p><p>The drive to the compound was spent with a soft jazz station on the radio, his hand never leaving hers. He was nervous, this was her first birthday they spent together and he wanted to make it perfect. He came around and opened the door for her, holding his hand out. Before he opened the door, Anna tugged on Tony’s arm. “Am I going to like this?” He looked at her then back at the door. “God I hope so.”</p><p>He pushed the door opened and as soon as Anna stepped inside, she heard several voices yell ‘Surprise!’. She groaned inward, she could kill Jules and Tony for this. She looked around the room to see Jules, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. It was small, but Anna was okay with that.</p><p>The food they had catered was delicious, and Anna begrudgingly accepted all the gifts they had gotten her. Jules had gotten her a mint condition signed copy of Harry Potter and the The Philosopher’s Stone by JK Rowling, which made her cry. Pepper had gotten her the Marc Jacobs bag she had been eyeing in the store earlier that day, Happy got her a new leather jacket and Rhodey had gotten her a new double holster for her knives.</p><p>Jules brought out one single cupcake with a candle and Anna smiled. They sang to her and she closed her eyes and made a wish.</p><p>“What did you wish for?” Pepper asked her with a bright smile. <em>Steve. </em>She thought to herself. She smiled back. “Aw come on Pepp, I can’t tell you or else it wont come true.” Pepper laughed and started cleaning everything up. Rhodey and retreated to his room for the night, so just Anna and Tony were left in the kitchen. “So.” He said, standing in front of her, placing his hands on her hips. “Did you have a good birthday?” He asked</p><p>“Yeah, actually. It was good. Thank you, Tony, I love you.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not over yet.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to their room. He pushed the door open and her mouth dropped. The whole room was lit with candles, and there was rose petals scattered everywhere. “Oh Tony.” She whispered. She followed him in and looked around. The room looked beautiful. She set her purse down on the dresser, and when she turned around, Tony was on his knee in front of her, a small black velvet box in his hand.</p><p><br/>“Tony, what-“ She began.</p><p>“Anna, I love you more than I have loved anything in my life. You are my everything. Please, do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?” He asked, opening the box. It was the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. She couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to do. She kneeled in front of Tony, and took his hands in hers.</p><p>“Tony, I love you so much, and believe me, I would love to be Mrs. Stark.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a decision that gets made with just the two of us anymore Tony.” She told him, tears forming in here eyes. She wanted to marry him, of course she did, she’d be crazy not to. But a part of her wanted to wait until she and Steve had a chance to begin their relationship, and maybe she’d want to marry him too. If she could even do that.</p><p>“I mean I know polyamory isn’t legal, but I don’t just have one soulmate, I have two, and I don’t think its fair to make this decision without him Tony.” He closed his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“What if it had just been you and me? Would you have said yes?”</p><p>“In a heartbeat. And I’m not saying no here Tony. Hell, if I could marry the both of you I would.”</p><p>“You could.” He told her. She raised an eyebrow. He continued. “The made polygamy legal a few years ago, there were a lot of couples that had taken a third person into their relationship, whether the person had lost their soulmate or they were born without a mark. It’s not super common, but common enough that its legal now”</p><p>She smiled. “Okay, that makes it a whole lot easier. Tony I do want to marry you, I promise. But Steve has a say too.” He nodded. “I know.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Will you wear it tonight at least?” She smiled and nodded, watching as he slipped the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony and Anna laid in a tangle of limbs and sheets, clothes left all over the floor. Her head was laying on his chest, and she was trying to catch her breath. She ran her hand over the scar on his chest where the reactor used to be. She finally convinced him to get the rest of the shrapnel taken out.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go on a road trip with me tomorrow? There’s some people I need to talk to about this soulmates thing, see if I can find out any info.” She asked him.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve been wanting to take you on a vacation. Where are we headed?”</p><p>“New Orleans.”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Paris, maybe Bali, but New Orleans is cool I guess.” He said chuckling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man oh man. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna and Tony make a trip to see some old friends and find some answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The closer they got to New Orleans; the more anxious Anna got. She hadn’t seen these people in years, and she wasn’t even sure she was welcome anymore. They pulled into the French Quarter and parked behind a beautiful house.</p><p>As they walked up to the front door, Tony’s hand slid into Anna’s. “Now I’m warning you, I’ve had a relationship with two of these siblings, obviously they didn’t work out, and now they are super overprotective.” After knocking on the door, she heard some shouting and then it opened, revealing the gorgeous blonde behind it.</p><p>“Bloody hell, look what the cat dragged in.” Anna smiled. “Hey Bekah.” Rebekah smiled and pulled her in, Tony right behind her. “Please tell me she’s one of the ones you dated.” Anna smirked, knowing Rebekah had heard him. “No, but I did sleep with her.” Tony stopped, mouth hanging open, and Rebekah turned and winked at him. Yup. That definitely turned him on.</p><p>Rebekah led them to the main common room, the place hadn’t changed a bit, it was still gorgeous. “Nik, Elijah! Look who came knocking on our doorstep!” Rebekah called out. Two men turned around, one dressed in dark jeans and a Henley, the other in a well-tailored Gucci suit.</p><p>“Annabeth Porter, as I live and breathe.” Elijah said to her. He walked over and enveloped her into a hug, towering a good foot above her head. “It’s been so long Elijah.” She told him.</p><p>“You call a hundred years a long time?” Nik said from next to her. “That’s far too long darling.” She smiled and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Rebekah leaned in next to Tony. “Those are the ones she dated, so I’d watch it, they’d have no problem killing you if you hurt her.” Tony gulped as he watched Anna with the two men. She looked over to Tony and held out her hand.</p><p>“This is Tony, my soulmate. Well, one of them.” She told them.</p><p>“The infamous Iron Man.” Nik said. He paused and turned back to Anna. “Wait, what do you mean one of them?”</p><p>“Well, that’s why were here. We were hoping you could tell us why this happened or if you know someone who does.” Anna told them. “Steve, my other soulmate, who you may know as Captain America. He had a soulmate back in the 40’s, Peggy. Well when he went into the ice, life went on, and she was in a home when he came out.” She saw the sad looks on their faces and she knew they understood better than anyone having someone age when you don’t.</p><p>“Well, she died about a year ago, and Steve kissed me, and we both had another soulmark appear on us. Have you ever heard of something like this happening?” She asked them. Nik and Elijah thought for a moment, but it was Elijah who spoke.</p><p>“It has happened a handful of times over the centuries we’ve been alive, but you need to speak to a witch to find out more.”</p><p>“Okay, tell me where I can find one?” She asked. Elijah, Nik, and Rebekah shared a look. “What?” Anna asked, looking between them.</p><p>“Well that’s the problem, the witches aren’t allowed to practice magic in the Quarter.” Rebekah told them. Anna was confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“She means Marcel owns the Quarter now and he doesn’t let the witches’ practice. If they do, they die.” Nik says. Anna gave him a pointed look. “You let Marcel Gerard take over the Quarter!” She yelled. Marcel was one of the most arrogant vampires she knew. She really should have expected it though, Nik practically raised him.</p><p>“We did lot let him Annabeth, we weren’t here for a very long time.” Elijah reasoned. Anna huffed.</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing he always liked me. Bekah, would you mind hanging out with Tony while I go see Marcel? Take him to get some food or something?”</p><p>“I can’t go with you?” He asked her, nervously looking between the other three people in the room. She walked over to him and took his hands. “Tony, I’m walking into a whole den of vampires. Bringing in a human might not be the best plan. Besides, you’ll be safe with Bekah.” She told him, kissing him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah and Nik accompanied her to Marcels compound. She was glad she hadn’t brought Tony. There were vampires everywhere, so many in fact that she was sure the three of them couldn’t fight them all if something went south. Who was she kidding. Nik could rip all their throats out while the other two watched. Marcel looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Anna.</p><p>“Wow, Anna, it’s been too long.” He said, holding his arms out to her. She smiled and gave him a hug. “Hello Marcel, I see you’re doing pretty well for yourself.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, smirking. “I get by.” He could feel how tense Elijah and Nik were behind her. She knew that Marcel was only throwing all of this in their faces. This was the Mikaleson’s family home they were standing in.</p><p>“What brings you all the way out to my Quarter?” He asked her. She told him about Tony, about Steve, and how she had no idea how any of this happened.</p><p>“I came to ask you for permission for the witches to use magic to help me. Please Marcel. I need to know how this happened, and why.” He thought for a minute and sighed.</p><p>“You’re lucky I love you Anna, you’re lucky your family. Vincent Griffith is the one you need to talk to. You’ll find him in the pub at the end of the street. Tell him what you told me and tell him he has my blessing.” He smiled at her and she threw her arms around his middle. Arrogant as he was, she always had a soft spot for him. “Thank you.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The pub was a busy place, Rousseau’s, she remembered. She couldn’t believe it was still here. Most places in the Quarter were though, family owned and passed down through generations. Nik pointed out Vincent, who immediately got up and came over to them.</p><p>“Hey, we don’t want any trouble here Klaus.” Vincent said. Nik held up a hand. “No trouble here Vincent, we have a blessing from Marcel to be here, our dear friend Annabeth has some questions needing answered, and Marcel was kind enough to point us in your direction.” Anna smiled at Vincent, and he nodded, leading them to the back room, which was set up with all kinds of herbs and bowls, which she assumed they used for spells they weren’t supposed to be casting.</p><p>He offered Anna the chair across from him at the small table, Elijah and Nik standing behind her. “Tell me what you want to know.”</p><p>“Well, I was wondering if you knew about people having more than one soulmate.”</p><p>“It’s not unheard of, although it was more common 100 years go. Could you tell me a little more?” He asked her.</p><p>“I actually met them both in the same night. I felt an attraction to Steve immediately, and he did as well. Later that night, I met my soulmate Tony, and my mark lit up. I soon found out that Steve’s soulmate was in a retirement home, having aged while he was in the ice. I felt so sad for him, that he had lost the great love of his life.” She paused, thinking about how heartbroken he was when she passed. “She died last year, and when Steve kissed me, a new mark appeared on the both of us. Has this ever happened before?”</p><p>“Let me see your hands.” He told her, she placed her hands in his and closed her eyes. He spoke in Latin, and she felt him see into her mind. It was like flashes. She saw the day she met Tony and Steve, she saw the day she drank from both of them, but the moment they lingered on the most was when he had kissed her. She smiled as she remembered how he felt pressed up against her. The image turned to the bathroom in that seedy motel when they saw the marks on each other.</p><p>They opened her eyes and he was looking at her with a look she couldn’t figure out.</p><p>“You have one hell of an epic love story Anna. It’s possible the fates are rewarding Steve with new love and happiness because he went into the ice to save the world. He’s a hero, and as such, he’s being treated like one. You are very lucky. Both men love you very much.” Anna blushed. How could Steve love her already, they hadn’t even had time together.</p><p>“Thank you so much Vincent, you have no idea how much this means to me. I do have one more question, but I need Elijah and Nik to leave the room please.” She turned to the two men and they gave her a skeptical look, before exiting. He cast a silencing spell on the room and gestured for her to speak.</p><p>“I know this is probably a long shot, but do you know of anyway for a vampire to have children?” His eyes widened at her question. She had been thinking about it for some time now. Tony had wanted children, and she was sure that at some point, Steve would too. She knew that Tony said they could adopt, but she knew it would mean so much more to them if they could have a child together.</p><p>“There is a way, it comes from very dark magic, I would have to gather several witches, powerful ones. The spell would be painful for you, but if that is what you truly wish, then I will do it for you. I do warn you though, it will not work if the father is human.” Her heart dropped. Of course, there was a downfall. For Tony.</p><p>“What about a super soldier?” She asked him. He thought carefully for a moment. “That could work, he’s not exactly all human. I would just need some blood from both of you.” He told her. This would break Tony’s heart.</p><p>“I’ll have to talk to the both of them, I haven’t even seen Steve in a year, he’s been on the run.” She told him. He nodded and stood. He hugged her, giving her a squeeze. “Just let me know, I’d be more than happy to help you Anna.”</p><p>“Thank you, Vincent, really.” She told him.</p><p>She met Elijah and Nik outside and kept avoiding their questions and stares as they headed back to their house. She had no idea how she was going to tell Tony that she could have a baby with Steve and not him. It was going to crush him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, I'm just full of drama and angst aren't I. lol Steve will be back soon I promise :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Can it Squidward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The children of Thanos arrive and someone comes back into Anna's life that she desperately needed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days Tony and Anna spent visiting the various places in the Quarter. They had lunch and drinks at Rousseau’s, went dancing, did tons of shopping, and had dinner almost every night with Rebekah, Elijah and Nik. They even got to meet Hayley, the wear wolf who Nik had gotten pregnant, then turned into a hybrid when she died after giving birth. Hope was their little bundle of joy, and it made Anna’s heart ache when Tony held her.</p><p>She had been honest with Tony about everything Vincent told her, except the part about getting pregnant. That’s not a conversation she wanted to have here. She fiddled with the ring he had given her, which she had put on the necklace Tony had given her a few months back. They were almost home now, and Tony had a feeling that there was something Anna wasn’t telling him. \</p><p>They pulled into the garage at the tower, and happy brought all their bags up, they had gotten Rhodey a set of shot glasses, Pepper some amazing candles, and she had gotten Jules a variety of candles, and mystical items.</p><p>There was also a bag that she had Happy set aside. She hid it in the back of her closet. Inside was a pair of new gloves for Wanda, special bows she had made for Clint, one of those ‘My Friends went to New Orleans and all I got was this.’ T-shirts and couple pairs of sunglasses, and for Steve, she had gotten a beautiful leather woven bracelet. It had a metal bracket in the center with two vines on it, one blue, one black, and on the back, there was an inscription.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, now and forever. -Anna</em>
</p><p>She didn’t know when she’d get to give them these gifts, but she hoped it would be soon. She missed them all so much, Steve the most. She was worried about him. She craved his touch. She wanted to see his face. She needed to hear his voice. “Fuck it.”</p><p>She walked over to Tony’s desk, keeping an ear out for anyone coming. She grabbed the letter opener and bent down to the bottom drawer and popped the lock. He usually carried it on him, because, being him, it was just safer to have it in case something happened, but when they were home, it was locked up, probably for this exact reason. She reached in and grabbed the little black phone and plugged it in, watching as it came to life. She found the only number that was in there. She hesitated, before hitting the button to call.</p><p>With a shaky hand, she put the phone to her ear. It rang twice before he heard his voice.</p><p>“Tony?” Steve’s voice said on the other end. Anna’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes welled up. She had missed his voice so much. She couldn’t say anything. It was like she had forgotten how to speak.</p><p>“Tony, what is it?” Steve said again. She finally remembered to breathe and let out a shaky breath. “Anna?” He said softly. She let out a small whimper, closing her eyes, letting the tears fall.</p><p>“Anna, sweetheart, is that you?”</p><p>“H-hi.” She choked out. She heard a sigh on the other end. “Oh God, it feels so good to hear your voice sweetheart. I miss you so much, I want you to know that. We can’t be long on here okay. “</p><p>“Steve?” Anna whispered. “Yeah sweetheart.”</p><p>“I miss you.” She sobbed. “I know. I know.” He said. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before she heard the click on the other end. She turned the phone back off and put it back in the drawer. She waked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Putting both her hands on the counter to steady herself, she looked up in the mirror. She let out a heavy sigh and wiped her face and heading out to the living room to order dinner.</p><p>Anna and Tony were sitting on the couch, pizza box open in front of them, watching Friends, and she noticed Tony was staring at her. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow. “Yes Tony?”</p><p>“Are you okay? You’ve been a little off ever since we got back from New Orleans. What really happened?”</p><p>Anna sighed and turned to face him, tucking her foot under her other leg. “In addition to asking Vincent about soulmarks, I also asked about having a baby.” Tony’s eyebrows raised. “He said it’s possible, but it takes a lot of dark magic.”</p><p>“Well that’s great Anna, we can have a family.” He stopped when he saw there were tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong baby?”</p><p>“Vincent said it wont work if the father is human.” Tony made an ‘o’ with his mouth.</p><p>“So that means…” He drifted off.</p><p>“I can have a baby with Steve…but not with you.” She said looking down. “I’m so sorry Tony.” She said in between sniffles.</p><p>“Hey.” He said, putting a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. “What do you have to be sorry for?”</p><p>“Because you already hate Steve so much, and now I can’t have a baby with you, but I can with him. It’s literally just one more thing to make you hate him.” She cried. Tony’s heart fell. He looked down at the beautiful girl he loved so much and saw the guilt she felt over this whole situation, and how heartbroken she was. She was craving Steve; Tony knew that much. When they went to bed, Anna would cling to him like her life depended on it. When she thought he was sleeping, he could hear her quiet sobs for the Captain. She wasn’t the same girl she was a year ago, and that was because she was missing her other soulmate.</p><p>“Anna listen to me. I know Cap and I have had our misunderstandings. It doesn’t make me hate him. I know that he cares about you, and I know you care about him, so I’m trying my hardest to not hate him, because I know he’s going to be a part of my life, and I’m okay with that, because he’ll make you happy Anna, and that’s all that matters to me. Come here.” He said, pulling her into his lap. He rubbed circles on her back as they finished a couple more episodes, then when she fell asleep, he carried her into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1 year later.</strong>
</p><p>The days had gotten better. Anna still missed Steve every day. But she was making it through. Tony was there every step of the way. Every time she woke up in the middle of the night crying. Every time she had a panic attack. She worked out a lot. They had moved into the compound, and they had moved Jules in too, so she could be close to Anna. She kept working at her bookshop, only a few days a week though, and she never went toward the Avengers section of the shop. It was doing quite well, she had managed to buy the space next door and knock the wall out, now she had computers set up and more lounge areas.</p><p>They made daily walks part of their routine. They’d drive to the tower, where Pepper still worked as CEO of Stark Industries, then they would walk through the park. Some days Pepper would walk with them if she was free. Today was one of those days. Tony had stopped at the coffee cart and had left Pepper alone to talk to Anna.</p><p>“So, how are you doing?” The blonde asked her.</p><p>Anna sighed. “I’m okay most days. There are some days where I feel like I can’t get out of bed, I just feel depressed. The nights are worse. I dream about him, then I wake up and remember he’s not here, and that I don’t know where he is or if he’s safe. I miss him so much Pepper. I feel so bad for Tony because he has to deal with all of this.”</p><p>“Anna, Tony loves you. So much. He just wants you to be happy. Come here.” She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Anna, just as Tony got back to them with coffee.</p><p>“Talking about me?” He asked smirking.</p><p>“Always. Bad things of course.” Pepper said laughing.</p><p>“I take no offense; they are probably true.” He told her. They heard a whirring noise behind them and turned to see a man appearing through what looked like a portal.</p><p>“Tony Stark? I’m Dr. Stephen Strange, you need to come with me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you giving out tickets to something?”</p><p>“We need your help. It’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.”</p><p>“And who’s we?”</p><p>Bruce stepped out from behind Strange. Anna’s mouth dropped open.</p><p>“Bruce.” Tony called out. Bruce came over to them and threw his arms around Tony, Pepper and Anna joining the hug.</p><p>Tony looked at Anna and Pepper. “Go.” Anna told him. “I’ll walk back to the tower with Pepper, call me if you need me. Be safe.” She said, kissing him softly.</p><p>It didn’t take Pepper and Anna long to get back to the tower, the women hugging, Pepper going back upstairs. Anna was almost back to the car when she heard a rumbling in the sky. She ran out of the garage to see a giant circular ship over the city.</p><p>“Oh my God.” She whispered. She called Tony.  “Hey babe.”</p><p>“Are you seeing this?” She asked. “Yep, staring me right in the face. Where are you?”</p><p>“I just dropped Pepper off at the tower, where are you?” She asked.</p><p>“Bleeker Street, found a couple of wizards.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m on my way.”</p><p>Anna ran back to the park, taking a shortcut. She skidded to a stop when Bruce came flying through a portal. “Where the hell did you come from?” She asked him, pulling him out of the way of a taxi that had fallen in behind him.</p><p>“Hulk and I are having problems, so the wizards sent me away.” Bruce said sheepishly. Anna was about to make a joke, but they watched as Tony got slammed into a tree.</p><p>“Tony, you okay?” Bruce asked him. “How we doing? Good, bad?”</p><p>“Good, really really good. You plan on helping out?”</p><p>“I’m trying he won’t come out.”</p><p>A giant hammer came toward them, and Tony pulled Bruce and Anna dove the other way. The guy was huge. Anna jumped up on the aliens back, pulling her dagger from the side pocket of her leggings. She went to stab it in the head, but it threw her off and she smacked a tree, feeling her ribs break.</p><p>“Fuck me.” She wheezed out. She saw a blur of red get thrown part her face and when it hit the ground, she realized it was Peter. Where the hell had he come from?</p><p>Anna ran back to Tony to help him, Peter going after Dr. Strange.</p><p>“Uh Mr. Stark? I’m being beamed up!” Peter said into the comms. Anna nodded for Tony to go after him, she would take care of the alien. He came charging at them and Wong appeared next to her and hurled him through a portal, slicing his arm off when he tried to come back.</p><p>“Tony?” Anna said into the comm.</p><p>“Hey babe, so were probably gonna have to push back our dinner tonight.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Tony, please tell me you’re not on that ship.” She said, closing her eyes. “Please.”</p><p>“Honey, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Come back here right Tony please come back.” There was static and she couldn’t hear anything anymore. “Friday?” She called out.</p><p>“I’m sorry Ms. Porter, he’s too far out of range.” Tony was in space. On a ship to Thanos. Annas hands started shaking, Bruce coming up to her and taking her arm, leading her back towards Bleeker Street. She stumbled over the rubble, not seeing the little black phone Bruce had picked up.</p><p>Wong opened a portal and started to walk through it, stating that the Time Stone had been taken and that the Sanctum was unguarded. Anna started walking down the street in a haze, back to the garage where Tony had left his car, not paying any attention to Bruce. She was alone now. She didn’t have Steve and she did have Tony. By the time she and Bruce had gotten to the car, he had to drive because she was sobbing and couldn’t even speak.</p><p>Rhodey was at the compound when they arrived, and Anna went and sat in a chair in the conference room. Rhodey had gotten some blood for her, and she slowly sipped on it. What if something happened to Tony, what if he never came back? She went and showered, changing into leggings and a sweater, pulling her boots on. She pulled her hair back and laid down on the bed, playing with the ring around her neck.</p><p>She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep when there was a knock on the door. “Hey Anna, Ross is out here on the phone and he wants to talk to us.” She heard Bruce say. Perfect, just perfect. She opened the door and Bruce could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t happy. She followed him back to the conference room and she and Bruce gave Ross all the details they could about what had happened. Anna looked away when the news reports came up saying Tony was missing.</p><p>“Still no word from Vision?” Ross said irritably.</p><p>“Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.” Rhodey told him. Anna hoped he was safe.</p><p>“On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world’s wanted criminals.”</p><p>Anna had had enough. “You know they’re only criminals because you’ve chosen to call them that, right sir?” She told him. He glared at her.</p><p>“If it weren’t for those accords Vision would’ve been right here.” Rhodey said.</p><p>“I remember your signature on those papers Colonel.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Rhodey said, stepping closer to the hologram. “And we’ve all paid for it.”</p><p>Anna didn’t hear what else was said because she heard several sets of footsteps coming down the hall. Her head slowly lifted, and she thought she might actually pass out. She stood slowly, unable to move any further or speak, because she saw the family she’d been missing for two years, headed by Steve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally. Were into Infinity War, and Steve is back, if you though you were on an emotional roller coaster before, just you wait. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. You're really here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What you've all been waiting for, Steve and Anna's reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was shaking the whole way in to the compound. It had been two years, and he was suddenly a kid again, scared to talk to a girl. He had to push it aside, because there were bigger things at stake here. “Are you ready to see her?” Nat asked him, picking up with his pace.</p><p>“I’ve been ready for two years Nat.” He said softly, making the newly blonde woman smile.</p><p>His forgot how to breathe when he saw her. She sat in a chair at the table, knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on them. She was perfect. She had been playing with a necklace inside her shirt when her head lifted and she saw him. He watched as she slowly stood, holding on to the table for leverage.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s hands were holding on the table so hard she thought she might break it, she refused to blink, she was scared if she did, he would be gone. He was home, and he had brought her family home with him. Steve was saying something to Ross, but she couldn’t hear him, she saw Wanda and Nat give her a smile and she realized she was shaking.</p><p>Rhodey swiped Ross out of the room after he ordered him to arrest Steve. They shook hands and Rhodey told him they looked like crap. Everyone was quiet as they looked from Anna to Steve. He walked around the table to stand in front of her.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.” He said softly. She reached out a shaky hand, and placed it on his chest, making sure he was real. “You’re really here.” She whispered. She leaned her forehead on his chest and the tears started to fall, her other hand moving around his waist. Her leg was buzzing for the first time in two years and she thought the sensation might make her pass out. His arms moved around her and he pulled her all the way to him, burying his head in her neck. “I’m really here sweetheart.”</p><p>She heard Rhodey’s voice behind her. “Wow, you guys really look like crap. Must’ve been a rough couple years” Steve went to pull away to face Rhodey, but Anna’s grip on him tightened. She felt stupid, like she was acting like a child, but there was no way she was letting him go.</p><p>“Yeah, well, the hotels weren’t exactly five star.” Sam deadpanned.</p><p>Bruce appeared from behind Anna and Steve. “I think you look great.” All head snapped to his direction, and Anna noticed the smile on Nat’s face. “Yeah. Uh, I’m back.”</p><p>“Hi Bruce.” She said.</p><p>“Nat.”</p><p>They moved into the common room, Steve’s hand never leaving hers. She sat in the corner of the couch, her feet tucked under Steve’s legs. His hand was wrapped around hers in her lap. Bruce told them everything he could remember about Thanos and the stones.</p><p>“So we gotta assume they’re coming back right?” Rhodey asked, Bruce pacing behind him.</p><p>“And they can clearly find us.” Wanda added.</p><p>“We need all hands on deck.” Bruce said. “Where’s Clint?”</p><p>Nat spoke up. “After the whole accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They’re on house arrest.”</p><p>“I have friends we can call. Vampires. I just need to tell them where to go and send a jet for them.” Anna said. She could at least count on Nik, Elijah and Rebekah. Maybe Marcel too.</p><p>Anna started to zone out again, thinking about Tony. Was this some twisted fate? Did she have to lose Tony to get Steve back? Her eyes glossed over and she was staring at Steve’s hand in hers. She came back around when she felt Steve’s thumb move over her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. “No word from Tony?” Sam asked. Anna shook her head. “Friday lost signal when they got too far up in to the atmosphere, we’re not even sure they’re on the same planet anymore.” She told them.</p><p>“We have to protect Vision.” Nat said.</p><p>“No we have to destroy it.” Vision said. “I’ve been giving a good deal of though to this entity in my head. About it’s nature. But also it’s composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something very similar to it’s own signature, perhaps..it’s molecular integrity could fail.” He said, walking over to Wanda.</p><p>“Yeah, and you with it.” She said softly. “We’re not having this conversation.”</p><p>“We don’t trade lives Vision.” Steve told him.</p><p>“Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?” Vision reasoned.</p><p>“Because you have a choice.” Anna said. They all looked to her.</p><p>“She’s right.” Bruce added. “Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays, Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.”</p><p>“You’re saying Vision isn’t just the stone?” Wanda asked.</p><p>“I’m saying that, if we take out the stone, there’s still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.”</p><p>“Can we do that?” Nat asked.</p><p>“Not me, not here.” Bruce said.</p><p>Anna could see the gears turning in Steve’s head as Rhodey was saying they needed to find someone who could. “I know where we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna was reluctant to let go of Steve, but she needed to change. She put on her suit and gloves, and stood in front of the mirror. He was back, she had him back, but Tony was missing. She hung her head and placed her hands on the counter for the second time that day. She let out a shaky breath when she felt strong hands on her hips. She smiled as Steve turned her around to face him. She was still looking down, too afraid she was dreaming.</p><p>“Hey. Look at me sweetheart.” Steve’s soft voice called out to her. She took a big breath and opened her eyes, looking up at his beautiful blue ones.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.” She told him. “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t sleep, and when I do all I see is you.” Tears were streaming down her face and her hands started to shake. Steve put his hands on either side of her face. She shuddered at the contact and sobbed harder. She was touched starved. Steve was too. It was something that happened when soulmates were away from each other for too long.</p><p>He put his forehead on hers. “I’m never leaving you again sweetheart I promise.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she whimpered, her hands grabbing onto any part of him they could. He picked her up and sat her on the counter, smiling remembering the last time he kissed her, in this exact position. She pulled him to her, deepening the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. She pulled back and smiled up at him, running her hands through his long hair, and his beard. “I like this.” She whispered, pulling him back to her. She slid her tongue in his mouth and he moaned into her.</p><p>He started unzipping her suit, kissing down her neck until something caught his eye. He wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been unzipping her suit. “What is that?” He said. She looked down at the ring hanging on the necklace. “Oh, um..”</p><p>“He proposed to you didn’t he?” Steve whispered. When she didn’t answer, he stepped back, her hands falling. Her face fell at the loss of contact. “Anna, did he?” She looked up at him and nodded.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I bet that was his plan all along wasn’t it? Wait long enough for me to be gone, and he’d have you all to himself!” He said, raising his voice. She winced and zipped her suit back up, wrapping her arms around her middle. “It’s not like that Steve.” She told him.</p><p>He noticed how she was acting and immediately felt bad. He grabbed her arms and took her hands in his, kneeling down in front of her. “Then tell me how it is. Because from here it looks like he took the next step to get your mind off of me.”</p><p>“No Steve, He knows I’m not just his.  He’s up with me every night when I wake up crying because you’re not there. He’s helped me through every nightmare, every panic attack. He knows what you mean to me. He asked me to marry him a year ago today. I didn’t say yes.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”</p><p>“Of course not. I told him that it wasn’t a decision that just he and I could make anymore. That it wasn’t fair to you.” She pulled his hands so he would stand up, and she put her hands on his face. “I want you both. I need you both.” She said, kissing him.</p><p>“I have something for you.” She told him, pulling away, he whined at the loss of contact, making her smile. She hopped off the counter and led him to her closet, all the way to the back. She dug around in a bag before pulling out a small black pouch. “I went to New Orleans this time last year, to see some old friends, the ones we’re asking to help. I met with a witch and got some answers about what happened to us. Anyways I went shopping and I got you this. I wasn’t sure when I’d even get to give it to you, but I think now is the perfect time.” She handed him the pouch and he pulled the bracelet out, his eyes watering when he flipped it over and saw the inscription.</p><p>“Do you like it?” She asked. He looked up at her, tears falling down his face. Damn he was beautiful even when he was crying. “I love it. I love you Anna, now and forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh the feels, I really wanted them to have a moment before everything goes to hell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wakanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to Wakanda and fight off the forces of Thanos, and meet him finally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna had sent out a jet for Nik, Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel. They were immediately offering their help when she had called them, explaining what was going on. After the jet picked them up, it would head straight to Wakanda, which is where they were headed right now.</p><p>Wakanda was beautiful, like something out of a storybook. She felt Steve come up behind her, placing his hands on her arms. “What do you think?” He asked. “It’s gorgeous. Is this where you brought Bucky?” She asked, turning to face him. He nodded and she smiled, leaning her head on his chest. He slid his hand under her chin and pulled it up to look at him. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No. I just got you back and the only reason for that is because someone is threatening the world. I’m so scared I’m going to lose you again. I’m scared we’re never gonna find Tony.” She said softly, her eyes glossy. Steve pulled her to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“We’re gonna find Tony. I’m never going to leave you again sweetheart, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve led them out of the jet when they landed, Anna falling behind Rhodey and Bruce.</p><p>“Should we bow?” Bruce asked. Anna smirked. He really was adorable sometimes.</p><p>Rhodey looked over at him. “Yeah, he’s a king.”</p><p>Bruce cleared his throat and started to bow. Anna stifled a laugh. “What are you doing?” Rhodey whispered.</p><p>T’Challa raised his hands. “We don’t do that here.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how big of an assault should we expect?” T’Challa asked. Bruce snaked his way to walk behind him. “Um, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault.”</p><p>T’Challa told them that the Kings Guard, the border tribe and the Dora Milaje. They walked across the lot and T’Challa raised his hand, and out came Bucky, looking way better than the last time Anna had seen him, with a brand new arm, which she was sure was made from Vibranium.</p><p>“And a semi stable 100 year old man.” Bucky said. Steve went to hug him, Anna going in next.</p><p>“It’s good to see you Bucky.” She told him. He smiled down at her, then over to Steve. “So, this Punk made his way back to you finally?” Anna looked at Steve and smiled. “Yeah, only took him two years.” She said laughing.</p><p>“How you been Buck?” Steve asked. “Pretty good, for the end of the world.”</p><p>Anna opted to stay outside, waiting for the other jet to arrive. Bucky offered to wait with her, walking over to where their jet was. “So how have things been?” Bucky asked her.</p><p>“Well, its been a rough two years.” She said, sighing. “I thought I was going to pass out when I saw Steve last night. I honestly didn’t think I would ever see him again.”</p><p>Bucky smiled. “Doll, that man would have died trying to make it back to you, it just took longer than he expected.” She smiled and looked over at him. “I love him Buck.”</p><p>“You’d be crazy not to.”</p><p>“So how are you doing? How’s everything going on up here?” Se asked him, tapping the side of her head. Bucky shrugged. “It’s good mostly, Shuri, the princess, she’s pretty smart, she was able to take away the programming Hydra did to me. I still get nightmares sometimes, and I’m still trying to remember things, but I’m mostly me again.” He said smiling.</p><p>“That’s really great Bucky.” She noticed a black mark on his neck, something she had never noticed before. “Hey, what is that?” She asked, pointing to his neck. “Oh.” He said, pulling his collar back. “My soulmark, it goes down my shoulder onto my back.”</p><p>Anna took a sharp breath in. She knew that mark. “What is it?” He asked, looking at her worriedly. She shook her head. “It’s just um, your mark. I’ve seen it before Bucky. I know your soulmate.” She told him. He raised an eyebrow and had a hopeful look in his eye.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s my best friend. Her name is Jules. When this is all over, come back with us, she lives at the compound with us. You’re gonna love her.” Anna told him. She couldn’t be happier. Bucky deserved this, so did Jules, and it would also help Bucky to be around Steve.</p><p>Bucky smiled at her as they watched the jet land. ‘I’d like that.”</p><p>Anna walked up to the jet, Nik being the first one off. “Why is it that every time you need me, somethings gone wrong.” He said laughing, “Hey now, usually it’s you whose getting in trouble, I don’t want to hear it.” She said, hugging him. She hugged Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel, then introduced them to Bucky, who showed them where they could get weapons if they wanted.</p><p>They looked up to the sky upon hearing rumbling. Sam got on the comms and told Steve that ships were arriving. Ships came raining down on the city, but a giant barrier stopped it.</p><p>“God, I love this place.” Bucky said.</p><p>“Yeah don’t start celebrating yet guys we got more incoming!” Rhodey told them. They felt a rumble as several more blasts connected with the barrier. Several ships crashed into the ground outside the dome. They boarded ships that took them closer to the barrier line. Anna was taking deep breaths in, trying to calm herself. It had been so long since they’d had to fight, and she had to do it without Tony. She felt Steve’s hand slip into hers and she looked up at him.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>She smiled. It didn’t matter what was wrong, looking at Steve made all her worries melt away. “I am now.”</p><p>She watched out of the corner of her eye as Bruce was running by in the Hulk buster suit, laughing as he tripped on a rock and faceplanted.</p><p>They jumped off the ships coming to stand with the rest of the fighters. Steve and T’Challa stood at the head, Anna to his left, Nat next to her, followed by Bucky. Nat, T’Challa and Steve walked down to the tree line to talk to the two aliens, and Anna turned to Nik. “Are you guys ready?” She asked.</p><p>“Alien invasion?” Marcel said with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. “I wasn’t doing anything today anyway.” He smirked. Anna chuckled and looked at Nik. She threw her arms around his middle. “Be safe.” She said.</p><p>“I will. Always and Forever. Right?” She smiled back at him, feeling very honored that they shared their family motto with her, they had considered her family.</p><p>“Always and forever.”</p><p>The trio made their way back and the ships started opening. This was it.</p><p>“They surrender?” Bucky asked Steve, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>Hundreds of aliens ran towards the barrier.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Anna said.</p><p>“What the hell.” Came Bucky.</p><p>“Oh, that’s disgusting.” She heard Rebekah call out.</p><p>“Guess we’re not making it home for dinner.” Elijah joked.</p><p>“I guess we pissed her off.” Nat offered.</p><p>As they pushed at the barrier, Anna saw arms getting lasered off, but for the most part, they weren’t getting through. Yet. They were piling up quick and she wondered just how many of them there were.</p><p>A handful made it through and T’Challa ordered the shooters to get them down. Anna pulled her guns from her holsters and stepping up next to Bucky. She forgot just how much she loved shooting a gun, and she could see Steve smirking at her out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>Sam and Rhodey flew over them, letting out missiles at the tree line, taking out a lot of them. There were too many of them. They were circling the dome and Bruce said if they broke through there was nothing stopping them from getting to Vision. T’Challa had the idea to open one section of the barrier, so they could keep them controlled.</p><p>Anna looked over and Steve was looking at her. She pulled him by the back of his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips. His hand found her waist and pulled her to him. They pulled apart after a second and just looked at each other.</p><p>“I love you.” Anna said.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>T’Challa stepped out in front of everyone. “Wakanda Forever!” He yelled, and they all started running. Anna, Bucky, Steve and T’Challa led the rest, with Nik, Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah right on their heels, being the fastest. T’Challa gave the order to open the barrier, and one single panel opened, and they started pouring in.</p><p>Anna pulled her knives out and jumped into a group of aliens. There were so many of them everything was starting to blur together. She ripped the arm off one, kicking another one in the chest. She ripped them apart, black blood spraying all over her. She glanced over and the same thing had happened to Rebekah. “Okay. I definitely should have stayed in the quarter.”</p><p>She saw Bucky trapped on the ground and ran over, shoving her and through the alien’s chest. It slumped down, and she tossed it aside, grabbing Bucky by the metal hand, hauling him up. “Thanks.”</p><p>She smirked, shooting an alien behind him. “Keep up old man.” She said laughing and she disappeared. He rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>She saw both Steve and Bruce get taken down but groups. There were too many of them, they weren’t going to last long at this rate. She ran over to Steve and pulled out her batons, shocking two of them into the ground. She whirled around when a giant beam entered the sky, coming through the dome. Lightning came from it, killing hundreds of aliens. She smirked; she knew what that was coming from. The beam died down and There was Thor, with what looked like a raccoon and a tree.</p><p>She turned and a spear went through her side. She looked down and spit up blood. The drove her knife into its skull and fell to the ground, blood oozing out onto the ground. She cried out. There was something wrong. Nik and Steve made it to her at the same time. Steve want around behind her and picked her up, moving her to a trench away from the fight. She hissed as he sat her down, he settled in behind her, Nik coming around to the front.</p><p>“There’s something wrong, it’s burning.” She cried out, spitting up more blood. Nik grabbed the spear, yanking it out of her abdomen, blood pouring out. “There’s wood in them.” Nik said upon further inspection. Anna’s eyes widened and she looked up at Steve. She looked back at Nik, crying out. “It’s still burning Nik; I think there’s some still in there.” She grabbed Steve’s hands and nodded for Nik to get it out. He carefully started digging around, picking the pieces of wood out, Anna screaming, squeezing Steve’s hands.</p><p>Nik finally got all the pieces out and Anna slumped back against Steve, whimpering. “She needs blood.” Steve offering his wrist. She latched on and began to drink, her other hand still intertwined with his. She only drank for a few seconds, Steve’s blood being strong enough, and both Steve and Nik helped her to her feet. “You alright love?” Nik asked.</p><p>She nodded, swaying on her feet a little. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She told them, placing her hand on Steve’s arm to steady herself. “Come on, more assholes to kill.” She said smirking, running out after Nik.</p><p>She skidded to a stop when she saw something come up out of the ground. She dived out of the way before she got ran over by the giant metal wheels. “Holy fuck.” She breathed out. Wanda flew down and picked a couple of them up, throwing them behind them taking a bunch of aliens out. She laughed as Okoye made a comment about her being up in the palace this whole time.</p><p>Anna heard glass shatter and she whipped her head around and saw Vision fly out of the window with one of Thanos’ children.</p><p>“She heard Sam’s voice in her ear. “Guys, we have a Vision situation.”</p><p>“Someone get to Vision!” Steve yelled.</p><p>“I got him.” Anna said, racing into the forest, Rebekah and Nik behind her. They made it to him just as he got stabbed again. She jumped on the shoulders of the alien, tackling him to the ground. He threw her off and she skidded across the ground, struggling to get back up, still sore from her wound. She crawled over to Vision, helping him to stand while Nik and Bekah fought the alien. “Come on Vis, we have to get you out of here.”</p><p>“No.” He told her. “We need to destroy the stone.”</p><p>“Vision, that’s not an option and you know it.” Anna told him.</p><p>She saw Steve come into view to help, and she guided Vision over to a tree, where he collapsed, not being able to walk anymore. Vision was finally able to stand, and he picked up the fallen spear and slammed it through the alien, who was on top of Steve.</p><p>‘I thought I told you to go.” Steve told him.</p><p>“We don’t trade lives Captain.”</p><p>They were making their way through the forest when Anna felt a pain in her side, opposite where she had been stabbed. She doubled over in pain when her arm started burning. Steve managed to catch her before she hit the ground. “Anna, what’s wrong?” Steve asked her.</p><p>“Something’s wrong. My arm is burning. I think Tony is hurt, bad.” She said. Steve’s eyes widened and her gaze followed his and a puncture wound appeared on her side and started bleeding. “Oh God.” They watched as it sealed itself, but it still hurt. “He’s using his suit to close it up.” Anna said.</p><p>Wanda touched down and ran over to Vision. Steve helped Anna to her feet and pulled her to him. “You have to stop trying to die on me.” He whispered into her hair. She smiled. “I’m really not trying to you know.”</p><p>The wind started blowing and everyone looked up in the sky. Thanos was coming. A portal opened and Thanos stepped out. He was huge.</p><p>They all ran toward him, and he used the stones to throw Bruce, trapping him in a wall, he threw Steve to the side, he picked up T’Challa by the neck and slammed him into the ground. He grabbed Anna and flung her down, she rolled a few times before stopping next to Steve.</p><p>She looked up and saw Wanda using her powers on Vision’s stone. Tears formed in her eyes, understanding what Wanda must be feeling. Steve was back up, grabbing the Gauntlet, using all the strength he had. Thanos overpowered him and sent a punch to his face, knocking him down. She crawled over to Rebekah and helped her stand, Nik coming up behind them. They watched as Wanda held Thanos back with on hand, destroying the stone with the other. A force blew them all back, and Anna sat up, watching as Thanos used the stones to go back in time. She cried out as Vision reappeared in front of him, and Thanos plucked the stone out of his head.</p><p>Vision was thrown aside, and she watched in horror as Thanos added the stone to the Gauntlet. She knew they had lost. Thor came crashing down on top of him, throwing his axe into Thanos’ chest. Thor pushed the axe into his chest deeper and Thanos groaned. He looked up at Thor and mumbled. “You..should have went for the head.” He said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.</p><p>A feeling of dread washed over Anna.</p><p>“What did you do!” Thor screamed, but Thanos used the stones to create a portal and he was gone.</p><p>“Where’d he go?” Steve asked, coming over to Anna. “Thor, where did he go?”</p><p>“Anna...” Rebekah called out next to her. She turned and reached out for Rebekah’s hand, but it turned into dust, disappearing right in front of her. “No, no, no, no.” Anna whispered. Nik came next, dropping to his knees. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the piles.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>They turned to see Bucky walking towards them, his arm turning to dust before the rest of him followed. “Wanda?” Anna called out, but she was gone too.</p><p>“What is this. What the hell is happening?” Rhodey said, walking up to where Steve say by Vision. Anna was leaning against a tree, arms folded in on herself, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>She heard Steve let out an ‘Oh my God’ when he realized just what was happening. They had lost. Thanos had wiped out half of the population. And she had no idea if that included Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sad, the end of that always gets me. Especially Peter, I tear up every time :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day after the snap, and how they are dealing with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 1</strong>
</p><p>They had stayed in Wakanda the first night, helping Okoye go over the list of who they’d lost. She was in charge now that T’Challa and Shuri were gone. Anna had sent Marcel and Elijah back to the Quarter to find out who of their people were still there. Anna really hoped that Hayley and Hope were alright. Vincent too.</p><p>Anna didn’t sleep at all that night. Steve had passed out while she was in the shower, and she just sat on the balcony of their room, surveying all the damage on the grounds. Steve found her passed out in the chair when he got up, holding the necklace in her hand that housed the ring Tony had given her.</p><p>Steve just watched her for a while. She looked peaceful, like she was finally able to get some sort of rest. Anna, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey climbed into the jet and headed home, not a single word spoken.</p><p>When they arrived back at the compound, Jules and Pepper ran out to meet them. Anna pulled the two women into hugs, thankful that they were still there. They sat down and went through the list of the people they had lost.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nik.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rebekah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Groot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony? </em>
</p><p>Thanos had done it, he had wiped out half of the population. News stories were starting to come in, people were filing missing persons reports. After what seemed like hours of information and various takeout boxes, they all headed their separate ways. Anna took a shower, dressing in some sweats and one of Tony’s t-shirts. She opened the bathroom door to see Steve, already showered as well, sitting on the edge of her bed. Their bed. The bed she shared with Tony. She looked at the bed then back at Steve.</p><p>“I can’t sleep in here.” She said softly. Steve nodded, understanding, and walked over to her, holding out his hand for her to take. She did, and he led her down the hall to his room, which was decorated in dark blues and creams, which she thought suited Steve. She had been in here a few times over the past few years, nights when Tony was in the lab, she would just lay in Steve’s bed, pretending he was there with her.</p><p>He sat against the headboard and held his hand out for her to come sit next to him. She slid under the covers and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She blurted out.</p><p>Steve was startled by the outburst. “What do you have to be sorry for?”</p><p>She turned to face him; her eyes glossy. “I’m sorry for compelling you. I promised you I wouldn’t, and I went and hurt you. I’m so sorry Steve. I’ve never forgiven myself for it and I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you.” She cried. He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not mad, I never was. You know that. I know you did what you had to do. Please don’t beat yourself up for this sweetheart.” She nodded and rested her forehead against his. “Sometimes I would come sleep in here. When Tony wasn’t here. I would just lay in here and try to get your scent off anything I could. Now that I say that, it makes me sound like a creep.” She chuckled.</p><p>He laughed. “No, I think it’s sweet. There’s not a minute that went by where I didn’t think about you Anna. That day you called made me just want to say to hell with it and come back to you, but I knew I couldn’t, not yet at least.”</p><p>She leaned in and kissed him softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. He slid his around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moved so she was straddling him, kissing down his jaw to his neck. She made a decision in her head and leaned back, pulling his shirt off. He looked up at her with concerned eyes. “Are you sure?”</p><p>She nodded her head. “Yes.” She needed this. She needed him. “I’m sure. I need you Steve, I need to feel you, please.” She was so desperate for his touch she was shaking. He moved his hands up her shirt, lifting it off her, pausing when he saw the necklace. Anna looked down, holding it with her hand, then took if off, laying it on the end table. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, and she he let out a shuddered breath, and her mouth was back on his, her tongue sliding across his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the hem of his pants, tugging them down, moving so she could get them off. She took hers off as well, climbing back up to kiss him again. She felt his fingers slip through her folds and she moaned, almost coming at the contact. She did come when she heard Steve’s voice in her ear. “You’re so wet for me sweetheart.” Before saying. “Wait did you just.”</p><p>“Uh huh...” Was all she could get out before he was inside her. She stilled for a moment, adjusting to how big he was, then rolled her hips over him, making him grip her hips hard. She went slow, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. She had been wanting him for two years, she didn’t want this to be quick, but she also didn’t know how long he would last. She moaned as he hit her in just the right spot, his mouth going to her neck.</p><p>“You are so beautiful sweetheart, I love you.” He whispered.</p><p>“I love you too Captain.” He stilled and her eyes popped open, she hadn’t even meant to say that. She felt him twitch inside her as he pulled back to look at her. His eyes were blown with lust and she bit her lip, trying to think if it was possible to be wetter than she already was. In one swift move she was on her back, his hand trailing down to her thigh where her mark was, it was buzzing at his touch and she moaned when he lifted her leg to go deeper. “Steve.” She moaned out. “You feel so good sweetheart.” He told her, picking up his pace. She dug her nails into back, pulling him as close to her body as she could, kissing him everywhere she could.</p><p>Steve placed kisses all over her neck, his other and behind her head, holding her to him. He had waited so long for this, and he realized how in love with this woman he was, any maybe he’d been in love with her all along, who knows, but he knew that Anna was without a doubt the most amazing person he’d ever met. His breath quickened and his hips became frantic, and he noticed she was moaning his name repeatedly. That was something he would never get sick of hearing.</p><p>“I’m so close sweetheart, are you ready?” He whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Yes baby.” She said.</p><p>“Come for me sweetheart.” He told her. And she did. Hard. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, not caring if anyone heard her or not. Steve came right after, biting down on her shoulder to stifle the moan that escaped his mouth.</p><p>Anna was pretty sure she blacked out for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, Steve was still holding on to her, he was still there, this was real. Tears formed in her eyes and she took in a shaky breath. She noticed Steve was shaking and she rubbed small circles on his back.</p><p>“Steve, are you okay?” She asked him softly. He nodded into her neck and she swore she heard a sob escape his lips. She stilled and tried to turn his face to hers. When she did, she found he was crying. “Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked him, worried that he regretted what they had just did.</p><p>He could tell by the look on her face that’s what she was thinking. “No, it’s got nothing to do with what we just did, I just…I’ve been waiting so long for this, to have you, and going so long without touching you, I guess it was just so many emotions at once.” He said softly, pulling out of her slowly and laying beside her. She turned to face him and put her hand on his face, wiping a tear, she was crying now too. She had read that once soulmates had touched and their marks recognized each other, the longer they went without touching, the more emotional distress it had on them, she and Steve were both touch starved, that’s why they could barely leave each other’s side.</p><p>“I know what you mean. But we’re here, we’re together. I love you.” She told him. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her up against his chest. “I love you too Anna.” She watched him as he slowly drifted to sleep, and she rolled over so her back was against his chest and did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Anna woke up crying and gasping for air. She glanced at clock and groaned. She’d only been asleep for 2 hours. Steve stirred beside her and sat up, kissing her shoulder. “Are you okay sweetheart?”  He sat up straighter and turned her shoulder when he noticed she was shaking, sobbing, and her hands were twisted in the sheet. “Anna...hey, tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I…I…had a nightmare.” She got out in between sobs. She was used to this. It happened all the time when Steve wasn’t there. “Then I woke up, and remembered Tony wasn’t here.” She whispered. Steve frowned.</p><p>“Is this what’s been happening to you the past two years?” She nodded. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. To be honest with you, the same thing happened to me.” She looked up at him. “Nat found me at least twice a week sitting in the middle of the bed, shaking, not able to speak, calling out your name.” Anna’s hand found Steve’s, leaning her forehead against his.</p><p>“What usually helps? What does Tony do when you wake up like this?” He asked her. She looked away because she didn’t want him to know, she felt guilty about it enough.</p><p>“Anna, tell me?”</p><p>“Okay. I need to have human contact after, to fully bring me out of an episode, so we usually….” She trailed off. “I’m sorry, I know that’s probably weird for you to hear.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. I get it.” He ran a finger up and down her arm, treading carefully around the subject. “Is that want you want to do?” He asked softly. She nodded, and he started placing kisses on her shoulder, laying her back down on the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So finally Steve and Anna get their moment! I've been waiting to write this for so long! lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's day 10 after the snap. Tensions are high and Anna is not doing well without Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 10</strong>
</p><p>Steve and Anna had moved back to the room she shared with Tony after the first night. Steve thought it might help her sleep better if she was surrounded by Tony’s scent, like she had tried to do with Steve. She had woken up 3 times since then, and while the episodes weren’t as bad as the first night, he still made love to her every time to take her mind off it. During the day, she would be in the gym, or be at her bookshop with Jules, but Steve always made sure she was never alone.</p><p>Steve was working with Pepper a lot, trying to figure out what Stark Industries could do to help out what was left of the world. Parents had lost their children, there were children who were left without parents, it was awful. Steve really tried not to work late, so he could spend his nights with Anna. They watched movies, catching him up on what he’d missed in the last 70 years. She found that he enjoyed the Harry Potter movies, which was good, because if he hadn’t, she might never have spoken to him again. They cooked together, and surprisingly Steve was a good cook. Nat couldn’t cook for anything, so she was always in charge on nights when they got takeout. They had a good rhythm going, but Anna was nowhere near okay.</p><p>She stood in the bathroom, freshly showered, looking at herself in the mirror. She could see the discoloration in her face, it was subtle, but nobody but her would notice. She felt dizzy and weak, but that’s what happens when you start to desiccate. “Happy Birthday to me.” She murmured.</p><p>Anna got dressed and went into the kitchen, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek, saying good morning to everyone, before heading to the gym. Nat and Rhodey exchanged looks and Steve looked confused. “What’s going on?” He asked them.</p><p>“Steve, since we’ve been back, have you seen Anna feed?” Nat asked him. He thought for a minute, but he hadn’t. He thought that maybe she was just being discreet, but then he knew that couldn’t be true because nobody judged her, and she usually mixed it with coffee or something anyway.</p><p><br/>“No, actually, I haven’t.”</p><p>It was Bruce who spoke next. “That’s what we were afraid of.” He told Steve.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When a vampire stops feeding, they start to desiccate. It means that their body slowly shuts down, and if they go too long, they just fall into a coma like state.” Steve frowned.</p><p>“Has she done this before?”</p><p>“Once.” Rhodey said. “About a year ago.”</p><p>“After she called me.” Steve said softly.</p><p>“What!” Nat yelled. “She called you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I had sent her and Tony a phone to call us in case of an emergency. She called me, just to hear my voice, the call wasn’t long.”</p><p>“That makes sense. That’s also around the time she tried to shut off her humanity.” Rhodey added.</p><p>‘What do you mean, turn it off?” Nat asked worriedly.</p><p>“Vampires have a switch inside them, if they flip it, they can turn off their humanity. They become void of all emotions, stop caring about anyone or anything. It makes them very deadly.” Bruce explained.</p><p>“She tried turning it off, it took Tony literally begging on his knees in tears for her to stop. After that is when she stopped feeding.” Rhodey told them.</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Just watch her. Don’t let on that you know what’s happening, just be there for her.”</p><p>Jules had been quiet this whole time, nobody even knew she was there. “It might be a bad time to point out that today is her birthday, so if there was going to be a day she turned it off, this might be it.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Anna was finished in the gym, the sun was setting. She didn’t know how long she’d been in there, but she guessed it was most of the day. She took a shower, letting the water run over her until it turned cold. She grabbed the wall when she got out of the shower, the effects of not feeding really catching up to her. She didn’t want to be like this. She didn’t want to do this to Steve, but she couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t hurt anymore. How much loss is enough for one person before they crack? She grabbed the bottle of bourbon she had snagged out of the kitchen when nobody was looking.</p><p>She opened the giant window in their room and sat on the bench in front of it. Half a bottle later is when Steve found her, after doing some shopping with Jules, having no idea what to get her. She didn’t move when Steve entered the room, not having the energy to do so. She assumed the bourbon was drying her out quicker.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.” Steve said, sitting down next to her, pulling her legs into his lap. She gave him a small smile and turned back to the window, taking a swig from the bottle. “Hey, no more.” He said softly but sternly, taking the bottle from her. He wasn’t like Tony. He wasn’t going to break down and beg her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” He asked her. She looked back out the window. “Last year I didn’t have you, this year I don’t have Tony, what the use in celebrating?”</p><p>“Is that why you’re not feeding again?” She snapped her head over to him. “Rhodey told me what happened last year.” She nodded and looked down at her hands. “Anna, look at me.” She did.</p><p>“You have to feed. This isn’t healthy. Tony wouldn’t want this for you.”</p><p>“How would we know what Tony wants? He’s not here is he.” She snapped. She hadn’t meant to; she was just so tired of feeling this way. “I can turn it off you know. I can stop feeling everything, just be the monster I was made to be.”</p><p>Steve took her hands in his. “You’re not a monster. Fate wouldn’t have given us to you if you were a monster. You’re not going to turn off your humanity, and you’re going to feed. That’s an order, understood?” He knew how she felt about being controlled, but Steve felt like this was the only way to get her to see reason. She looked up at him and didn’t speak for several minutes, contemplating what he was saying.</p><p>“Okay.” She whispered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said okay. I’ll feed. I won’t shut off my humanity. I’m just so tired of feeling like half my soul is missing. It’s like it was when you were gone. I always felt like part of me is missing, and now that feeling hasn’t gone away. I just want to feel something, anything, other than this.”</p><p>He held his hand out to her. “Come here.” She crawled over and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his shoulders. He was very gentle with her, as if she would break. He touched her face, ran his hands through her hair, down her back, her legs, arms, just trying to make her feel loved. He leaned in and kissed her, putting his hands on each side of her face.</p><p>He pulled back and reached his hand down into her shorts, running a finger down her slit. She shuddered and he exposed his neck to her. “Feed from me.”</p><p>“What?” She looked down at him, struggling to keep her composure when he slid a finger inside her.</p><p>“Feed on me sweetheart. Now.” He pushed. She kissed his neck, and latched on, biting down. She moaned as his blood ran down her throat. He picked up the pace with his fingers, adding a second one, his thumb coming around to rub her clit. She kept drinking, trying to pay attention to his heartbeat, but it was hard. She moaned as she came on his fingers, shaking from the pleasure. She pulled back from his neck, she looked into his eyes and licked her lips, getting the remaining blood off. She swore she heard him growl, ripping her shorts off her, before pulling himself out of his pants, and slamming her down on him.</p><p>She cried out in pleasure as he moved her up and down, being a little rough with her. “I love you Anna, I love you so much. Stay with me. Stay with me forever.” He whispered into her hair.</p><p>She nodded into his neck, tears rolling down her face, letting all her emotions flood her at once. “Now and forever.” She said, coming for the second time, Steve right with her.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes after, panting, Anna shaking, trying to control her tears, while Steve rubbed her back. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He told her. He pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to get something to clean them up with. When he came back out, Anna was staring at the floor. “What is it?” He said, cleaning her off. A small smile played on her lips.</p><p>“You tore my shorts.” She said, giggling. Steve looked down at the shorts on the floor, they were indeed torn almost in half.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“No, no, it was insanely hot.” She said, getting up and grabbing another pair of shorts from her drawer.</p><p>She sat on the bed and he sat across from her and pulled out a small gift bag. “Steve, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”</p><p>“Of course, I did, you’re my best gal.” He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m your only gal.”</p><p>“True, just open it.” Anna pulled the box out of the bag, eyeing it curiously, hoping it wasn’t another engagement ring. She opened the box to find a beautiful gold necklace. On it was a heart pendant, she flipped it over and it had ‘Now and Forever’ inscribed on it. Her eyes welled up in tears and she looked up at Steve. “Thank you. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re welcome sweetheart. I know that Tony gave you the necklace you have on, but I thought maybe you could put his ring on this one instead? That way, you have both of us with you always.” He told her. She smiled and switched the necklaces out and kissed Steve. “I love you.”</p><p>“Happy birthday sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Tony need to come back soon, Anna's PTSD is already bad. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. No Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna makes a decision that changes everyones lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 15</strong>
</p><p>She had woken up just like she had any other day. Tired, wrapped in a tangled naked mess with Steve. She had another nightmare last night, although this one was the worst of them all. It took Steve almost an hour to get her to calm down enough just to hold her. She looked up from where her head was buried in his chest. He looked so peaceful. </p><p>She felt so bad about all the nights she’s kept him up. It wasn’t fair to him. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her, but between being up most nights and working to help Pepper at SI, she could tell he was running himself into the ground.</p><p>She placed a small kiss on his lips, and slowly slid out of bed as to not wake him. She stopped at the bathroom door, turning to look at him. Last night would be the last night she kept him up.</p><p>She quickly changed and left the compound, not wanting to wake anyone up. She made some calls and pulled in behind her bookshop, going in through the back door. Her associate met her a little while after she arrived, and they sat in her office going over paperwork.</p><p>“So.” He said. “You want everything left to this person?”</p><p>“Yes.” Anna answered. “The shop, the bank accounts, everything.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get all the paperwork started and have it to you by this evening.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.” She told him, leading him to the door.</p><p>She walked around her shop, running her hands over the books on the shelves, remembering how she acquired each and every one. She stopped at the Avengers section, pulling out a book with Tony on the front. She smiled, turning it over in her hands. She put it back on the shelf and walked back into her office, sitting down in her chair one last time.</p><p>She unlocked the drawer in her desk, pulling out a bag. Opening it she saw her fake IDs, passports and all the money she had stashed aside. She also grabbed the bottle of bourbon, since Steve had all the other alcohol taken out of the compound days ago. She zipped up the bag, left her keys on the desk, and left, locking the door behind her. She flung the bag in the trunk of her car and headed back to the compound.</p><p>Steve was outside before she even got out of her car. “Hey, where did you go? You were gone when I woke up and nobody had seen you. I got worried.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. She inhaled, taking in the memory of his scent and smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, I just went driving around, clearing my head after last night.”</p><p>He nodded against her head. “I’m sorry last night was so bad.” She looked up at him. “You made it better. I’ll be okay, I promise.” She leaned up and kissed him, sliding her hands in his hair.</p><p>He led her inside, and made her lunch, and they settled into the couch to watch a movie. He was off today, and it seemed like nobody else was in the compound either.</p><p>After the movie was over, Steve went off to the gym and Anna retreated to the bedroom, taking out the bourbon.</p><p>A knock on the front door let her know her papers were being delivered. She greeted the FedEx driver, took the package and went back to her room, looking everything over. She put all the papers and extra keys into a manila envelope, sealed it, and wrote ‘Jules Andrews’ on the front. She stuck it underneath her pillow and went to sit at her favorite spot by the window.</p><p>As she drank, she thought back to the first time she laid eyes on her soulmates. How Steve had smiled when he spun her on the dance floor, how Tony had accepted her for what she was no question. Both men had loved her unconditionally.</p><p>But she couldn’t do this anymore. She accepted that Tony had gone in the snap, and she couldn’t feel like this every night anymore. She couldn’t keep Steve up anymore.</p><p>She was at the end of the bottle, and she looked out the window, closing her eyes. “I love you Steve. I love you Tony.”</p><p>And then she felt nothing.</p><p>Her eyes opened and she got up, changing into some jeans and a shirt, grabbing her leather jacket, pulling her hair down. She grabbed her duffel of clothes she hid under the bed, and exited the room, heading for the door.</p><p>“Hey Anna! I missed you all day, where have you been?” Jules asked from the kitchen. Anna ignored her. Jules came running around the island, grabbing her arm. “What are you doing?” She asked. Anna spun around to look at Jules. “I’m leaving.”</p><p>“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Steve asked, entering the kitchen.</p><p>“Just like I said. Let go of my arm Jules.” Anna warned.</p><p>“Oh no…” Jules said.</p><p>‘What?” Steve asked. Jules started to back away from Anna. “She did it.” She whispered. Steve looked at Anna, her demeanor was different, cold. She was acting like a different person.</p><p>“Oh Anna, sweetheart, tell me you didn’t do it. Please.” He stepped toward her, but she took a step back. “Why do you care?” She barked. “At least you won’t have to hear pathetic whining in the middle of the night anymore. You should be thrilled.” Anna turned to walk toward the door, but Steve grabbed her arm. She grabbed his wrist and flung him on the ground, towering over him, her face changing. <br/><br/></p><p>“Leave me alone.” She growled. She headed for the door and opened it, scaring the pizza guy half to death.</p><p>“Uh...delivery?” The teenager said. Anna smiled. “OH, I am hungry.” She said, and latched onto the boy’s neck, he started screaming, but she kept drinking. After a few seconds, she let him go, pushing him to the ground. She glanced back at Steve who looked horrified, and smirked, before heading to her car and leaving.</p><p>“Oh God. What do we do?” Steve asked Jules.</p><p>“I don’t know. I really don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, but.. well... there it is. She's off the rails now. What kind of trouble could she possibly get into????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 16/17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna gets into some mischief in New Orleans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 16</strong>
</p><p>She knocked on the door again, getting impatient, before someone answered. There he was, as dapper as ever, tie straight, hair coiffed, leather Gucci shoes glistening. He looked like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>“Hello Elijah.” Anna said. Elijah knew instantly what had happened to her, there would be no was she would be looking at him like that if she hadn’t.</p><p>“Oh Anna, what have you done now?” He said, opening the door, letting her inside.</p><p>“Oh, come on Elijah, don’t tell me you didn’t miss me, even just a little?” She said, setting her bags down, turning and holding her arms out for him. He sighed and walked over to her and hugged her, regretting letting her into the home in the first place.</p><p>“Why did you come her Anna?” He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the couch. “Needed a change of scenery, I’m just stopping by though, I’m headed out of the country tomorrow. New life and all.”</p><p>“What about your soulmates?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the one that went away with the snap? Or the other one that’s running himself into the ground trying to take care of me?” She said, holding up 2 fingers. “Now I’m not a problem for anyone anymore.”</p><p>“Anna, you know this isn’t the answer.” He reasoned.</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what I know Elijah. I made a decision, deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Avengers Compound.</strong>
</p><p>Steve woke up and reached out for Anna, only she wasn’t there. The events of last night came back to him. He buried his head into her pillow, trying to smell her. His hand hit something, and he pulled out an envelope addressed to Jules. He found her in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Morning.” She said. He could see on her face that she hadn’t slept at all. “What’s that?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I found it under Anna’s pillow when I woke up, it’s got your name on it.”</p><p>Jules took the envelope and opened it, a set of keys falling out onto the island. She pulled the papers out and her eyes teared up as she read them. “She left everything to me.” She whispered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Steve asked, becoming worried.</p><p>“The shop, her bank accounts, all of it. She’s not coming back Steve.”</p><p>Steve slammed his fist on the counter, turned and headed back to the bedroom. He slid everything off his dresser, pulling drawers out and throwing them across the room. He sat down on Anna’s side of the bed and glanced at her end table. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw her necklace he gave her, with Tony’s ring, sitting above a note. He picked it up and opened it.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now and Forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t believe that she had done this. She promised to never leave him. He knew that she wasn’t okay, but he thought that he was helping her, that they were going to get through it together. He crumpled the note and dropped it on the floor, getting up to go into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, before smashing it with his fist. He slid down on the floor sobbing, blood oozing out of his hand. She had left him, and she wasn’t coming back. His phone buzzed, and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Anna. It wasn’t. It was Elijah.</p><p>
  <strong>I think I have something of yours. I’m going to try and help her, but you should probably get to the quarter before she destroys it.</strong>
</p><p>He stood, cleaning his hand off, before grabbing a jacket and heading to a jet.</p><p>
  <strong>Day 17- New Orleans</strong>
</p><p>Elijah had agreed to let her stay at the house with him, Hayley and Hope, if she promised not to hurt them. While Anna didn’t really care what happened to most people, she wasn’t the kind of monster that killed children.</p><p>She spent the day shopping, buying several pairs of shoes, including some red bottoms, some jackets, tops, and a pair of sunglasses she couldn’t tear her eyes off of in the store.</p><p>She opened the door of the house, calling out to Elijah. “Honey! I’m home!” She yelled out, walking to the living room, stopping when she saw Elijah on the couch, talking to Steve.</p><p>“Really Elijah? You ratted me out?” She told him. Steve stood and slowly started walking toward her. He looked like a wounded puppy. She rolled her eyes. “Why are you here Steve?” She said in an exhausted tone.</p><p>“I want you to come home with me Anna, please.” He begged.</p><p>“There was a reason I left, what makes you think I would come back with you?”</p><p>“Because I love you Anna, and you love me.” He said softly. Anna walked up to him and leaned into his ear, she could feel his heart pounding. “Your precious Anna is gone. I don’t love anyone.” She whispered, turning to walk away. “We’re going dancing tonight Elijah, I’m hungry and horny, be ready to leave in an hour!” She said waving her hand in the air.</p><p>Steve turned to Elijah, who was looking down, shaking his head. “What do we do?”</p><p>Elijah let out a sigh. “We’re going dancing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anna pulled out the shortest dress she could find, paired with her red bottom heels. She left her hair down, and went downstairs to find both Elijah and Steve waiting for her. “We ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>The bar was full of people and Anna was currently in the middle of the dance floor with some guy who had his arms around her waist. Steve had only really come to make sure she didn’t kill anyone. Now he wished he hadn’t. He was squeezing the table so hard it started to crack. He locked eyes with Anna and started to get up to stop the guy she was dancing with, but her face changed, and he sat down. She was daring him to interfere. If he did, she was going to kill the useless man behind her.</p><p>“How much longer are we supposed to watch this.” Steve asked Elijah. They watched as she compelled the man to follow her outside. “Until now.” He told Steve, pushing the syringe into his hand. “Do not hesitate.” They followed her outside, to find her feeding of the guy she was dancing with. To any passerby it just looked like they were making out. She had compelled him to not make a sound. Elijah pulled her off and compelled the guy to forget what he saw and leave.</p><p>“Elijah, you’re ruining my night.” Anna told him, walking back to the bar. Just as she was about to walk in, someone flung the door open and walked right into her, spilling his beer on her dress. She did not hesitate, she snapped his neck, throwing him at Elijah, before walking back into the bar.</p><p>Elijah nodded to Steve and he followed her, terrified at what he just watched her do. He found her on the dance floor and took her hand in his, spinning her to face him, pulling her to his chest.</p><p>“Oh Captain, do you like me better this way?” She said, turning so her back was pressed up against his chest. She slid her body up and down his front, smirking when she felt how hard he was. She turned to face him again and leaned up, licking his bottom lip. “Yeah, I think you do.”</p><p>She didn’t remember much after that because Steve had shoved the needle in her side, and she went limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back out to Elijah’s car, taking them back to the jet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Drying out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna is back at the compound and she is pissed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song I used for inspiration for Steve's POV is Surrender by Natalie Taylor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 18</strong>
</p><p>Anna woke up with a pounding headache. She tried to move, but she was cuffed to the wall. “What the fuck?” She said to herself.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Elijah said. She rolled her eyes and pulled against her restraints, but she was too weak. “You pumped me full of vervain didn’t you, you jackass.”</p><p>“Well you shouldn’t have hurt and killed people, but you did, so here we are.”</p><p>“Oh come on Elijah, like you’ve never killed people just for the fun of it.” Anna spat.</p><p>“I think you’re getting me confused with Niklaus little one.”</p><p>Anna snorted. “So, what are you going to do, dry me out? Beg me? Send Steve in here with his little puppy dog eyes to plead that I’m the love of his life? You really think that will work?” She asked. She knew all the tricks. It had been Nik who brought her back the second time she had shut it off. Elijah wasn’t as good at is as Nik was, and he was gone.</p><p>“Fine Elijah, dry me out. I promise I’ll last longer than you think I will.” Anna told him. “Where are we anyway.”</p><p>“We’re back in New York, you’re in the basement of the Avengers Compound.” She stopped pacing. She had been all over this compound, why didn’t she know this was here? She noticed a viewing room, and in it was Steve, Rhodey and Jules. Fine. If a show was what they wanted, then she would give it to them.</p><p>Steve watched as Elijah spoke with Anna.  He had explained to him what he would be doing to her. Steve didn’t think it was a good idea, but Elijah assured him that it was probably the only way to get her to turn her humanity back on. Steve really didn’t care at this point, he just wanted her back.</p><p>
  <em>We let the waters rise<br/>We drifted to survive<br/>I needed you to stay<br/>But I let you drift away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love, where are you?<br/>My love where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He watched as Anna started pacing again, a sultry look in her eye as she spoke to Elijah. “Don’t you miss me Elijah? We used to have so much fun together baby.” She glanced at Steve and gave him a wicked smile that made his stomach uneasy. “Don’t you remember how I felt under you? Rolling around in your bed for hours? The way I used to scream your na-“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough!” Elijah screamed at her. Steve turned around, facing the wall, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t his Anna. That’s all he had to keep telling himself. It didn’t mean it hurt any less.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready<br/>Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready<br/>Can we, can we surrender?<br/>Can we, can we surrender?<br/>I surrender</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fine Elijah.” He heard her say. He turned back around, and she was standing at the length of her restraints. Her demeanor had changed from sultry to deadly. “Why don’t you just go back to New Orleans and mope after your Hybrid. Really Elijah, hiding in the shadows and pining over her while she’s engaged to that gorgeous werewolf. I bet he’s good in bed.” Steve watched as Elijah’s jaw clenched shut. Anna turned to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one will win this time<br/>I just want you back<br/>I'm running to your side<br/>Flying my white flag, my white flag</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you Jules, lets start with you. I forgot to tell you! How silly of me! I met your soulmate.” Steve’s head snapped to Jules; he didn’t know that. “Oh, yeah, good looking guy. James Buchanan Barnes… better known as the Winter Soldier. Oh yeah Jules, your soulmates responsible for dozens of murders, what a dream guy!” Jules had tears streaming down her face, looking at the floor. “But let’s not forget the best part!” Anna continued. “He vanished in the snap! Yup. Gone, just like that.” She said snapping her fingers. Steve watched as Jules ran from the room. Anna was taking this too far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My love where are you?<br/>My love where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turned on Rhodey next. “I really just should have let you die. You not much use to anyone, just another Iron Man really.” Her eyes danced over to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, Steve Rogers, Mr. Star Spangled man with a plan. You so fucking noble it makes me sick. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours? Not everyone can be saved. Not everyone wants to be saved. Stop being so good. Let yourself be bad every now and then. Or maybe you can only do that in the bedroom.” She smirked. “At least you were a good lay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready<br/>Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready<br/>Can we, can we surrender?<br/>Can we, can we surrender?<br/>I surrender</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I surrender</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve looked down and realized he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not her Cap, you know that.” Rhodey told him.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Elijah was in front of her now. He shoved her into a wall “Oh Elijah, I forgot how rough you liked it.” Her head snapped to the side as his fist connected with her jaw. She spit out some blood and looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah stared at her, and her eyes widened realizing what he was doing. She felt her blood start to boil. “Elijah, stop it.” She warned. She closed her eyes, slumping back against the wall. When was the last time she fed? Three days, two weeks, a month? She shook her head, trying to knock the thoughts.</p><p>“Elijah.” She rasped. She looked down at her hands, they were desiccating. It had been a year. Two years. Five. She dropped to the ground and screamed out in pain. “Elijah!”</p><p>Ten years. “Oh God.” She said before she saw black.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... this is going well..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Are you real?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's only one thing that break Anna down and bring her humanity back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 22</strong>
</p><p>It was the same every day for the past 4 days. Elijah would come down, give her 4 ounces of blood, just enough to keep her alive, then he would begin the psychological torture. He would dry her out, make her think it was days, months years, until she was dry heaving and screaming. She saw Steve behind the glass every day, looking nauseous.</p><p>When Elijah got tired of drying her out, he flooded her mind with memories of Steve and Tony.</p><p>Her and Steve’s first dance. The way he held her, the looks in his eyes when she had called him captain.</p><p>
  <em>You're giving me a million reasons to let you go<br/>You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show</em>
</p><p>The way she had felt when Tony touched her for the first time. The hopefulness in his eyes. When he kissed her, and she had thrown all her worries out the damn window.</p><p>
  <em>Give me a million reasons<br/>Givin' me a million reasons<br/>About a million reasons</em>
</p><p>The warmth she felt when Steve hugged her after he saved her in Sokovia. He was so gentle with her; he was terrified he would lose her. That’s when he really realized he cared for her.</p><p>
  <em>If I had a highway, I would run for the hills<br/>If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still</em>
</p><p>The night she found Tony in her apartment. How he had been so gentle when he made love to her. They were the only two people in the world.</p><p>“Elijah. Stop. Please.”</p><p>
  <em>But you're giving me a million reasons<br/>Give me a million reasons<br/>Givin' me a million reasons<br/>About a million reasons</em>
</p><p>The moment she chose to follow Steve after the accords. She followed him without hesitation, she believed in him that much, that he was right.</p><p>
  <em>I bow down to pray<br/>I try to make the worst seem better<br/>Lord, show me the way<br/>To cut through all his worn-out leather</em>
</p><p>The first time Steve kissed her. She had tried to fight how she felt, but she felt the pull. When they found out what they were to each other, what that meant for all three of them.</p><p>
  <em>I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away<br/>But baby, I just need one good one to stay</em>
</p><p>When she compelled Steve to leave, choosing Tony. How he cared for her after her first nightmare after Steve left.</p><p>
  <em>Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare<br/>It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware<br/>Cause you're giving me a million reasons<br/>Give me a million reasons<br/>Givin' me a million reasons<br/>About a million reasons</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reading the letter Steve had written her. She loved him in that moment, she knew it. And that hurt her even more because she didn’t know if she’d ever see him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if you say something that you might even mean<br/>It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe<br/>'Cause you're giving me a million reasons<br/>Give me a million reasons<br/>Givin' me a million reasons<br/>About a million reasons</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her birthday, seeing how Tony had done up their bedroom, when he proposed to her. Her heart had broken because she wanted to say yes, but she couldn’t because of Steve.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I bow down to pray<br/>I try to make the worst seem better<br/>Lord, show me the way<br/>To cut through all his worn-out leather</em>
</p><p>“Elijah, enough.” Anna cried out. Elijah bent down to look at her, she had been laying on her side. “I can stop Anna, but you know what you have to do.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>The phone call she made to Steve; the one Tony didn’t know about. She had just needed to hear his voice, to know if he was okay. It was enough to send her into an episode and she almost turned her humanity off, Tony begging her to stop.</p><p>
  <em>I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away<br/>But baby, I just need one good one to stay</em>
</p><p>The way she felt when Tony went up on the spaceship. Her whole world shattered.</p><p>
  <em>Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'<br/>Stay<br/>Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'<br/>Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith</em>
</p><p>When she saw Steve again. She couldn’t believe that it had been real, for so many days after he came back, she thought he was a dream. But he wasn’t. He came back to her.</p><p>
  <em>But baby, I just need one good one<br/>Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one</em>
</p><p>Then the snap happened. She had lost Rebekah, Nik, Tony. Steve had lost Bucky. Steve had taken care of her after every nightmare, every panic attack. He loved her.</p><p>
  <em>When I bow down to pray<br/>I try to make the worst seem better<br/>Lord, show me the way<br/>To cut through all his worn-out leather</em>
</p><p>The last memory Elijah showed her wasn’t hers. It was something Steve must have told him. She saw him storm into their room, shoving things off the dresser, pulling out the drawers, throwing them, shattering the mirror in the bathroom, busting open his hand. Sliding down on the floor and sobbing.</p><p>
  <em>I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away<br/>But baby, I just need one good one, good one<br/>Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one<br/>Baby, I just need one good one to stay</em>
</p><p>“Elijah…” She said weakly. “No more. I can’t.” She was in the fetal position, shaking. He had done a number on her. Elijah got up and went into the room with Steve.</p><p>“She’s almost there, I know it. We just keep pushing.” They felt a rumble and ran upstairs and out onto the lawn to see a ship being set down by a woman. The door opened and Tony was being helped down the stairs by a blue machine woman. Steve couldn’t believe it. Then thought about Anna. Oh God, what was he gonna tell Tony. He ran up to him and slung his arm over his shoulder.</p><p>Tony’s voice was shaky. “I couldn’t stop him.” Steve sighed. “Neither could I.”</p><p>Tony stopped, looking at Steve. “I lost the kid.”</p><p>“Tony, we lost.” But he didn’t finish the sentence because Tony knew. He knew how much they lost. He looked around, not seeing her. “Why is Elijah here? Where’s Anna?” He asked, looking at Steve.</p><p>“She’s in the basement.” Elijah answered. Tony closed his eyes. “She didn’t. You let her shut off her humanity!” He yelled.</p><p>“I didn’t let her Tony; she’s been through hell.”</p><p>“I want to see her.” Tony said.</p><p>It was Rhodey who spoke. “Ton I don’t think that’s a good idea. She’s not in a good way. The things she’s been saying, what she’s done. Elijah’s been working on breaking her, forcing her to turn it back on, but she won’t. You need to rest.”</p><p>“I want to see her. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna heard the door open. She was sitting against the wall with her head tilted back, eyes closed. She sighed heavily; she wasn’t ready for another round of Elijah’s bullshit.</p><p>“Elijah, can we pick this back up in the morning? I’m tired of pretending to care about these little memories you keep putting in my head.” She whined out.</p><p>“God aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”</p><p>Anna’s eyes shot open and Tony was standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Elijah, this isn’t funny, knock it off.”</p><p>The vision of Tony walked over to her and crouched down. “Hey baby. It’s me.” Her eyes widened and she held out a shaky hand, placing it on his chest. She drew in a breath. He wasn’t dead. He was here. Every emotion she had ever felt washed over her at once, and she threw her arms around Tony, pulling him to her, sobbing.</p><p>Steve watched from behind the glass, sighing and hanging his head. She was back.</p><p>Anna ran her hands up and down his arms, making sure he was really there. “You real right? It’s not in my head?” She whispered.</p><p>“No baby. I’m here, I’m real, I promise.”</p><p>“Oh God Tony, I thought you were-“ She began but he cut her off by placing his lips on hers. She moaned at the contact, closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss. Then she started remembering everything she’d done over the past few days. She let go of Tony and scooted back against the wall, eyes wide in horror.</p><p>“Oh God Tony, what did I do?” She whispered. “Oh God. I killed someone. I hurt people. The things I said, I’m a monster Tony.” She cried, putting her head in her hands. Tony turned his head to look at Steve, and nodded for him to come in. He knelt next to Anna and held his hand out, placing it on her shoulders. “Hey sweetheart. Look at me.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Oh God Steve the things I said to you, they way I acted, you should hate me.” She felt him loop his arms around her back and under her legs, pulling her into his lap. “Listen to me sweetheart. I know that wasn’t you. I know you were going through a rough time, and I know you didn’t mean the things you said. We’re just so happy you’re back doll.” He told her. She sobbed into his shirt, reaching her hand out to Tony, who sat opposite Steve, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Steve sighed. Tony was home. Anna was back. Everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Tony's back! Were gonna see some flashbacks soon of what he went through losing Peter and thinking Anna was gone too, and now Anna has to deal with the remorse of what shes done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. We found Thanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna finally has Tony back, and the team talks about what to do next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steve and Tony were able to get Anna standing, she retreated from both of them, wrapping her hands around her middle. She went upstairs by herself, opening their bedroom door. It was the same as the memory Elijah showed her. Everything that was on Steve’s dresser was on the floor, she saw the drawers across the room, clothes laying everywhere. She looked in the bathroom and saw the shattered mirror, with Steve’s blood on it. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she picked up a snow globe, she had bought Steve one day when she was out with Jules. It had a picture of them inside, she was surprised it didn’t break when it fell. She set it back on the dresser and turned to see Steve and Tony standing in the doorway.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry for everything. For turning it off, for leaving, for killing that man at the bar, for the things I said to you I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. Steve went over to her and pulled her into his arms, putting his hand on the back of her head, saying soothing words in her ear.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, I promise. I’m not mad. I’m just happy you’re back sweetheart.” He said softly. She nodded into his chest and held out her hand to Tony. He came over and she moved from Steve’s arms to Tony’s her hand never leaving Steve.</p><p>She helped Tony get in the shower, she had given him some blood, but he was still malnourished, he would need an IV in the morning, but for now, he was okay. She walked back out into the bedroom to find Steve picking up the drawers and clothes that were scattered. She changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, and sat on the bed, watching him. By the time he was finished, Tony was done in the bathroom, coming out in flannel pants and a tee. Steve came over and kissed her on the top of the head and headed for the door. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”</p><p>“Wait.” Anna called out. Steve stilled and turned to look at her. She looked at Tony, then back at Steve. “Please…can you stay?” Her voice was quiet. “I can’t…I need…I need both of you please. I know we have a lot to figure out together but tonight, just please I need both of you with me.” She pleaded. Steve looked down at the fragile girl in front of him, his heart breaking for her. He looked over at Tony, who nodded. “Okay doll. I’ll stay.”</p><p>Anna nodded and scooted back up against the headboard. Steve got in on her left, kissing her before he laid down, she followed suit, her back pressed against his chest. Tony got in last, facing Anna. Steve had his hand on her stomach, his face nuzzled into her neck. She pulled Tony close to her, sliding her hand over his back, resting her forehead on his. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She had both her men. They were safe. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>“I love you both.” She whispered. Steve smiled into her neck. “I love you too sweetheart.”</p><p>Tony slid his hand up her neck to cup her face. “I love you Anna.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Anna woke up, she was facing Steve’s back, and she had her hand splayed onto his chest, his fingers intertwined with hers. Tony was up against her back, his hand on her stomach in between her and Steve. She smiled and enjoyed the moment, because she wasn’t sure the two men would ever sleep in the same bed together again. She laughed internally, in any other situation they probably would have played some stupid game to see who got to sleep in the bed with her, like rock, paper, scissors or something. She hadn’t realized she’d been running her hand up and down Steve’s chest until he stirred, turning over to look at her.</p><p>She could never get tired of the sleepy look he had on his face when he first woke up, Tony had one similar. He smiled at her, kissing her nose. “Hi.” He whispered.</p><p>“Hey you.” She whispered back. Steve ran a thumb over cheek and leaned his head in to kiss her softly. “I’m gonna go to my room and shower and change okay? Tony really should rest.” She nodded and watched him quietly get up and leave, shutting the door behind him. She turned around to face Tony and watched him for a little while longer. He looked so peaceful, like it was was the best sleep he’d ever gotten. He always had trouble sleeping, she’d lost track of how many times she found him in the lab in the middle of the night.</p><p>Tony started stirring, and Anna heard him whimper. His face was twisted, and he started mumbling. “No…Anna…. Peter…Oh God…”</p><p>She gently shook him. “Tony, wake up. Come on baby, come back to me.” Tony’s eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing heavy. She sat up and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to jump. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me.” She told him. His hand went to the side of her face, and he rested his forehead against hers. “You’re here. It wasn’t a dream.” He whispered. She smiled and kissed him softly. “No, not a dream. It’s real.” They sat there for a few minutes, just holding each other, before heading up to the conference room.</p><p>They all sat around, looking at screens of the people they had lost, filling in Tony and Carol, who was the mystery woman who had saved him and Nebula. Anna sat in a chair next to Tony, her feet tucked under her legs. She was trying to get him to eat something, anything, but he was too worked up.</p><p>“It’s been 23 days since Thanos came to earth.” Rhodey said. The faces of all their friends came up in front of them. Anna had to look away when Wanda and Bucky’s faces came up.</p><p>“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census and it looks like he did…he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures.” Nat said, looking down.</p><p>Tony looked up. “Where is he now?” Steve shook his head. “We don’t know. He just opened a portal and walked through.”</p><p>Tony rolled forward, turning his head to look at Thor, who was in the other room. “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>Rocket looked up. “Oh, he’s pissed. He thinks he failed. Of course, he did, but there’s a lot of that going around, ain’t there?” Tony tilted his head to the side. “Honestly, until this exact second I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Anna snorted, covering her mouth.</p><p>“Maybe I am.”</p><p>“We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans and satellites, we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.” Steve began.</p><p>“Who told you that?” Tony said incredulously. “I didn’t fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet, while the Bleeker Street magician gave away the store. That’s what happened. There was no fight cause he’s not beatable.”</p><p>Steve sighed. “Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Anna could feel Tony’s heartbeat speed up; he was becoming more agitated.</p><p>Tony scoffed. “I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision, I didn’t wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.” He was talking about Ultron.</p><p>“Tony I’m gonna need you to focus.”</p><p>“And I needed you!” Tony said, raising his voice. “As in, past tense. That trumps what you need. You know what I need? A shave.” Tony stood from his chair, a little wobbly. Anna stood to help him, but he put his hand up to stop her. “Tony…” She started,</p><p>“And I believe I remember telling all youse, alive and otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. That’s what we needed.” He yelled. Anna got up and walked around to the front of him, to steady him. He tried shoving her hands away, but she wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Well, that didn’t work out did it?” Steve said. Anna spun around and gave him a look. “Steve.”</p><p>“I said we’d lose. You said, ‘We’ll do that together too.’ And guess what Cap? We lost. And you weren’t there.”</p><p>“You know what Tony; you’re right I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there because of you. I wasn’t there because I was on the run, because of you. And while I was on the run, you decided to make your move and propose to Anna, thinking I’d never come back!” Steve yelled. Everyone’s eyes snapped to Anna and she closed her eyes, looking down. Why did Steve have to bring this up now? In front of everyone?</p><p>“You know what Cap, I did. I proposed to her. I proposed to her because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She needed you too Cap. She needed you and you left her too. I picked up the pieces, I held her every night wen was crying out YOUR name!” Tony yelled, walking up to Steve.</p><p>“She forced me to leave! I didn’t have a choice! You don’t think I wanted to come back every single day I was gone?” Steve yelled back. Anna looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he immediately knew he shouldn’t have said it.</p><p>“I got nothin for you Cap.” Tony said, ripping off his reactor, slamming it in Steve’s hand. “So, you put this on, and you hide.” He fell onto the ground, and Anna went with him, catching his head as he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sat next to his bed with her hand in is, as Bruce gave him a sedative. “He should be out for the rest of the day. He just needs to relax. I think it was too much too soon.” Anna nodded and told him thank you, before he left the room. Se laid her head down on the bed and listened to Tony’s heartbeat. It was soothing. Almost enough to put her to sleep.</p><p>She came out of her trance when she heard the door open. Steve nodded his head behind him for Anna to come out. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest. “You shouldn’t have brought up the ring.” She told him. He sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I just got so frustrated with how Tony was acting.”</p><p>“You don’t think you should cut him a little slack? He and Nebula were stuck on that ship for almost a month. He thought we were all dead. He almost died. He gets a break here Steve. You brought up the compulsion too.” She said. “I know, I’m sorry for that too, but he was acting like I left you because I wanted to, and that wasn’t the case. I wanted to come back to you every day, but I couldn’t.” He told her. She nodded. He reached out to grab her hands. She let him, and he pulled her into him. “We found Thanos.”</p><p>She looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?” He nodded. “He used the stones again. Were gonna go find him, kill him, and use the stones to bring everyone back.”</p><p>“Let me come with you.” She offered. Steve shook his head. “No, stay here with Tony. He’s gonna need you when he wakes up. I’ll come back to you; I promise.” She leaned up and kissed him softly before letting him go.</p><p>“You better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp. Tony blames Steve, Steve blames Tony, Anna blames herself. Whole lotta blame going around here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna deals with her guilt of shutting off her humanity and tells Jules about Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper had come by to check on Tony. Anna called her after Bruce knocked him out. She told Anna she would sit with him for a while so Anna could go get a shower and take some time for herself.</p><p>Anna found herself in the gym. She really didn’t know what else to do. Jules hadn’t come back to the compound, Pepper said that she was staying at the tower. She wasn’t returning Anna’s texts and she wasn’t answering her phone. Elijah had forgiven her easily enough. He was resilient, having dealt with Nik and Rebekah for over a thousand years, he was pretty good at forgiving people.</p><p>She put her headphones in, picking her workout playlist. She started on the treadmill, running for what seemed like forever. Tony thought it was a challenge to try and make them go as fast as she did. Every time she broke one, he was in the lab again, trying to make a better one.</p><p>She moved over to the punching bag, wrapping her hands before she started. She began slow, trying not to think about everything that had happened over the past few days.</p><p>
  <em>You're broken down and tired<br/>Of living life on a merry go round<br/>And you can't find the fighter</em>
</p><p>She thought about why she even turned it off at all. Because she had come to terms with Tony being dead. Steve didn’t deserve that. He had done nothing but treated her like she was the fucking sun and she went and shut off her humanity. He had taken care of her through all her panic attacks and nightmares without question.</p><p>
  <em>But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out<br/>And move mountains<br/>We gonna walk it out<br/>And move mountains</em>
</p><p>Then she went to New Orleans and acted like a jackass. Letting some guy rub all over her while Steve watched. Then she had to go and drink him damn near dry outside in front of God knows how many people. Thankfully Elijah had pulled her off the guy before she killed him.</p><p>
  <em>And I'll rise up, I'll rise like the day<br/>I'll rise up, I'll rise unafraid<br/>I'll rise up, And I'll do it a thousand times again<br/>And I'll rise up, High like the waves<br/>I'll rise up. In spite of the ache<br/>I'll rise up, And I'll do it a thousand times again<br/>For you, For you, For you, For you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She started punching harder. She had actually killed someone though. For spilling beer on her of all things. She hadn’t even hesitated. She just snapped his neck, and it felt <strong>good</strong>. She was disgusted with herself. She was a monster; she didn’t know why the people around her couldn’t see that.</p><p>
  <em>When the silence isn't quiet<br/>And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe<br/>And I know you feel like dying<br/>But I promise we'll take the world to its feet<br/>And move mountains<br/>We'll take it to its feet<br/>And move mountains</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh God the things she had said. The things she said to Elijah about their relationship right in front of Steve, on purpose. To hurt him. She loved Steve so much, and she just kept hurting him. How could she expect him to just keep forgiving her? And oh, she had told Jules about Bucky. Then told her that he was a murderer who got snapped away. She was the worst friend in the world. She started hitting faster, tears rolling down her face, not caring about the bloodstains that were appearing on the bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All we need, all we need is hope, And for that we have each other<br/>And for that we have each other<br/>We will rise, We will rise<br/>We'll rise, oh oh<br/>We'll rise</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even punching the bag anymore. She was really just hitting it, yelling out strangled cries. She didn’t deserve them. She didn’t deserve any of them. Jules would probably never speak to her again. She did deserve that.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>I'll rise up, Rise like the day<br/>I'll rise up, In spite of the ache<br/>I will rise a thousand times again<br/>And we'll rise up, Rise like the waves<br/>We'll rise up, In spite of the ache<br/>We'll rise up, And we'll do it a thousand times again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She landed one final blow to the bag, sending it to the floor. Great, she’d have to get another one out. Thankfully, the gym was stocked with them because Steve broke them so frequently. She dropped to her knees on the floor and shoved her face in her hands. She didn’t hear anyone come into the gym because of her headphones. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped back, taking her headphones out. Steve held his hands up, letting her know she was okay, that it was just him. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face, backing away until she was against the mirrors that were on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...” Steve said softly, sitting next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Everything just kind of hit me at once. Everything I did. It overwhelmed me.” She told him. He slid her over, so she was sitting in between his legs, her back against his chest. He took both of her hands in his. “It’s okay. I know that wasn’t you. I know you would never say things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I said them. God Steve they were horrible.” She turned to look at him. “You have to know that none of that is true. You’re not just a great lay for me, you know, that right?” He smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “I do know that. Anna you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. The fact that you’re still standing after everything that’s happened to you is beyond incredible. I love you.” He told her, leaning down to kiss her. She paused, remembering why he had left.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get the stones?” She asked hopefully. He looked down, sighing. “No. He used them to destroy them, they’re gone. Thor killed him. We can’t bring anyone back.” He choked out, tears threatening to fall. Anna put her hands on his face, tilting it back up to look at her, wiping a tear that escaped. “Shh, it’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Tony?” He asked her. “He’s still out, Pepper came by and told me to go relax, I guess I should have listened.” She said chuckling softly. “Can you stay with him? I need to go find Jules, apologize for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetheart, but I don’t think Tony will want to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I said to make up, for me, please.” Anna told him, leaning up and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Anna showered and changed, checking in on Tony and Pepper before she left. There was really only one place Jules could be. The bell attached to the bookshop door dinged as Anna opened it, stepping inside. She missed the smell of coffee and books. She didn’t see Jules, but it was possible she was in the back. She made her way back to the office, finding it just the way she had left it. She ran the back of her hand over the desk chair, and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you don’t technically own the shop anymore, so you’re really not supposed to be back here.” She heard Jules say from behind her. She spun around to find Jules standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jules…look, I wanted to come tell you how sorry I am. I know that doesn’t do much for you, and I know I can’t take back the things I said to you, but I want you to know I am sorry. Truly.” Anna told her. Jules sighed and stepped into the office, sitting in one of the chairs next to the desk, Anna taking the other.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it wasn’t you, that’s not what really hurt me Anna. What hurt me was the fact that you felt like you couldn’t talk to me, or hell, any of us, about how you were feeling! You made us think you were okay, then you just shut it off, and you were going to leave without saying anything to anyone.” Jules said, hurt evident in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Anna hung her head. “I know. I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want anyone to try and stop me. I couldn’t talk to anyone because it was just too much. You know that my feelings are always in overdrive. First, I lost Steve for two years, then he comes back the day Tony goes missing, then the snap happened, and I thought he was dead. I just wanted to feel nothing rather than all the pain I was feeling. I really am sorry Jules; I just didn’t know what else to do.” She sobbed.</p><p>“Anna you can’t just shut off like that. There are too many people that love you.” She said sighing. “Tell me about James.” Anna looked up at her friend to see a nervous look on his face.</p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes, 107<sup>th</sup> infantry. Fought alongside Steve in the Howling Commandos. He was captured by Hydra and experimented on, and they gave him a knock off version of the super soldier serum Steve got. Steve rescued him, and he fell from a train not long after and was presumed dead.” She told her. Jules slowly nodded her head, taking all the information in.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a nurse back then, and I was captured by Hydra because they found out what I was. They wanted to make more like me, but they didn’t know how. I broke free and tried to save James, ‘Bucky’ is what he went by, but they had turned him into this master assassin. They wiped his memories and made him nothing but Hydra.” She felt awful telling Jules all this, she had a look of pure terror on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky broke away from Hydra, and Steve and I found him, and protected him, getting him out of the country. He went to Wakanda, where the Princess there was helping to erase all the mind control Hydra had done. I didn’t see his soulmark until right before the battle against Thanos. He disappeared in the snap. I’m so sorry Jules, I wish that you had known him. He would have loved you.” Jules was crying silently now. Anna held out her arms and Jules collapsed in them, heartbroken that she would never meet her soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony really needs to invest in stronger punching bags. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Housewarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has a surprise for Steve and Anna and they become very domesticated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went smoothly, Jules came back to the tower, Tony was on his way back to normal, and he and Steve were trying to work out their differences for her. Everything was going to take some getting used to. The team was demoralized after killing Thanos, but they were all trying to come to terms with how everyone was going to move on. Pepper was organizing relief efforts from Stark Industries to anyone that needed it. New York was such a big place, and now there were so many people gone. There were cars left everywhere, houses that had been abandoned. Steve decided that he would start support groups for anyone that needed to talk.</p><p>Anna was in the kitchen making smoothies with Steve when Tony found them. He kissed her on the cheek, and tried to steal a drink of her smoothie, she held the cup out of his reach and laughed. “You don’t want to drink mine Tony, there’s blood in it.” Steve laughed as Tony froze, backing away from her and going to pour his own.</p><p>“Come with me, I have something to show you.” He told them. Anna turned to Steve, who shrugged, and they followed Tony out to the car. The drive was only about fifteen minutes, but Tony pulled down a long driveway with a beautiful white Victorian style house at the end. Anna got out of the car and gazed up at the house. It was huge. There was so much land, and a giant garage. Tony was standing over by the porch, beaming, while Steve came up to stand by Anna.</p><p>“Tony, what is this place?” Anna asked him. He walked over to them and took Anna’s hand, placing keys in them. “Welcome home Anna.”</p><p>She looked up at the house, then back to Tony. “This is ours?” Tony smiled at her. "Yeah. It’s close to the compound, plenty of room, like the one we talked about at Clint’s.” She turned to look at him. He had remembered. “It’s for all of us.” He said, nodding to Steve. He looked surprised. “Thank you, Tony.” Anna smiled and pulled both of them to her. She was so happy. Despite everything that was going on in the world, she finally had a home with the two people she loved most.</p><p>“So, ready for a tour?” Tony asked. Anna and Steve both nodded and followed Tony into the house. The kitchen was huge, with a giant table that she was sure would fit the team. The living room had a large couch, two loveseats and a tv that was almost as big as the wall, with various game systems set up. They ventured upstairs where there were 3 bedrooms. “This is the guest room, and this room is Steve’s if he wants it.” Tony said, before opening the door to the master bedroom. “There is room for all three of us in here.” The room was gigantic, and in the center, there was a bed Anna was sure would fit six people. There were three dressers and a huge walk-in closet. The bathroom had a giant shower with a couple different shower heads.</p><p>Anna walked back into the bedroom and ran her hand over the bed. “Tony, you didn’t buy the house like this did you…” She said, looking over at him. He had his hands in his pockets and he was rocking back on his feet. “Well, I may have been working on this for some time now. I had to get Friday installed, redo the kitchen and this room, oh and the bathroom too.”</p><p>Anna looked over at Steve, then back to Tony. “How did you know to make big enough for all three of us?” She asked quietly. Tony smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand. “Because, I knew that someday, Capsicle over here would make his way back to us, and I wanted to be ready.” Steve smiled and walked over to Tony, hugging him. “Thank you, Tony, really. This is great.”</p><p>“When can we move in?” Anna asked him excitedly. Tony smiled at her. “Today if you want gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>They had begun bringing their things over that evening, and she had gotten most of the closet organized, her clothes on the back wall, Tony’s on the left and Steve’s to the right. They had ordered in Chinese and watched a movie, something that Steve hadn’t seen before, Lord of The Rings. He had read the books but was very interested in seeing it on the screen. Anna was so comfortable in between the men on the couch. Tony was sitting with his back against the corner of the couch, Anna between his legs, and her legs were over Steve’s lap. She fell asleep about halfway into the movie, but the other two stayed awake to finish it. Steve picked Anna up and took her up to the bedroom, sliding in the bed behind her, with Tony on the other side. It didn’t take long for either of them to drift off.</p><p>Anna woke in the middle of the night sweating and shaking. She had another nightmare about the man she had killed. He was pleading with his life and she just stood over him, his blood dripping out of her mouth, a sinister smile on her face. She slowly crept out of the bed, trying not to wake Tony or Steve, and ventured into the bathroom. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn’t catch her breath. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, with her head in her hands. She didn’t want to wake them up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony didn’t know how long they had been on the ship. He and Nebula were almost out of the food rations they had. Tony felt so lost. He had lost the kid. Peter was gone, and it was his fault. The Doctor was gone. The Guardians were gone, plucky as they may be. Nebula had gotten quite good at finger football, and Tony thought she might actually be having fun, if that were possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mind drifted to Anna. Had she vanished too? Would he feel it in his mark? He sat in front of his beaten-up mask and set it to record.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey gorgeous. If you’re watching this, that means that I probably didn’t make it, and before you jump to conclusions, no the Blue Meanie I’ve been stuck here with, did not kill me. Please don’t post this on social media, although, it would boost followers. Anyway, I don’t know how long I’ve been up here, and I don’t even know if you’re still around.” He sighed. “Anna, I want you to know, I have loved you more than I have loved anything in this world. If you’re still here and I’m not, I really hope the Capsicle is with you. I know he’ll take care of you. I love you baby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony drifted to sleep, seeing her face. ‘You killed me Tony, this is all your fault. You could have stopped this. You could have saved me, saved Peter. How could you Tony?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anna heard whimpering from the bed, and she crawled back in between the men, wrapping her arms around Tony, soothing him with her words until he calmed and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks passed by in a blur. They had gotten all of their stuff from the compound moved into the house, and Steve was currently outside, putting up a fence for the backyard. Anna stood at the sink, cutting up potatoes for the housewarming party they were having tonight. She felt arms around her middle and smiled, feeling Tony’s chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you.” She told him.</p><p>“For what?” She turned in his arms, resting her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“For letting Steve in, for getting this house for us. For trying to make it work for me. I know you and Steve have a lot of history, and things are strained, but you have no idea how much it means to me that you’re willing to make this work.” She said, smiling up at him.</p><p>He smiles back at her and shrugs. “I know how much he means to you Anna, and he’s growing on me too, I guess. “He paused, looking out at Steve, then back down to Anna. “Have you talked about what happened when we went to New Orleans to him yet?” She shook her head. “No, I’m not really sure how to go about it. ‘Oh hey Steve, so you were destined to go through all the shit you’ve been through to bring you to me, oh and by the way, I can undergo some dark ass magic so you can put a baby in me.’ Yeah I don’t see that conversation going well.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Well, there’s probably a better way to go about it, maybe with more tact.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss, turning back to what she was doing. Tony went outside to put together the grill, something Anna knew he would put off until the last second. She smiled again as she though about how domestic her men were being.</p><p> </p><p>The party was in full swing, well as full swing as it could get for the amount of people they had. It made Anna sad. There were so many people she wished could be here for this. Steve had been out at the grill, so Anna ventured out there to check on him, grabbing him a beer. She set it down on the table, and slid her hands around his middle, splaying them out on his chest, resting her forehead on his back. She felt the vibrations in his chest when he hummed, and she smiled.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.” He told her, turning to face her. “Hey you.” She smiled, looking up at him. “The fence looks great, thank you. Thank you for all this. I told Tony earlier, it makes me so happy that you guys are doing this for me.”</p><p>Steve smiled, running a thumb over her cheek. “We love you Anna, and whatever happened between us in the past, doesn’t matter now. You need us, and we need you.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips. “I love you too.” He mumbled back.</p><p>Everyone was sitting around the couches, taking turns playing video games. They were currently playing Halo, and she was kicking Nat’s ass, much to everyone’s surprise. She was sitting in between Steve’s legs on the couch, and Tony was sitting on the floor in between hers. She won against Nat, passing the controller down to Tony, leaning back on Steve’s chest. Tony placed a kiss on Anna’s knee, before promptly failing at beating Rhodey. Steve was running his hand up and down her side, his lips ghosting over her neck. She wiggled her ass against him, making Steve grip her hip with his other hand. “Easy sweetheart.” He whispered in her hear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. “Or what?” She whispered back, snaking her hand behind her, resting it on the growing bulge between them. She felt him suck in a breath, and she was thankful that everyone else was too engrossed in the games and drinking to notice them. He growled in her ear. “Upstairs. Now.”</p><p>Her breath hitched and she slowly got up, placing a kiss on Tony’s cheek, before casually walking upstairs, Steve following soon after. Anna walked into the bathroom and before she knew it, Steve’s hands were on her, spinning her around and crashing his lips to hers. She moaned in his mouth and slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it off him. He lifted her by her thighs and set her on the counter, pulling down at her leggings. He got down on his knees and kissed up her legs, inching close to her center. He looked up at her through hooded eyes and it turned her on even more. “Can you be quiet?” He whispered. She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her hip over his shoulder and slid his tongue up her slit, and she threw her head back, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood, to stop her from moaning.</p><p>Steve slid two fingers inside her and watched as her mouth fell open. He loved seeing her come undone like this, and he loved that he could do it. She let out the tiniest moan and slid her hands in his hair, tugging at the nape of his neck where he liked it. She was so close; he could feel it. He slid a third finger into her, and her legs started shaking. He smiled and moved his tongue over her clit, and she came hard on his hand. He stood and slid his jeans down, centering himself up with her, and slammed into her. She gasped and grabbed onto his arms, his hands going to her hips. “You were such a good girl.” He said softly, kissing her. She whimpered as he sped up, her grip on his arms tightening. “God you feel so good Anna, I love you so much.” He told her, his head falling to her neck, kissing and biting the exposed skin.</p><p>“I love you too Steve. Oh, that feels so good.” She moaned quietly, kissing his chest. She was close again, her hands gripping his hips, trying to pull him closer to her. “I’m gonna come.” She whimpered. “Go ahead sweetheart, I’m right behind you.” She bit down on his shoulder softly, to muffle her scream, and she felt him come right after her, his hands gripping her so hard she was sure she might bruise.</p><p>They stayed like that for a minute, placing sloppy kisses on one another, catching their breath. Steve lifted his head and kissed her softly, running his thumb over her bottom lip when he pulled away. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and reached behind her for a washcloth to clean them up with. She pulled her pants back up, and turned to fix her hair in the mirror, while Steve did the same. When they went back downstairs, Rhodey and Tony were playing, and nobody seemed to notice they had been gone, except Nat and Jules, who were smirking at them when they sat back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jules had passed out on the couch, and everyone else had headed back to the compound. Steve was in the kitchen cleaning up, Anna and Tony picking up the living room. They walked into the kitchen and she gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go jump in the shower.” Steve nodded at her and she headed upstairs, grabbing Tony’s hand, dragging him with her, earning a chuckle from Steve.</p><p>She closed the bathroom door after she pulled Tony in and pushed him up against the wall, capturing his lips. They hadn’t had sex since he’d been back, she was afraid he wasn’t well enough. She ripped open his button down, Tony laughing as the buttons flew everywhere. She pulled her own shirt off and shimmied out of her leggings and panties. She turned on the shower and turned back to Tony, who already had his pants off. She pulled him into the shower with her, the hot water cascading down her back. He pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips down on her. Oh God, she had missed his touch. She reached her hand down in between them and grasped his cock, which was already very hard. “Somebody missed me.” She mumbled into his mouth with a smile. “It’s been too long baby.” He whispered. She nodded and he picked her up, using the wall to steady her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, guiding him into her. He stilled, taking a second, kissing her softly, before slowly moving his hips against her. She let out a soft moan and shuddered. She had missed him inside her. She pulled back to look at him, her hands going to each side of his face. “I love you so much Tony.” He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you too gorgeous.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked him. He nodded and smiled. “Never better.” She kissed his neck, moving her mouth next his ear. “Then fuck me Tony. Hard.” Tony almost came right then, but he started slamming into her, holding her hips against the wall of the shower. “Oh God Tony.” She moaned, gripping his shoulders. Tony’s thrusts became more erratic and he buried his head in her neck. “Anna I’m gonna come.” He told her. She smiled. “Me too, its okay.” He moaned her name as he came, and Anna clenched down on him a few seconds later. He slowly put her down and kissed her. “We should probably actually shower while were in here.” He whispered against her mouth. “Probably.” She smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some smexy time for you guys :) And trying for a normal life after the snap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve goes on a trip and Tony has a surprise for Anna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve left the next morning, heading into the city to meet with Pepper and Stark Industries. They would decide from there what cities needed the most help. He was heading out after that, and he told them he didn’t know when he’d be back.</p><p>Anna was excited to have one on one time with Tony. They were going to work on the house, not that it needed much, put she wanted to plant some flowers in the backyard, and Tony wanted to fix up the garage so he didn’t have to go to the compound if he wanted to tinker. Jules had also signed the bookshop back over to Anna, she really didn’t want to own a business anyway. Tony had even upgraded the internet and computers for her, and now it seemed like it was busier than ever. She guessed people just sitting around in silence reading books was better than being at home.</p><p>She started offering one free book a month for any child that wanted to sign up. And since foster homes were becoming fuller by the day, she and Tony were donating books to foster families, as well as local schools. She just wanted to give back somehow. She knew that it wouldn’t make what happened go away, but she knew as a child, whenever something bad was happening or she felt like she needed to escape, she would read, and if she could help even just one child, then it was worth it.</p><p>That’s where Tony found her later that day, putting boxes of books together for donation in her office. He kissed her, and handed her thermos of blood, before taking the boxes out to the car. She closed up the shop and headed down to the car with the last box, handing it Tony before getting in. “How was your day?” He asked her as they pulled out of the parking lot. "We got the new shipment of children’s books in, so I’ll sort those tomorrow. What did you do?”</p><p>“I cleaned and organized the garage, moved a couple suits in there. By the way, I think we need a bigger garage.” Anna rolled her eyes and laughed at him. “I wondered how long it would take you to take over the garage.  Rhodey owes me a $20.” Tony looked mock offended. “You bet on me?”</p><p>Anna smiled at him. “Oh yeah, Rhodey said 3 months, I said one. I just know you too well babe.” Tony laughed and laced his hand with hers, kissing her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since Steve had left, and they hadn’t heard from him. Nat hadn’t either. They were starting to get worried. Anna was at the compound in the gym when her phone rang, her face lighting up when she saw Steve’s name pop up.</p><p>“Hey you!” You called out cheerily.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart.” He didn’t sound happy, there was something wrong. Anna sat down on the bench and wiped a towel across her neck. “What’s wrong Steve?” She asked him. She heard him sigh before speaking. “I don’t know when I’m coming back home. Cities are starting to riot, and Pepper thinks it’s a good idea for me to go and help, try and calm things down.”</p><p>Anna closed her eyes and let out a breath. “Steve, I know you want to help the world, and I love you for that, but you can’t fix everything. This isn’t your fault.” There was a pause before she heard his voice. “It feels like it is Anna. It feels like I failed, and I have to fix it.”</p><p>“Promise you’ll call me. Check in. I worry about you. Tony does too.” She told him.</p><p>“I promise. I love you Anna.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t. A month went by and Steve hadn’t come home, or even called. Pepper had told her that he was okay, traveling to different cities, taking care of the riots, helping them get put back together. Then why wasn’t he answering when she called? She was doing better with her nightmares, but now she was just restless at night mostly. She had gotten used to sleeping with both of them in bed. She looked up from the book she wasn’t really reading when Tony came in, carrying the takeout boxes he got for lunch.</p><p>“Pack your bags gorgeous.” He told her, flashing her a dazzling Tony Stark smile.</p><p>“Why?” You asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Because, you and I are going on a vacation. Now, before you try and argue, the shop is being taken care of, Jules has it. We are getting away. You’ve been upset about Steve not being around, so we are going to get away, and have a good time.” He beamed at her. She smiled. He looked so excited.</p><p>“Where are we going?” She asked.</p><p>“Nope, not telling. It will be warm, so pack for that, that’s all I’m saying.” He gave her a kiss and hauled her off the couch, smacking her ass on the way upstairs.</p><p>She stood in their closet, trying to decide what to pick. They were staying for a week. She picked out some shorts and cute tops, some dresses, because she had no doubt Tony would take her to some fancy restaurant, it had been so long since they had done that. She picked out a few swimsuits, then opened her lingerie drawer. She picked out a red corset, with the matching panties and garter belts. She had bought it before Thanos happened, but she hadn’t gotten a chance to use it yet. She threw various heels in the suitcase and all her toiletries and headed back downstairs. Tony already had a suitcase by the door.</p><p>He had a private plane waiting at the compound, and the inside was the most gorgeous plane she’d ever been in, there was even a bed. The flight was long, and Tony wouldn’t tell her were they were going. Anna was asleep when they arrived, and Tony gently nudged her awake. Anna exited the plane and her mouth dropped.  He had brought them to France. Paris to be exact.</p><p>“Oh Tony.” She let out a breath. It was beautiful. He slid his hand in hers and led her over to the car Happy was waiting at. Tony had rented the penthouse suite of the hotel, and it was gorgeous. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. “Surprise baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its so short! But we get some quality Tony/Anna time now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna and Tony take in Paris just a little, but Tony doesn't want to leave the hotel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna couldn’t believe they were in Paris. She hadn’t been here in over 100 years. She stepped out onto the balcony of the penthouse and had the most beautiful of the Eiffel Tower. It was just a gorgeous as she remembered. Tony slid his hands around her waist, and she turned in his arms. “Tony…this is. This is amazing. Thank you.” She smiled and tilted her head up, kissing him softly. His hands came to cup her face. She moaned into his mouth and started walking him backwards into the bedroom. Is knees hit the back of the bed and she moved so she was straddling his waist.</p><p>She all but ripped his shirt over his head, returning to his mouth with a bruising kiss. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Her hands went down to his belt buckle, getting it open quickly. Her hands got the top button of his pants open when she heard a grumble come from his stomach. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Tony, when was the last time you ate?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t know, before we got on the plane?” Her eyes widened and she smacked him on the shoulder. “Tony, that was yesterday. You have to eat, come on, let’s go out, you can have dessert later.” She told him, winking and going over to the suitcase. He threw himself back on the bed with a loud huff, letting her know that he was mad she got off him.</p><p>She laughed as she pulled her clothes off. “What are you, 5?” She joked. He shot her a look, before getting up and changing.</p><p>They picked a small café near the hotel, a family owned place. Anna loved places like that. After lunch, they went for a little shopping. Even though she was angry with Steve, she found a beautiful set of drawing pencils and also a set of oil paints. The first week he was gone, she had bought an easel for the guest bedroom, which had a giant window that looked out over the land. She had planned on surprising him when he got home at the end of that week, but he didn’t come home.</p><p>Anna bought the sets anyway, because she knew he would love them. She also got some shot glasses, one for Jules and one for Rhodey.  She met Tony outside the store and handed him the bags to carry, rolling her eyes when he brought up for the thousandth time that he didn’t like when people handed him things. She told him to get over it.</p><p>They walked over to the Eiffel Tower and Anna took her phone out, opening the camera. “Oh, please tell me we aren’t going to be one of those couples that takes a cheesy photo in front of the Eiffel Tower.” Tony whined. She shot him a look and pulled him next to her, pointing the camera at their faces. He stuck his tongue out for the first one, kissed her cheek for the second, licked her the third, and finally, after she elbowed him, smiled for the last one.</p><p>They made their way back to the hotel after that, enjoying the hot tub they found on the floor, swimsuits discarded soon after. After two rounds of sex, one in the hot tub, the other in the bed, Tony was wiped out. Sometimes Anna forgot that he was human and couldn’t go multiple rounds like she and Steve could. She took a quick shower and ventured out into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find a drawer full of blood bags. She smiled. Tony must have had them brought over with them on the plane.</p><p>She poured some in a mug after warming it up, then settled into the couch, pulling out her phone. She answered some texts from Jules and Nat, asking her if she had been surprised. Of course, they had both been in on it. She hovered over the last text she had gotten from Steve, over a month ago, he had told her he loved her and couldn’t wait to see her. She frowned and clicked the dial button. It rang for a few minutes before going to voicemail. She sighed and hung up, pulling a blanket over her, turning on the tv.</p><p>Tony woke some time later, reaching over for Anna, lifting his head when he realized she wasn’t in the bed. He got up and peeked out into the living room, seeing her on the couch, watching Grey’s Anatomy. He smiled, she could watch that show repeatedly and never get sick of it. It was her guilty pleasure. He saw her smile as he plopped down next to her, pulling some of the blanket over his lap.</p><p>“So, what’s happening?” He asked, gesturing to the tv. She chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, you know, Mama Burke took Yang’s eyebrows and then Burke left her at the altar.” Tony laughed at how casual she said it. It was probably the tenth time she had watched it anyway.</p><p>Anna stood in front of the mirror in her red open back dress, much like the one she wore the night she met Tony. Red seemed to be his favorite color, go figure. He told her he loved seeing her in it. She had rolled her eyes at him, knowing it was because of his suits that he loved red. She was okay with him being just a little full of himself anyway. She pulled her black heels on, and grabbed her purse, heading out of the bedroom.</p><p>Tony’s mouth dropped when he saw her. Her hair was down, falling in soft curls around her face. Her lips were red, matching her dress, and he was instantly hard. They didn’t even have to go to dinner, he wanted to stay home and fuck her into oblivion. He walked up to her and pulled her to his chest, attacking her neck with kisses. She gasped in surprise and her hands went around his shoulders.</p><p>“Tony, we have reservations, don’t we?” Anna asked him. He whined and pulled away from her. “I’d rather stay in with you, get you out of that dress.” She looked up at his eyes, they were dark with hunger and she almost said yes. Almost. “Tony, we can’t stay in this hotel our whole trip. Besides, I didn’t put this dress on to take it back off, come on Mr. Stark. Show me off.” She said twirling.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's taken me a few days to update! I've been trying to figure out things for them to do while in Paris, so we'll see more of that next chapter. We'll also see what's waiting for them when they get home :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Tourist Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They spend the week in Paris and Anna tries out something new with Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna woke up the next morning, tangled up in Tony. She smiled, remembering last night. They hadn’t even been back in the room for 5 minutes before Tony was unzipping her dress. She carefully got out of bed, not waking Tony, before getting in the shower. She put on a pair of shorts and a green tank and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Tony. She laughed when she saw her dress by the front door, with Tony’s shirt. He really hadn’t wasted any time last night.</p><p>The smell of coffee and bacon is what woke Tony up. He grabbed his boxers from last night and trudged into the kitchen, seeing Anna cooking breakfast for him. She turned and smiled at him, and he gave her a goofy grin in return.  </p><p>They went to the Louvre after breakfast, and Anna was surprised at how into the pieces Tony was. He looked like a kid in a candy store, dragging her from one piece to the next.</p><p>They had lunch at Guy Savoy, and Anna told him that if she were human, she was sure she’d weigh 300m pounds. She rolled her eyes and laughed when Tony told her he’d love her anyway.</p><p>Much to Tony’s disapproval, they did more shopping, Anna buying some dresses, picking out a little black one she was sure Nat would love. She had planned on getting Nat out of the compound when they got back. She hardly ever left, and other than Anna, Tony and Steve, having monthly meetings with Rocket, Rhodey and Carol was the only socializing she got.</p><p>The went to the Notre Dame Cathedral after dinner, and took a trolley ride after, back to the hotel.</p><p>Tony was in the shower, so Anna went over to her suitcase and pulled out the red corset she had packed, putting it on. She put on black stockings and attached the garters to them, the red matching thong, putting her red bottom heels on. She touched up her red lipstick and crawled into the middle of the bed, lying on her stomach, crossing her ankles before lifting her legs up in the air.</p><p>A few minutes later she heard the shower shut off. “Hey Anna, have you seen my razor-“ Tony said, popping his head out the door, but stopped, mouth dropping when he saw her. She watched him swallow hard. “Holy shit.” She grinned and rolled to her back, pulling herself up to put her back against the headboard. She brought one leg up and bent it, moving it slowly to the side, teasing him. He looked like he might have a heart attack.</p><p>“You’re trying to kill me.” He choked out.</p><p>“Oh baby, no.” She started. She got up on her knees in the middle of the bed, making her face change, popping her fangs out. “If I wanted to kill you…” Then she was in front of him, running her tongue across his pulse point on his neck “You’d be dead already.” She whispered. Tony moaned.</p><p>She leaned back and relaxed her face.  “Get on the bed.” She ordered. He immediately went to the bed, laying in the center. She slowly walked over, almost too slow for Tony, he was biting his lip. She straddled him and hummed at his erection rubbing up against her. “Does someone like what they see?” She asked him. He nodded so fast she thought his head was going to snap off. She wasn’t sure she should do this with Tony, they hadn’t talked about it, and she hadn’t done it since she was with Elijah, and that was a very long time ago.</p><p>She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss, then sat back up, Tony leaning up to kiss her again. She put her hands on his chest, shoving him back down on the bed. “Stay.” She ordered him. She felt his cock twitch underneath her. So he liked this. She reached up behind her to undo her top, and she felt Tony’s hands slide up her thighs. She grabbed his wrists and held them together with one hand over his head. “Uh uh, no touching. Not till I say so.” She whispered in his ear, biting it. He whimpered. She could feel how wet she was already just by what she was doing to Tony.</p><p>She started planting kisses down his neck, his collarbone, sliding down his body, kissing and nipping until she was hovering over his cock. He was almost trembling, and she loved it. She knew Tony always liked to be in control in the bedroom, much like Steve did, but Anna wanted to see how far she could push him.</p><p>He was staring at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to take him into her mouth. Tony had never been with anyone like this before. He always like to be in control in the bedroom, like most aspects of his life. If he wasn’t in control, he was anxious. But he didn’t feel like that with Anna. The more she told him what to do, the  more it turned him on.</p><p>“Please.” He whimpered. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Please what baby?” She asked. “Please Anna, touch me.” She gave him a wicked smile. “Good boy.” She swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him into her mouth, earning a loud moan from him.</p><p>She knew he was close before she even touched him, so if she kept this up for too long, he would be done for. She kept at a slow pace, Tony moaning her name. She heard Tony say mumble something, but she didn’t hear him, so she moved up to his face, kissing up his chest as she did so. “What was that baby?” She asked.</p><p>“I need to…. I want to…. can I come please?” He asked her. That caught her off guard, she hadn’t expected him to ask her permission. She smiled down at him, taking his lips with her own. “No.” She mumbled into his mouth. He whined and gave her a puppy dog look, which she smiled at. “Be patient baby. Now sit up against the headboard.” He was all too eager to do so. She crawled up and straddled him once again, holding her center just above his tip, grazing it slowly. He took a big gulp and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you love me?” He opened his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “More than I have ever loved anything in my entire life.” She slid down on him and crashed her lips to his at the same time. His hands went to her hips and she slid hers around his neck. She rolled her hips at an antagonizing slow pace. She smiled when she felt his hips buck up to meet hers. She bit his earlobe and whispered. “Okay baby, now I want you to fuck me.” Tony wasted no time in pushing her on her back, never pulling out of her. He hiked a leg over his shoulder and started pounding into her hard.</p><p>“Oh God Tony, you feel so good.” Anna moaned out. He responded by placing sloppy kisses all over her chest, wherever he could find skin. “I love you so fucking much Anna.” He whispered, his thrusts becoming frantic. “I love you too Tony.” She felt her core tighten and she bit into his neck when she came, causing him to come right with her.</p><p>He laid on top of her for a minute, and she healed his neck, placing kisses where she had bit down. He pulled out and rolled to the side, his forehead still resting on her arm. She ran her hand up and down his back. “Are you okay?” She asked him. He nodded and grunted. “Hey, look at me.” Tony turned his head and looked at her, eyes hazed, a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>“Was that okay?” She asked him. He opened his eyes all the way and propped his head up on his hand. “Are you kidding me? That was fucking fantastic.” He said smiling. She kissed him softly, and rearranged them to the head of the bed, pulling blankets over them.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week was spent doing a few more tourist spots, they went to the Luxembourg Gardens, the went to the opera, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Catacombs. They spent a fair amount of time naked in the hotel room as well. They were both glad to be going home though. She was missing Jules and Nat like crazy. Tony slept most of the flight home, and Anna drove them from the compound to the house. They were laughing when they walked through the front door, Anna running into Tony’s back because he had stopped right inside the house.</p><p>“Tony, what are you-“ She started, walking around him, stopping when she saw Steve sitting at the kitchen table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww some sweet alone time with Tony, and sexy times. Now just how mad is she going to be at Steve? lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. You Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna's upset with Steve, but honestly how long can she stay mad at him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sat at the kitchen table waiting on Anna and Tony to get home. He felt so guilty. He really didn’t mean to not keep in contact with Anna, it just seemed like every time he got a chance to breathe, he was needed somewhere else. Things had finally calmed down and Pepper told him to go home and rest. He had been sad when he walked in the door and found the house empty. He should have called them, but he wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>Steve smiled when he heard their voices laughing just outside the door. Tony entered first, stopping when he saw Steve. Anna walked into his back and walked around to see why he had stopped. She froze when she saw Steve, and he wasn’t sure what kind of a look she had on her face. He stood up and took a few steps towards them.</p><p>“Hey.” He said smiling.</p><p>Anna didn’t know what to say. She had imagined it in her head many times, what she would say to him, or that she would jump into his arms, then she thought she was being stupid because he’d only been gone for a little over a month. But after everything they had been through, she needed him to call. She needed to know he was okay, no matter how short the conversation was. She watched as he took a few steps closer to her, and she found herself doing the same. She heard him say ‘hey’ and she didn’t say anything for a few seconds.</p><p>“Hey? After a month plus, all you have to say is hey!” She shouted, slapping him in the chest. He staggered back a second, surprised by her outburst. Tony laughed behind them, he knew that once Anna saw Steve again, she was going to pissed at him. Anna shot him a glare and he held his hands up, strolling over to the fridge to grab a beer.</p><p>“Anna, I’m sorry.” Steve began. “You’re sorry! I was worried about you! I had to call Pepper to find out if you were okay or not? Newsflash! You were!” Tony was leaning against the island in the kitchen now, smirking as he took a swig of the beer.</p><p>“Anna, you don’t know what it was like, what I’ve seen.” Steve told her.</p><p>“You know you could have picked up the phone and called me, right? Even just for a minute? That’s all I needed. A minute to hear your voice and know you weren’t hurt. We did teach you how to use phones remember?” She spat.</p><p>“Oh, we did, it was a very long process.” Tony said from behind them. Steve turned around and glared at him, and Tony rolled his eyes. Anna slapped him on the chest again. “You promised! You promised you would call me.” She yelled, going to slap him again, only Steve caught her wrist this time.</p><p>“She’s right, you did.” Tony added.</p><p>“Tony, shut up.” Anna said, closing her eyes. She looked up at Steve with tears in her eyes. “You promised.” She whispered, leaning her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I know. I’m sorry Anna. What can I do?”</p><p>She pulled back to look at him, stepped away, and walked to the stairs, holding out her hand for Tony to follow her. She turned her head back to Steve, a tear falling down her face.</p><p>“Do better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve decided to sleep in the guest room that night. He took his bag upstairs with him and opened the door. His mouth dropped open when he saw the easel and paints that had been set up. There was a little table next to the easel with some sketch pads and pencils. Steve wondered when she had put everything together. He grabbed a sketch pad and some pencils and sat down on the bed. It had been so long since he’d drawn anything.</p><p> </p><p>Anna couldn’t sleep. She rolled away from Tony and stared at the ceiling. While she was still upset with Steve, it made her uneasy that he was sleeping in a different room. She slid out of the bed and opened the bedroom door, peering out into the hallway. She noticed Steve’s door was open, so she tip toed over to it, peeking in on him. He was sitting against the headboard, with a sketchpad in his hand, drawing. She had never actually gotten to watch him draw, she just knew that he loved it and she’d seen some of the drawings he had. She stood in the doorway for another second before he looked up at her</p><p>“Hey.” Anna said softly, giving him a little wave. She watched as he set the sketch pad on the table next to the bed and looked back at her. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, couldn’t sleep?” He asked her. She shook her head and he held out his hand for her. She stepped into the room and walked over to the bed, placing her hand in his. She moved closer to him, getting on the bed with one knee on each side of him. She rested her forehead against his and let out a shaky breath. Steve ran his hands up her arms and rested them on each side of her face, waiting for her to make the next move if she wanted to.</p><p>“I’m still mad at you.” She said, biting her lip, looking up at him. “I know. I’m really sorry sweetheart. I promise next time I leave I will keep in constant contact with you. I swear. I realize now how worried you must have been.” He ran a thumb over her cheek, and she nodded.</p><p>“I love you Anna.”</p><p>“I love you too Steve.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, and God did he miss the way she tasted. He ran his tongue over her lip, asking permission, and she parted hers, allowing him access. She leaned upwards, pressing her body into his. Her hands found their way into his hair, and his slid down to her waist, gripping her tight. He flipped them, resting in between her legs. He pulled back to look at her, she was absolutely beautiful, looking up at him with swollen lips.</p><p><br/>“God, I missed you sweetheart.” He whispered. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss. “I missed you too, can we go to sleep now? It’s the middle of the night.” Steve laughed and helped her off the bed, following her back to their bedroom, and crawling in behind her. It only took Anna a few minutes to doze off, Steve’s arm around her waist and hers around Tony’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was so short! I had some personal problems yesterday and today and I couldnt find the motivation to get this chapter out. I hope you all liked it, and I will do my best to get the next one out soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna has a nightmare again and Steve and Tony notice shes not in bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this chapter is basically all smut, Im sorry, I've been wanting this chapter for a while now, and now that it's done, it definitely did not go in the direction I had originally intended. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next few weeks, you got back into a routine. Steve was only doing local support groups in the city once a week. Tony wasn’t sleeping again, tinkering whenever he could, and when he did sleep, he was having nightmares. Anna’s nightmares were coming back too. Some nights she relived the day she died, others her family. There were nights where she relived her time without Tony or Steve. On the nights she had her nightmares, she would peel herself from in between Steve and Tony and sit on the bathroom floor until she calmed down. Sometimes she could, other times she would sit there until dawn and start her day. The boys never knew she did this, and she didn’t want them to, it would only worry them.</p><p>Tonight, was no different. She woke in the middle of the night. Tony and Steve sound asleep next to her. She slid out of the bed and crept into the bathroom. Anna slid down the wall and closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. She looked down and her hands were shaking. She really needed to see a therapist or something. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Anna?” She snapped her head up to see Tony and Steve both looking her from the bed. “Hey…what are you guys doing up?” She asked them, getting up and going back over to the bed to stand in front of them. Tony laughed nervously, well, I rolled over to put my arm around you, and ended up around Steve.” He said. “Oh.” You said with a smile. Steve was looking at you with concern.</p><p>“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” He asked. You nodded, looking down.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake us up?” Tony added. “Because… when I normally wake up from a nightmare…one of you…you know…but since we’ve been all sleeping in the same bed together, I didn’t think that was an option, so I just…” Anna told them.</p><p>“Wait… every time you’ve had a nightmare since we’ve been sleeping together, you sit in the bathroom until you feel better?” Steve asked. You nodded. “Sometimes I can get back to sleep. Other times, I’ll just sit in there until the sun comes up then I go about the day. I didn’t think it was right to ask you to…” She trailed off.</p><p>“Is that something that you would want to do?” It was Steve that was asking this. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “You would do that for me?”</p><p>Steve looked over at Tony, then back at her. “We love you Anna, we’d do anything for you.”</p><p>Tony held out his hand and Anna crawled onto the bed, and into his lap. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, biting her bottom lip. She felt the bed dip behind her and pulled away when Steve started placing soft kisses on her neck. Steve’s lips captured hers, and Tony’s hands slithered down to her hips, running his thumbs underneath her shirt. That sent a shiver up her spine, and she moaned into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>Anna broke the kiss just long enough for Tony to get her shirt over her head, then she was kissing Steve again, while Tony was kissing down her chest, capturing a nipple in his mouth. She was so turned on she couldn’t see straight. She had never done this. She’d never had sex with two guys at the same time before. Tony grabbed her by the chin and pulled her to his mouth, and Steve was back on her neck and shoulder. Steve snaked his hand around her stomach and down into her shorts, sliding a finger across her folds. She whimpered into Tony’s mouth as Steve started circling her clit with his thumb. “Oh Tony, she’s already so wet for us.” He whispered. Anna almost came right then. What she didn’t know is that Tony and Steve had already had a conversation about doing this, they just hadn’t brought it up to Anna yet. They agreed it would give her a closeness with them she’d never had before, and they wanted that for her because they loved her so much.</p><p>“Oh really? Let me see?” Tony said, running his hand up her thigh and into her shorts, sliding a finger into her while Steve never let up on her clit. She shuddered and her head fell back on Steve’s chest. The thought she might explode. Her hands fumbled with Tony’s shirt, frantically pulling it over his head, pushing him down on the bed. She yanked his pants down, freeing him, and took him into her mouth. He moaned her name and tangled his hands in her hair. Steve was still behind her, managing to get her shorts all the way off.</p><p>He slid a finger into her, then two, smiling when she moaned on Tony’s cock. Anna let up, and moved to straddle Tony, lining him up with her center, sliding down on him. She moaned at the contact and moved her hips slowly, reaching her hands out for Steve. He came around to her side and she ripped his shirt off. “Too many clothes.” She whispered. He shook out of his boxers and she grabbed his length, moving her hand up and down, never breaking her pace on Tony.</p><p>Steve grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and she began to quicken her pace with Tony. “Oh God Anna.” Tony moaned. His hands gripping her hips tightly. Steve reached around and started circling her clit with his finger and she clenched down on Tony and came hard, screaming out in pleasure. Tony thrust into her as she felt forward, Steve moving behind her and catching her, pulling her back against his chest. Tony came a few seconds after, leaning up to kiss Anna softly.</p><p>She felt Steve’s breath on her neck, and it sent a shiver down her spine. “Are you ready for me sweetheart?” He asked softly. She nodded and he lifted her off Tony slowly. Tony scooted back up against the pillows at the head of the bed, leaning up against the headboard. Steve moved Anna so she was laying in between Tony’s legs. “Hold her pretty legs open for me Tony.” Steve commanded and Anna swore she felt Tony’s cock twitch against her. He obeyed, grabbing each of her thighs and pulling her legs apart, leaving her open for Steve. He started kissing her neck, moving down her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. He moved down to her thighs, kissing and biting, making his way to her center. Both Anna’s and Tony’s mouth dropped when Steve ran his tongue up her folds, taking the mixture of both their fluids in his mouth. Anna moaned and Steve landed his tongue on her clit, swirling it around the sensitive bud. She was writhing under him and he pulled away. “Tony, keep our girl still for me.” Tony gulped and held her down the best he could. Steve worked her clit over a few minutes more, before getting up on his knees and lining up with her.</p><p>He looked up at her lust blown eyes, then into Tony’s. He leaned down and kissed Anna softly. “You’re so beautiful sweetheart.”  He whispered before slamming into her. She cried out, her hands going to his arms, holding on as he pounded into her. “Oh fuck.” She screamed out. Steve had each of his hands on the headboard beside Tony’s head, gripping it tightly. “Tony, I want you to rub that pretty little clit of hers.” He whispered. Both Tony and Anna whimpered, Tony’s hand snaking in between them. Anna moaned when his fingers found her nub, and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. “Are you close sweetheart?” Steve asked. She nodded her head and screamed out as she came, her eyes rolling back, digging her nails as hard as she could into Steve’s back.</p><p>Steve came right with her, almost collapsing on both of them. He leaned his head against Anna’s for a moment, and pulled out of her slowly, getting off the bed to grab something to clean them off with. Steve came back, running the warm washcloth over Anna and Tony, before crawling back into the bed. Anna was in a haze; she was almost asleep. “Are you okay baby?” Tony asked her, lifting her so that she was in between the two men. “Mhhmm.” Was all she could say. She could barely move her legs. Steve laid on his back and Anna laid her head on his chest, dragging a leg over his. Tony laid down behind her, sliding an arm over her side, resting it on Steve’s stomach. “I love you both so much.” She whispered, falling asleep. “I love you Anna.” The both said.</p><p> </p><p>When Anna woke the next morning, the events of last night came flooding back. She opened her eyes to see that she was still lying across Steve’s chest, and Tony’s arm was still wrapped around the both of them. She placed a kiss on Steve’s chest and smiled as he stirred, opening his eyes and looking down at her. “Hey.” She whispered. “Hey you.” He responded, chuckling when he looked down and saw Tony’s arm draped across him.</p><p>Anna looked up at him, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Was last night okay? You guys didn’t have to do that. I mean I know you’re not into Tony, or guys for that matter.” She told him. He smirked down at her. “Well, I do know that Tony, is in fact, Bi. And I was attracted to Bucky when I was younger, and I’ve been attracted to Tony as well.” Anna’s mouth dropped. She wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting last night to be a one night only type deal.</p><p>“So, you’d be up for doing that again?” She asked him. He shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, it was hot seeing the two of you look at me like that. I was pretty sure Tony was gonna come without anyone even touching him.” Steve told her.</p><p>“I almost did.” Tony said from behind Anna. He had been awake and listening this whole time. Tony propped himself up on his elbow. “Last night was the hottest moment of my life.” He told them. Anna leaned in to kiss him and Steve laced his fingers with Tony’s, pretty content with his life at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...that happened. Like I said, I wasnt planning on it, it just kind of happened! Dont hate me please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Anna's birthday again and they are determined to make it the best one ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 weeks later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anna woke up in a naked tangled mess. She carefully unhooked her arms from Steve’s body, and her legs from Tony’s and slid out of the bed. She knew it was too early for anyone to get up, and she wanted just a little time to herself on her birthday.</p><p>When Anna got out of the shower, she stepped back into the bedroom, and smiled when she saw Tony and Steve wrapped up in each other. It was adorable and she had to have a picture of it. Tony’s head was resting on Steve’s arm and his arm was flung across Steve’s chest.</p><p>She drove over to the compound to pick up Jules, they were going out for breakfast. “Jules come on were running late!” Anna yelled, banging on her door. She heard Jules mumbling behind it before she opened the door with a smile. “Well Happy Birthday old lady, how old are you now, 300? 302?” Anna squinted her eyes and smacked Jules in the arm. “So, are we going to breakfast or are you going to insult me some more?” Anna asked. Jules pulled her into a hug kissing her on the cheek. “Oh, come on, you know I’m teasing. The past few years have been crazy, and I promise you this birthday will be the best one yet.” Jules told her, linking their arms and heading out to her car.</p><p>On the way to breakfast, Anna got two messages from the boys, telling her Happy Birthday and they were sad she wasn’t in bed with them when they woke up. They each sent sad faces. Anna chuckled and responded, telling them that they could have her as much as they wanted tonight.</p><p>After they ate, Jules took her shopping, spending entirely too much on her. She did help her pick out a beautiful silver dress, mid thigh length, with straps over one shoulder. It was so shimmery, and Anna loved it. Paired with a pair of new black heels, Anna was sure this outfit would drive both Steve and Tony crazy.</p><p>Jules took Anna back to the house and helped her with all the bags inside. Anna called out for Steve and Tony but got no answer.</p><p>“That’s weird. I haven’t heard from them all day.” Anna told Jules. She picked up her phone and dialed both, neither one picking up. She sent a worried look over to Jules, who shrugged.</p><p>“Friday?” Anna called out.</p><p>“Yes Anna?”</p><p>“Where are Steve and Tony currently located?”</p><p>“Captain Rogers and Boss are currently at the Avengers Compound miss.” A sigh of relief left Anna’s lips as she thanked the AI. She definitely would be having words with those two later about not answering their phones. Anna glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost six. She hadn’t realized she and Jules had been out all day.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” She asked Jules. “I can order something, and have it sent over to the compound and we can go see what the boys are doing?”</p><p>Jules came out of the bathroom in the gorgeous black dress she had bought. “Um, what are you doing?” Anna asked. Jules walked over to her with the bag containing Anna’s dress and shoes, handing it to her. “Go put these on and be ready to leave in 20.” Anna raised her eyebrow at Jules, but took the bag anyway, going upstairs to change. She left her hair down, putting some quick curls in it, touching up her makeup while she was at it. She reached into the bowl she had on the bathroom counter to grab her necklace with the ring on it, she had forgotten to put it back on this morning. It wasn’t there.</p><p>“Oh no.” Anna whispered. She began frantically searching for it, pulling open all the drawers in the bathroom. She went back into the bedroom and looked on all the dressers. “No, no, no, no.” They were going to kill her. She knew for a fact she took it off last night before bed and put it in that bowl. Jules poked her head in the room and furrowed her brows watching Anna run around frantically. “Hey what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can’t find the necklace with my ring on it!” Anna yelled. “I put it in the bathroom last night and now it’s gone.”</p><p>“Maybe Tony or Steve have it? Come on, I’m sure it’s fine.” She told Anna, ushering her out of the room and back downstairs. She was quiet on the ride over to the compound, thinking about her necklace and ring. <em>Maybe Steve and Tony did have it? </em>But she didn’t want to ask in case they didn’t.</p><p>Anna followed Jules into the compound and heart the voices of Steve, Tony, Happy, Rhodey, Nat and Pepper. She put on a smile at the entered the kitchen, everyone yelling out ‘Happy Birthday!’. Steve reached her first, giving her a soft kiss, then pulling her to his chest. “You look beautiful sweetheart.” He whispered. Tony grabbed her next, placing a kiss next to her ear. “Absolutely gorgeous Anna.”</p><p>Dinner was amazing, and everyone had stayed after for drinks and movies. It was days like this when Anna really missed Wanda and Sam, even Vision too. Rhodey and Happy were passed out on the couch, which Tony made sure to get a picture of for later teasing. Pepper had gone home, and Anna didn’t see Jules anywhere, so she just figured she had gone to bed already.</p><p>Steve drove them back home, opening the car door for Anna while Tony ran up to the front door. Anna followed Steve in and stopped when she glanced up. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. Anna’s mouth dropped as Steve came up to her, handing her a glass of wine.</p><p>“What is all this?” Anna asked, walking around. She noticed that there were new picture frames set about in different places, with pictures she knew shed taken of them, and others she had no idea were taken. There were ones of her and Tony in Paris, and there were some of her and Steve at the compound, there was even one of Steve and Anna dancing, the first night they had met. Jules must have taken that one when she was starstruck about seeing Captain America.</p><p>“Guys, this is amazing.” Anna told them, her eyes watering.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Anna.” They said in unison behind her. She turned around and almost dropped her wine glass. Before her, were both Tony and Steve, down on one knee, a small box in Steve’s hand. She slowly walked over to them, and Tony took the glass from her, setting in on the coffee table. Tony took her left hand, and Steve took her right.</p><p>“Anna, we love you more than anything in this world. You have made us so happy, and we want to spend forever with you.” Tony told her. Steve opened the box and the ring Tony had given her was in there, but there was another diamond ring melded against it. It was beautiful. “Oh my god.” Anna whispered.</p><p>“Anna, will you marry us?” Steve asked. He took the ring out of the box and held it up. A tear rolled down Anna’s face as she nodded. “Y-yes. Yes!” She cried. Steve slipped the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her into a deep kiss. She felt Tony move behind her and she turned in Steve’s arms to kiss him. She smiled into Tony’s kiss as she felt Steve unzipping her dress.</p><p>This really was the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im so sorry this chapter has been delayed! I'm having kind of a writers block with this story right now, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it. That's the reason this chapter is also short. Also sorry about that too. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A little bit of Dark Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little trip to New Orleans for a little black magic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna woke up the next morning and rolled over to find she was in bed alone. <em>Guess that’s payback for yesterday. </em>She sat up and scooted back up against the headboard, pulling the sheet over her chest. Pulling her knees up, she rested her hand on them and stared at her ring. It really was beautiful. Steve had found the perfect ring to match Tony’s.</p><p>“Hey, you’re up.” Steve said as he walked into the room, followed by Tony. Anna looked over at them and smiled. Steve was carrying a tray of food and he set it down in front of her. “We made you breakfast in bed.”</p><p>“You guys didn’t have to do this really, but thank you.” Anna told them as they sat down across from her. She took her coffee mug mixed with blood and held it in her hands, smiling at the heat radiating from it. Tony leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, and she turned to get the same from Steve.</p><p>“I can’t believe last night happened.”  Anna told them. It was surreal. They had asked her to marry both of them, and she had said yes. Then there was sex. Lots and lots of sex. She was sure Tony was sore, and if she had been a human, she probably wouldn’t be able to walk.</p><p>“You still want to, right?” Tony asked, a worried look on his face. “You don’t regret saying yes?” Anna looked over at him and smiled. “Of course not, Tony. I love you both. I want to spend forever with you. That’s always been the case.” She told him, placing her hand on his.</p><p>“Look, I know that you can’t have kids, but if that’s something we decide we want; we can adopt.” Steve told her. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. She looked over to Tony. “I guess now’s a good time to tell him.” He said.</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“When we went to New Orleans, I talked to a witch about the possibility of getting pregnant. If it was possible.” Steve tilted his head to the side, listening carefully. “They told me it was, it uses very dark magic, and it won’t work with a human.” She told him. He looked confused, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“So…” He started.</p><p>Anna sighed, looking from Tony back to Steve. “I can’t have a baby with Tony, but I can with you. You’re not entirely human, and they think with the super serum, it will work.”</p><p>A small smile crept up Steve’s face. “So, we can have a baby? We can have a family.” He said. Anna smiled and nodded back at him, yelping when he attacked her, pushing her back onto Tony. He moved the tray out of the way and laid in her lap, and she laid up against Tony’s chest.</p><p>After a minute or two, Steve raised up on his elbows and laced a hand with Tony’s. “You know this will be your baby too Tony.” Steve said softly. “You’ll be the dad too, okay? We can have a family.” Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss Steve. Anna ran her hand through Steve’s hair, running her other hand up and down Tony’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>A month later found the three of them knocking on Elijah’s door in New Orleans.</p><p>“Hello Elijah.”  Anna said, leaning in for a hug.</p><p>“Anna, it’s so good to see you.” He said, kissing her on the cheek. He shook hands with Tony and Steve and led the three of them into the house. Anna saw a small red headed toddler run towards them, with Hayley trailing behind her. “Hope! Come back here.” She said.</p><p>Anna knelt. “This is Hope?” She asked. Hayley nodded. She had gotten so big. “Hi Hope, my name is Anna, I’m a friend of your mommy’s.” Hope smiled and flung her arms around Anna, giggling. “Hi.” Was all the toddler managed to get out, and that was fine with Anna, she was adorable anyway.</p><p>“So, Vincent called me and I’m assuming that’s why you’re here?” Anna nodded, following Elijah into the kitchen, Tony and Steve behind her. “Are you sure you want to do this Anna? This is very powerful, very dark magic.” Anna looked back to the men she loved, then back to Elijah. “Yes. I’m sure.” Elijah nodded, and offered to make them dinner, saying he would take them to Vincent after they’d rested a bit.</p><p> </p><p>They met Vincent in the cemetery, with about a dozen other witches There were candles everywhere and a giant altar in the middle. Vincent stepped toward her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. Anna looked over to Tony and Steve and smiled. “Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>Vincent put a dagger in your hand, drawing some blood into a cup that already had some kind of substance in it. Vincent ordered her to drink it, and when she finished, he took the cup back from her and held it in his hand. He closed his eyes and began to speak in Latin. The other witches began chanting with him, and the candles started to burn brighter, and the wind blew, swirling leaves around them.</p><p>The chanting intensified and Anna felt a pain in her stomach, she winced, placing a hand on it. The pain grew and she fell to her knees crying out. Steve tried running to her, but Elijah held him back. “This is too much for her! She can’t handle this!” Tony yelled. “Yes, she can.” Elijah told them.</p><p>Anna screams were drowned out by the chanting and her eyes became black. She was in an enormous amount of pain and she wasn’t sure she could take much more. No. She had to. This is what she wanted. This life. This future with Steve and Tony. She wanted a family more than anything. The chanting grew louder, and Vincent almost couldn’t take it anymore, this much dark magic coursing through him might kill him. He was doing this as a favor to Elijah.</p><p>The chanting stopped and the candles blew out, Anna’s eyes coming back into focus. The last thing she saw was Steve and Tony before she passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is so short! I've been having problems getting back into the grove with this story lately. Hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Who the hell are you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The consequences of using dark magic are catching up to Anna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a pounding in Anna’s head when she woke. She rolled over and opened her eyes, shutting them immediately, groaning at the sunlight that poured into the room. After waiting a few seconds, she tried again, opening only one eye at first, getting adjusted to the day. Anna stretched and rolled onto her back, pulling the blankets off her, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She felt ultra hung over, God how much had she and Rebekah drank last night?</p><p>She started a bath, letting the water getting as hot as she could handle, adding some bubble bath. She smiled. Rebekah had always kept the most amazing smelling products in the bathroom for whenever she visited. Anna pulled her hair up and stepped into the tub, sliding down until just her neck was above the water. She was glad Rebekah had the same idea about tubs as she did. She didn’t care what they looked like, as long as they covered her boobs and knees at the same time, and this tub did not disappoint.</p><p>Anna didn’t know how long she laid there, head resting against the back of the tub, eyes closed, in between being awake and falling back asleep she was so relaxed. She opened her eyes and went for the body wash when a gleam from her hand shined in the light. She pulled her hand closer and her mouth dropped at the gigantic ring on her finger. On her left hand. Where that one special ring goes. She jumped out of the bathtub and when she dried herself off, she stopped when she saw the mark on her leg. How had she not noticed it before? It looked just like her other soul mark. But they were both black now. Didn’t the one on her arm usually glow red? She grabbed the clothes she woke up in and went to the closet to find her bag.</p><p>Had she got drunk last night? Did she find this ring and decide to keep it? Oh God. Had she killed someone and took it? Upon wrenching the closet door open, she also saw two other bags with hers. She carefully opened it to see two very different sets of men’s clothing. What the hell. Maybe it was a go bag for Klaus or Elijah?</p><p>Her phone. Where was her phone? Maybe if she called Jules, she would be able to tell her what the hell was going on. She picked it up and almost dropped it.  It was her, with two men. One was in front of her, one behind. She was smiling, but she couldn’t see the faces of the men.</p><p>Anna started to panic. She carefully walked down the stairs and relaxed upon hearing Elijah’s voice. She picked up her pace and entered the room. “Elijah, please don’t tell me I got wasted last night and got married.” She said, freezing when she realized that Elijah wasn’t in the room alone. Two men turned around to face her, with giant smiles.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you’re awake! We were so worried!” The blonde said, coming up to you, his arms out. When he touched you, you turned and flipped him, lading him on his back, your fangs out.</p><p>“Anna honey what are you doing?” The other one yelped, running over. You bared your teeth to him and he backed up slowly. “Anna, let him go.” Elijah told you.</p><p>You did, backing up and standing by Elijah. “What has gotten into you?” He asked. You shook your head. “Why is there a ring on my finger Elijah?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” You shook you head. “What about these two, do you know who they are?” You shook your head again, a tiny pang in your heart forming seeing the heartbroken looks on the faces of the men in front of you.</p><p>The blonde stepped forward. “Anna, you really don’t know who we are?”</p><p>You shook your head again. “I mean, I know WHO you are, you're Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, but I don’t know you, or why you’re here.”</p><p>Vincent entered the room, crossing his arms. He looked tired.</p><p>“I told you we were messing with dark magic.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this may be the shortest chapter I've ever written, I'm so sorry, I just really wanted the chapter to end that way and didnt know what else to put in it! I hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Emotional Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat around the kitchen table, and Anna was very confused. “Elijah, I still don’t understand why two of the Avengers are here, why there is a ring on my finger, and where the hell Nik and Bekah are.” Anna said. Her head hurt. What the hell was going on?</p><p>“What’s the last think you remember before today?” Vincent asked. Anna thought for a second. “Uh, I remember being at the shop, going home, and getting ready for a party with Jules? Although I don’t know how I got here though.” She said. Tony and Steve shared a nervous look.</p><p>“Anna, that was six years ago.” Tony told her. Her eyes widened and she stood, pacing. “What the hell do you mean six years ago! How is that possible?”</p><p>“We messed with some dark magic last night Anna, and this is the consequence. The other side doesn’t like it when we use dark magic.” Vincent said.</p><p>Anna looked over at him. “Then why did we?”</p><p>“So that you and I could have a baby.” Steve said. Anna whipped her head around so fast she was sure it would snap off. “So, we could what?” She asked.</p><p>“A baby. So, you, me and Tony could start a family.” He said. She looked down at the ring on her finger. “Are we…are we married? Are you my soulmate?” She asked warily.</p><p>“We’re not married yet. We proposed to you. And we’re both your soulmates Anna. You don’t remember any of this?” Tony asked. You shook your head, tears starting to form in your eyes.</p><p>“You met us both the night you went to that party. You and I didn’t find out we were also soulmates until much later.” Steve told her. This was too much. Anna put her head in her hands and leaned against the table.</p><p>“How do we fix this Vincent? How do I remember?” Anna asked him.</p><p>“I’m not sure Anna, I’m a little out of my depth here. Maybe the memories will just come back on their own in time? Just try spending time together, maybe something will spark a memory.” He told her. She nodded and looked over that the two men she was engaged to. They looked so sad, and hear heart felt heavy. She felt bad that this had happened.</p><p>“Elijah. Compel me to remember.” She said. They all looked at her. “You’re the only one that can compel a vampire, so compel me. Make me remember.” She told him. He nodded and turned her to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“Your soulmates are Steve and Tony. They asked you to marry them. You said yes. You came here to do a spell so that you and Steve could have a baby. You’ve been with them for six years. Remember them.” He told her. She blinked a few times and looked around.</p><p>“Did it work?” Tony asked. Tears formed in Anna’s eyes as she shook her head. “No, I’m sorry.” She said, putting her head on Elijah’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed and he gave a solemn look to Steve and Tony.</p><p><strong><em>We shouldn’t have done this. </em></strong>Steve thought to himself. They were being selfish; they didn’t know what they were getting themselves into with the magic. Steve would have rather adopted then have them what they were going through right now. He stood suddenly and left the room, walking outside for some air. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. The last six years, gone. She didn’t remember their dance at the tower, she didn’t remember meeting Tony. She didn’t remember going with to Peggy’s funeral and their first kiss. He placed his hands on the railing and hung his head.</p><p>Steve heard the door open and Tony came out, slipping in between Steve and the railing. He leaned his forehead against Steve’s. “We shouldn’t have done this. We were messing with things we had no idea about.” Steve told him. Tony nodded in agreement. He rested his hands on Steve’s hips and pulled him close, tucking his head under Steve’s chin. He felt Steve warp his arms around him and sigh. “What if she never remembers Tony?” He said softly.</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes before Tony spoke. “Then we’ll make new memories. She’s still our soulmate Steve, so if she doesn’t remember, we’ll just have to make her fall in love with us again.” He told Steve, pulling back.</p><p> Steve looked down at him and smiled, leaning and kissing him softly. It was short and sweet, Tony and Steve were still testing the waters with each other, while Tony may not be new to being with a man, Steve was, and Tony thought it was adorable how timid he was being.</p><p>They heard the door open again and they both looked to see Anna coming out. “Elijah told me everything that happened with Thanos. That Nik and Bekah are gone. This is just all too much. Can you…can you please take me home?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course we can sweetheart.” Steve told her. They thanked Elijah and Vincent for everything and took the jet back to the compound. “Do we live here?” Anna asked, stepping off the jet.</p><p>“No, our house is just a few miles down the road, this is just the Avengers compound. Jules does live here though, if you’d like to go see her.” Anna shook her head. “No, I don’t think I want to tell her what happened just yet, there’s just a lot going on in my head right now, I really just want to sleep.”</p><p>The boys nodded and they got into Tony’s car and drove back to their house. They led her inside and upstairs to the bedroom. “So, we all sleep in here together?” She asked. They both nodded to her and she blushed. “We don’t have to tonight though, if you don’t want to. We can sleep in the guest room and you can sleep in here. Up to you.” Tony told her.</p><p>“No, I can sleep in the guest room, you guys sleep in here, this is your bed too.” She told them.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Steve asked. She nodded. “Yeah, it will give me some time to clear my head anyway. Um...where do I keep my clothes?” She asked. Tony pulled something to sleep in out of the drawer for her.</p><p>“I’ll uh, see you guys in the morning?” She asked. They nodded, sad looks on their faces as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the guest room. She changed and got into the bed, rolling over to her side. She inhaled the scent from the sheets and it had a woodsy smell to it. Like Steve did. Had he slept in here? She noticed a sketchbook sitting on the end table and picked it up, flipping it open to the first page. It was a drawing of her. It was beautiful. Did Steve draw? There were dozens of sketches of her, some of Tony, some of another man, with shoulder length black hair. She recognized that face. That was the Winter Soldier. She flipped through the sketchbook, feeling guilty about snooping, then sat it back down on the table. She turned the light off and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.</p><p>Anna was tossing and turning, she couldn’t sleep. She laid there for what felt like hours before throwing the blanket off and getting up, slowly creeping over to the other bedroom. The door had been left open, so she slid in and looked at Tony and Steve. They were facing each other, but there was a small space between them, probably where she slept. She shrugged her shoulders and carefully crawled into bed, lying with her back against Steve. His hand immediately ran over her hip and settled on her stomach, and Tony’s hand snuck in between her and Steve and rested on her back.</p><p>This felt normal, like she’d done this every day for her entire life. She was immediately calmed and was able to get back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it's been forever since ive posted! I hit a rather large wall while writing this, so Im trying to figure out where to go from there. I promise this story is NOT abandoned and I will finish it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tower Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anna woke the next morning, both Tony and Steve were still asleep. Her position had changed overnight and she was now lying across Steve’s chest, and Tony was up against her back, his arm slung over her body, hand resting on Steve’s stomach. She was suddenly very aware of how hard both men were and she felt herself getting turned on. That was a good thing, right?</p><p>Steve started to stir underneath her and she tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze. “Hi.” He choked out, a strained look on his face. “When did you get in here?” He whispered. She shrugged, trying not to wake Tony. “Sometime last night. I couldn’t sleep, so I came in here, crawled in bed and fell right to sleep. Is that okay?” She asked. Steve brought his hand up and ran a thumb across her cheek. “Of course, it is. This is your bed too.”</p><p>He ran his thumb down her neck to her shoulder and she shivered, causing Tony to push up against her, and her into Steve. Both the men groaned at the feeling of Anna pressed up against them, and it felt like everything happened all at once. Tony pulled away from Anna, and Steve rolled over on top of her, pressing his hips into her, causing her to moan slightly.</p><p>Letting her body take over, she leaned up and kissed him, her hands going to the back of his neck. She felt Tony’s hands on her leg, dragging it upward toward her stomach. She arched her back, pushing herself more into Steve from the touch. Even if her brain didn’t remember the two men in front of her, her body sure as hell did.</p><p>She broke the kiss from Steve to turn her head and kiss Tony, while Steve placed soft kisses down her neck. She moaned into Tony’s mouth, running her hands underneath Steve’s shirt, pulling it over his head.</p><p>She felt heat pool between her legs when he got it off, throwing it on the floor. In one swift, fast move, she flipped them and Steve was underneath her. She sat up, looking down at the two men who were looking up at her with just as much lust in their eyes as she had.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>God, we must have amazing sex.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tony sat up, putting his hand on the back of her neck, tangling it in her hair, and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue int0 her mouth. She felt Steve sit up too, and latch his mouth onto her neck, sucking a mark into her skin. Steve stilled underneath her and she pulled back from Tony, looking at him with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“Wait. We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said in between breaths.</p><p>“What do you mean? Why?” She asked. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, resting his hand on it.</p><p>“Because sweetheart, you don’t remember what we are to each other, you don’t remember how much we love each other. It’s not right for us to be doing this if you can’t remember anything.” He said softly. Anna looked down; he was right. As much as she wanted this, it wasn’t fair to them because she didn’t remember anything about their relationship together. Tears filled her eyes. She was so angry that she couldn’t remember.</p><p>Tony lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Hey, it’s okay. We will figure it out okay? We’ll do anything and everything we can to make you remember.” He told her. She nodded and leaned into his touch, allowing him to pull her into a hug. Steve’s hands circled her back as he clung to her.</p><p> </p><p>They called Jules and Nat over for lunch, and both the women were pissed. “Why would you mess with dark magic like that Anna!” Nat screamed at her. “Well to be fair, you can’t really yell at me because I don’t remember any of it.” Anna countered.</p><p>Nat thought for a second before giving a smack to both Tony and Steve’s heads. “You may be right, but I can yell at them. What is wrong with the two of you! Neither one of you understand magic, how could you let her do this!” She yelled. Anna had to admit, Black Widow was just as scary as she thought she’d be.</p><p>“You can’t be mad at them Nat.” Jules said quietly. They all turned their heads to look at her. She’d been quiet up until now. “This is what Anna wanted.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Anna asked her.</p><p>“Because you told me. All you wanted was a family with these guys, and that you would do anything to have it.” Jules said. Anna looked down and a small smile played on her lips. She never imagined she could ever have a family, being what she was. And now? She could.</p><p>“So how are we going to make me remember?” Anna asked. They all shared looks with each other before Tony spoke.</p><p>“Let’s go back to where it began.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tower was just as obnoxious as Anna remembered it. The giant A on the side of the building still standing out. Steve opened the door for her, holding out a hand and leading her into the elevator. Many people smiled at the trio as they walked through the lobby. Tony pressed the button for the common area and when the doors opened, she followed Tony and Steve inside.</p><p>There was a small dance floor in the middle of the room and Steve held out his hand for her. She took it and stepped up onto the platform and music started playing through the room. “See, you met me first. We bumped into each other at the bar and I asked you to dance. I was gone for you the minute I looked into your eyes. Even before I knew I was your soulmate.” He told her as he spun her around. She moved gracefully with him, like they fit perfectly together.</p><p>“Did you move this gracefully when we first met?” Anna asked him, running her hand over his shoulder as she turned back into him. He shook his head. “Not really. I didn’t step on your toes or anything, but I’ve definitely gotten better in the last six years.” He said, resting his face next hers. “You like to dance, so I’ve learned a few things.” He whispered in her ear, dipping her low.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re pretty smooth aren’t you Rogers?” She said softly, staring up at his gorgeous blue eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, but not as smooth as me.” Tony said from behind them. Steve rolled eyes and laughed, pulling Anna back up as Tony stepped up to them, taking her hand and leading her back to the elevator. They rode up to the penthouse, and Anna was in awe at how big it was. There wasn’t much in it, she assumed that most things had been moved over to the house.</p><p>“So, after you danced with Steve that night, some murder bots attacked and we found out we were soulmates. I asked you to stay until I could talk to the team, but you fled.” Tony told her. She looked down. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you came back here the next day actually, well, you tried telling me all the ways it wouldn’t work, and then you showed me what you are.” He said pointing to your mouth. “You told me your story, what happened to you. Then we kissed. You pulled away because you said I smelled intoxicating and that you were afraid of biting me, so I let you.”</p><p>Anna’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “You did what?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I figured that if you drank from me just a little every day, that I wouldn’t smell so good to you, and you thought it might work, so you did. And it worked.” He told her. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was lucky she hadn’t ripped his head off. He was the first drink of human blood she’d probably had in fifty years.</p><p>“And you?” She gestured to Steve. “Did I drink from you too?” Steve nodded and she shook her head, sitting on the couch. “This is crazy, I could have killed you both.” She whispered. They each sat beside her. “But you didn’t. And we like it.” She looked at them both like they were crazy.</p><p>What kind of world was she living in?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're getting there! lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. What If I dont remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Tony relentlessly kept at trying to make Anna remember who they were. Anna kept finding little things around the house and asking them about it, like the note Steve left her after the incident in Siberia. She had kept it in her underwear drawer. That conversation had lasted hours, and Anna still didn’t remember anything from it.</p><p>The thing that bothered Anna the most was the pictures. There were so many or al of them.</p><p>The trips they’d taken, and it killed her that she couldn’t remember her life with these men. It was clear they loved her. And from the pictures, it was clear she loved them too.</p><p>It had been a couple weeks now, and Anna was starting to lose hope that she would remember them at all. Steve had told her they could make new memories, but for them to be together as long as they have, she felt so guilty that they would have to start from square one.</p><p>She came home after an intense workout with Nat, finding neither Tony or Steve were home. She furrowed her brow, wondering where they had gone off to. They obviously weren’t at the compound, seeing as she just came from there. She walked up to the bedroom to find a note and a giant box on the bed. She opened the note and it had directions to a hotel on it, and that Happy would be there at eight to pick her up. It was signed by both Tony and Steve.,</p><p>She opened the box and her mouth dropped open. Inside was a beautiful one sleeved black lace dress, with black heels. She glanced over at the clock, almost shrieking when it said 6:45. She ran into the shower, using the body wash the boys told her they loved.</p><p>She quickly dried her hair, putting loose curls in it and pinning it on top of her hair. She put on some black lingerie and slid the dress over it. She looked in the mirror and had to admit that the men had very good taste, unless Nat or Jules helped them pick it out, which in that case, they had good taste too. She grabbed her purse when she heard a knock on the door, smiling when she opened it to see Happy waiting for her.</p><p>“Hello Happy.” She said, taking his arm and letting him lead her to the car. “Good evening Anna.” He opened the door for her and she slid in, eyeing Happy curiously when he got in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“So, any chance you know what they have planned for me tonight?” She asked him. He shook his head. “Nope, I just go where the boss tells me.” By the smirk he gave her, she knew he absolutely knew what was planned.</p><p>It wasn’t a long ride to the hotel, and Happy helped her out of the car and led her inside, stopping at the elevator. “Take it all the way to the Penthouse.” He told her, smiling. “Have a good night.” She gave him a nod and smiled, stepping into the elevator, pressing the button for the Penthouse.</p><p>Suddenly she was nervous. She wanted so desperately to remember her life with these men. She wrung her fingers in her hands, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched the numbers rise on the little screen. She took a big breath when it stopped, slowly stepping out onto the floor.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. There were candles everywhere, forming a path leading into the Penthouse. The only sounds she could hear were the clicking of her heels and soft music. And the two heartbeats of the men waiting for her.</p><p>She turned the corner to find them by the kitchen table, a glass of wine in each of their hands, dressed in suits. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together. Damn, they looked good. They both gave her brilliant smiles as she made her way over to them, setting down her purse. There were roses on the table and a beautiful dinner set up for the three of them.</p><p>Steve handed her a glass of wine and brought her over to stand in between them. “You look beautiful sweetheart.” He told her. She felt another hand on her back and turned to Tony. “You look amazing Anna.”</p><p>She smiled at them. “What is all this?” Tony smiled at her, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. “We know how hard you’ve been working to try and remember us, and we wanted you to just have a relaxing night where you didn’t have to worry about anything.” She smiled at him and tried to control the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She took each of their hands. “Thank you for this. Really.”</p><p>The dinner had been amazing, and the was Steve and Tony had been looking at her only made her want one thing. Steve offered to clean up while Tony and Anna finished their wine. She had slid her heels off and began running her foot up and down Tony’s leg, making him shift in his chair. She moved her foot up higher and Tony jumped, earning a wink from Anna.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and Steve turned to look at them. He raised an eyebrow, noticing how worked up Tony looked. “Are we having fun over there?” He asked. Tony nodded his head and glanced at Anna. “Do we maybe wanna go to the bedroom?” Anna nodded and looked over to Steve for approval. He stared at them for a minute, and nodded, coming over and holding out a hand for each of them.</p><p>There were candles all around the bedroom and bathroom from what Anna could see. Steve was in front of her, and Tony’s hand were on her waist behind her and her body was buzzing. Tony started to place kisses on her shoulder and she turned Steve to face her, pulling him down to her lips. She moaned, being sandwiched between the two men and she wasted no time in sliding Steve’s jacket off his shoulders, tossing it into the chair in the corner of the room. She undid his tie next, her lips never leaving his, while Tony pulled the zipper of her dress down.</p><p>Anna turned to face Tony, working his jacket and tie the same way she did Steve’s, while Steve stacked her neck with his mouth, running his hands up and down her sides. “You’re so beautiful sweetheart.” He whispered into her skin, making her moan into Tony’s mouth. Steve pulled her back as he slid the dress from her body, turning her so that she would fall on the bed.</p><p>Both men took in a breath when they saw what she had on underneath the dress. She smirked up at them and they both started unbuttoning their shirts, too damn slow in her opinion. The shirts were tossed to the side and Steve pulled Tony in for a kiss, making Anna whimper. They were so hot.</p><p>Tony came to her first, crawling up her body, kissing every bit of skin he could. She glanced back at Steve, who started palming himself through his pants, watching his two soulmates together. Tony’s hand slid in between her legs, teasing her through her panties and she bit her lip, letting her head fall back onto the bed. Tony leaned down and kissed her, soft at first, then deeper, his fingers lacing with hers.</p><p>She flipped them so she was on top, and Tony sat up, kissing her neck. Her lips found his and placed soft kisses, freezing when she felt a hunger deep within her. She felt Tony’s hands slide up and down her arms, soothing her. “It’s okay baby, you can do it.” She shook her head. “I could hurt you.” She whispered. “No, you won’t, I trust you.” He said, nipping at her earlobe. She leaned down and inhaled his scent, closing her eyes at how intoxicating he smelled. She ran her tongue over his neck and bit down softly, his blood rushing into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling and Tony’s grasp on her tightened.</p><p>A shock went through her and she pulled back, earning a worried glance from Tony. She licked her bottom lip, cleaning the blood off and looked at him with wide eyes. Steve had come over to the bed now, sitting next to Tony, grabbing her hand.</p><p>“What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p><p>“I remember.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm baaaacccckkkkkk! Im sorry I've been silent for so long! I've been working so hard on getting this story and my other one finished so I can post the new content I have for you! Anywhoozle, I hope you like this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. I remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony blinked at her. “You what?” He said, almost at a whisper.</p><p>“I remember you. I remember everything about you. About our life. The whole time, your blood. That’s the key.” Tony surged forward and kissed her fiercely, hands on each side of her face. He pulled back after a minute and rested is forehead against hers, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>She smiled and kissed him again softly, before turning to look at Steve, heart soaring at the hopeful look on his face. She crawled into his lap and kissed him slowly, moving her mouth down his jaw to his neck. She inhaled and closed her eyes at his scent, darting her tongue out against his skin, just like she had with Tony. Steve’s hands gripped her hips, letting her know he was ready.</p><p>She bit down and moaned again as Steve’s blood filled her mouth. The images of them dancing, kissing for the first time, their soul bond, the first time with both of them. Everything came back just as it had with Tony. She pulled back and wiped her mouth, pulling on Steve’s neck for a hungry kiss.</p><p>Steve could feel the change in the kiss. He could feel the love radiating from her like it had before. He moaned into her mouth and whined at the loss of contact when she pulled back. She was crying. They all were.</p><p>Anna took each of their hands and held them against her chest. “I missed you both, so much. I was so worried I would never remember.” She told him. Steve brushed a curl out of her face.</p><p>“We know sweetheart. We were too.” He whispered.</p><p>“I love you both. So much. I’m sorry I put you through all this.” She sobbed. Steve gathered her in his arms and Tony sat behind her, running his hands down her back. “It’s not your fault Anna, we knew the risks of messing with dark magic. Vincent warned us. We just didn’t expect it to be this.” Tony said with a small chuckle.</p><p>She turned and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly. Steve kissed down Anna’s neck and she shivered, involuntarily rolling her hips against him. He growled against her skin and pulled back, turning her head from Tony’s to capture her lips with his. Tony made quick work of getting her bra off, tossing is aside and running his hands up to squeeze her breasts, rolling each nipple in between his fingers.</p><p>She whimpered and Steve laid back, pulling her with him. Tony slipped her panties off, then his own, while she undid the buckle on Steve’s pants. Steve lifted his legs and Tony pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Steve rolled them over and settled in between her legs. He slowly pushed in and Anna’s head fell back onto the bed as Steve held still. It had been a while and he didn’t want to finish too soon.</p><p>Tony laid down next to them, propping his head up by his elbow. He leaned in to kiss Steve and Anna just watched, overcome by all the memories that came flooding back into her head. Her eyes welled up with tears and Steve noticed she was shaking. He pulled away from Tony and looked down at her, wiping a tear away with his thumb.</p><p>“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked. She shook her head, resting her hand on the side of his face. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just so happy that I’m me again, that I remember the both of you.” She told them. They smiled down at her and Tony leaned in to kiss her while Steve started rolling his hips against her.</p><p>Her nails dug into his hips and he moved inside her, so slowly she could barely take it. She pulled away from Tony to look up at Steve. “Harder Steve.” She moaned, and Steve’s mouth dropped open, but he obliged, leaning down over her and lifting her leg to hook it around his back.</p><p>“Oh god.”  She moaned when he hit the right angle. He pounded into her while Tony watched, stroking himself. Watching Steve and Anna was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He would never get tired of it.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m so close.” Steve panted into her shoulder. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back. “It’s okay, I am too, come for me Steve.” He moaned and bit down on her shoulder as he came, jerking his hips. “I love you so much sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear. She smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. “I love you too.”</p><p>He slowly pulled out of her and laid on the bed as she turned to Tony. He had a mischievous look on his face as he held his hand out to her. He sat against the headboard and pulled her on top of him. She slid down him with ease, and his hands gripped her hips and he sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked him. He nodded, closing his eyes. “Just taking a second beautiful. It’s been a while, and I don’t want to get off too soon.” She looked back and forth between Tony and Steve, who had moved to the pillows next to them. “Wait, have neither of you gotten off this whole time I’ve been trying to figure out my memories?” She asked them.</p><p>They shook their heads. Her eyes widened. “Not with each other By yourselves?’ The shook their heads again. “Why?”</p><p>“We didn’t want to do anything without you sweetheart.” Steve told her, running a hand down her arm. They had tried, Steve and Tony, to be intimate without Anna, but it hadn’t felt right without her.</p><p>“It didn’t feel right without you.” Tony told her. She looked down. “I’m sorry.” Tony hooked his finger under her chin, pulling it up to look at him. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. All that matters now is that were here and you’re you.” He smiled and pushed his hips up against her, causing her to roll her head back and clutch on to his shoulders.</p><p>Steve ran his hand over your thighs as you started moving back and forth on Tony’s lap. “Yes beautiful, just like that.” Tony whispered to her. He thrust his hips and she let out a moan, causing her to move her hips faster against him. Her eyes shot open when a hand slid down her belly and fingers started rubbing across her clit.</p><p>She looked down at Steve who was smirking at her. “Anna, I’m close baby.” Tony groaned out. She nodded back at him, crashing her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his. She came seconds later, digging her nails into Tony’s shoulders, which caused him to thrust up one final time, filling her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both came down, and she felt Steve’s arms circled around her, slowly pulling her off Tony and lying her in between them.</p><p>Tony pulled the blanket up over them and curled unto Anna’s back, sliding his hand to her stomach. She pulled Steve close to her, resting her hand on the side of his face.</p><p>“I love you both so much.” She whispered, the soft thumping of their heartbeats lulling her to sleep.</p><p>“We love you Anna.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio didn’t leave the house for the next two days. Steve and Tony had insisted that Anna go over to the compound, but she wasn’t ready yet. She wanted more alone time with her boys. When they finally went back to reality, Anna called Elijah and Vincent to tell them what had happened. Vincent told her he thought that might have been a possibility, but he didn’t want to get her hopes up, so he didn’t tell her.</p><p>She drove over to the compound, hoping that Nat and Jules were home. She found Jules in the kitchen and had Friday call Nat to come too.</p><p>“So, something happened a couple nights ago.” Anna told them. “Steve and Tony took me on a date, we had an amazing dinner in a hotel room and afterward, things started to get heated.” The two women looked at each other a smirked.</p><p>“So, when I was kissing Tony, I moved to his neck and froze, because I wanted to bite him. He told me I could, and when I did, a shock went through my body and all the memories came flooding back.” Nat and Jules both dropped their jaws. “I did the same to Steve and all those memories came back too. Their blood had been they key all along.” She told them.</p><p>“That’s really great. I’m so happy for you Anna.” Jules said. Nat nodded. “I am too, and now I don’t feel bad about doing this.” She said as she smacked Anna upside the head.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?” Anna yelped. For a human, Nat could hit hard. “That’s for fucking with dark magic.” The redhead told her.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry okay, but I know how badly both Steve and Tony wanted a family, and now we can have one.” Anna told her. Nat rolled her eyes. “Well, you’re still a dumbass.”</p><p>“Thanks Nat.” Anna said laughing.</p><p>She stayed with them a little while longer, missing her friends had been hard on her. She had all these people that knew her and loved her and she hadn’t remembered anyone. She had never felt so alone, and that’s a lot coming from someone who had been on the run for years by herself.</p><p>It had been exhausting, trying to remember, and seeing the hurt looks on her friends and lovers faces when they mentioned an inside joke or a memory that she knew nothing about. She felt guilty. Guilty because she had done this.</p><p>Jules disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a large binder.</p><p>“What’s this?” Anna asked as Jules slid it over. It was a wedding planner. “Jules…” She started, pulling it open and seeing that Jules had already put pictures of dresses and cakes in it for her.</p><p>“I started this right after you got engaged, but then everything happened so I kept it, hoping you’d get your memory back one day.”</p><p>Anna wiped the tears that had fallen and pulled Jules into a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered into her hair. “This means so much to me.”</p><p>“So, what’s the first thing you wanna do?” Nat asked. Anna smiled.</p><p>“Well, I do need a Maid of Honor and a bridesmaid.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna felt relaxed and happy when she drove back to the house. She could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen but when she opened the door, she did not expect to find Steve standing in between Tony’s while he sat on the counter, tongue down his throat. It was insanely hot.</p><p>The men jumped apart when they heard her come in and both were blushing like crazy.</p><p>“H-hi sweetheart. We weren’t expecting you back for a little while longer.” Steve stuttered. Anna smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah?” She sad. “Thought you’d get a little quickie in?” She joked.</p><p>“No!” Tony yelped, getting off the counter, looking like a child that had just gotten scolded. “We hadn’t planned on anything happening Anna, promise. We were just cooking and I was showing Steve things because you now how awful he is at cooking.” Steve scoffed in the background as he stirred something on the stove.</p><p>Anna walked up to Tony, taking his hands in hers. “Hey, I’m not upset. You two are welcome to be together without me.  I was just giving you a hard time. What I just walked in on was extremely sexy and I loved it.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his middle.</p><p>Tony put one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He didn’t know why he felt embarrassed of being caught by her. They hadn’t been doing anything wrong. They hadn’t done anything while she hadn’t had her memories, but now that she was back, Tony thought it would be okay.</p><p>Anna pulled away and smiled up at him. “What are you making for dinner?” Tony smiled and led her over to where Steve was, and he leaned down and kissed her softly.</p><p>“Welcome home sweetheart.”</p><p>Dinner had been amazing. They boys had made chicken, potatoes and a veggie medley and it was probably one of the best human meals she’d ever eaten.</p><p>Anna helped them clean up and Steve noticed the binder she had sat down on the counter.</p><p>“What’s this sweetheart?” Tony asked, coming up to stand next to her. Anna smiled and opened it up.</p><p>“Jules made this for me. It’s a wedding organizer. She made it before I lost my memories, so she kept it until I got them back.” She told them. “I know guys typically don’t care about this stuff, but I would love to have your input.”</p><p>Steve smiled, putting his hand over hers. “We’d love to help.” Tony nodded in agreement, taking both their hands and leading them upstairs.</p><p>“Well, I guess the first thing we need to decide is a date.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not  abandon this story i promise guys! lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna couldn’t believe the day was here already. She was getting married. To not only one man, but two. Both her boys were very interested with helping her plan, much to her surprise. Steve more so than Tony, but Tony did have input here and there and of course just handed over his credit card whenever she needed it.</p><p>The wedding would be small, and she hated that half of their family wasn’t here to celebrate with them, but they knew that wherever they were, that they were happy. Jules stood in as Anna’s maid of honor, and Pepper and Nat were bridesmaids. Rhodey stood in as best man for both Steve and Tony, and Anna knew that if Bucky had been here, he would have been up there too.</p><p>Thor had come down with Valkyrie, there were a few employees from the book shop, Rocket and Nebula came, and Happy, Okoye, and it felt cozy. It felt like home. The wedding would be in their backyard, intimate, then the three of them would fly to a destination that Tony refused to tell them.</p><p>She stood in front of the floor length mirror, wearing a simple white wedding gown, open back, low cut in the front, with a gold band around the middle. Her hair was left down, beautiful curls surrounding her face. She thought she’d never looked more beautiful.</p><p>Jules stood behind Anna; her arms wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>“You look beautiful Anna.” Jules told her, fresh tears in her eyes. Anna turned and pulled Jules into a hug.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” She whispered. “Now stop crying, because if you don’t stop, I won’t stop and then all this makeup will have been for nothing.” They both laughed and touched up their faces before Nat knocked on the door, telling them that everything was ready.</p><p>Jules offered to walk Anna down the aisle, and she was touched. She hadn’t really thought about it, seeing as she didn’t have any family left. But she did. This dysfunctional team they had was her family, and she was grateful for every one of them.</p><p>Jules took her arm and stood at the back door, waiting to go outside. “Are you ready for this?” She asked. Anna turned and smiled at her.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this my whole life Jules.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve adjusted his tie, then his cuff links. Hie tie and vest was a beautiful blue and Tony’s was red, of course, and Steve knew the gold that was somewhere on Anna’s dress would match them perfectly.</p><p>Tony could see Steve fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and gave him a little nudge. “You okay?” He whispered. Steve looked over at him and flashed him a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I just can’t believe this is finally happening Tony.”</p><p>Tony reached over and squeezed his hand. “I know, me too. Ready to spend the rest of your life with me Capsicle?” He joked.</p><p>Steve squeezed back, winking at Tony. “Absolutely.”</p><p>The music started and the back door opened and out stepped Anna with Jules by her side. Both Steve and Tony forgot how to breathe for a minute. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.</p><p>Anna looked out to the altar to see her boys staring right back at her with so much love it made her tear up. Jules walked her down the aisle and Steve and Tony took their place on each side of her.</p><p>Anna handed over her bouquet to Jules and turned to the minister.</p><p>“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of three beautiful souls. It is a rare thing to have more than one soulmate, those that do are the lucky ones. In a time like now, it’s more precious than anything in the world. Annabeth Marie Porter, do you take Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark as your lawfully wedded husbands? Do you promise to love them, cherish them in sickness and health, so long as you shall live?”</p><p>Anna shifted so she was standing opposite the two men. “I do.”</p><p>“Steven Grant Rogers, do you take Anthony Edward Stark and Annabeth Marie Porter to be your husband and wife? Do you promise to love them, cherish them, in sickness and health, so long as you shall live?”</p><p>Steve smiled. “I do.”</p><p>“Save the best for last, I know.” Tony joked, earning an eye roll from Anna and Steve.</p><p>“Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Steven Grant Rogers and Annabeth Marie Porter as your husband and wife? Do you promise to love them, cherish them in sickness and health, so long as you shall live?”</p><p>“I definitely do. Can I kiss them now?” Tony said, getting antsy. The guests chuckled and Anna smiled at them.</p><p>“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands and wife.” Tony grabbed Anna and dipped her, giving her a soft kiss. He leaned her back up and turned his head to kiss Steve, wrapping a hand around his while Steve pulled Anna close to him, leaning back from Tony to kiss her.”</p><p> </p><p>The first dance was shared by the three of them, Tony and Steve twirling Anna around like she weighed nothing. She pulled Jules in for a dance yet, laughing and pulling Nat and Pepper up to join them. The cake was beautiful, and she made sure she shoved it in both her husband’s faces.</p><p>She danced with Rhodey and Happy, who both told her that she was the best thing to ever happen to either man. Rocket could even be seen bobbing his head atop Nebulas shoulder, and although she would never admit it, she looked like she was having a good time.</p><p>Nat and Jules took all the gifts inside and went back to the compound after the caterers were done, leaving the newly married throuple alone. Anna went upstairs to take her dress off and saw three suitcases neatly packed on the bed. She turned to Tony and Steve who wee standing in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“We’re leaving now?” She asked. Tony smirked and came up behind her, pulling the zipper of her dress down.</p><p>“Yes, we’re leaving now.”</p><p>“Are you finally gonna tell us where we’re going?” Steve asked, undoing his tie and setting it on the dresser.</p><p>Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Anna, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>“We’re gong to Maui.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Honeymoon pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Anna had never been to Maui before. It was beautiful. They had taken Tony’s personal jet and he had rented out a house on the beach for a whole week. The house was beautiful. It had a hot tub, which Anna would absolutely be taking advantage of, a movie room, a fully stocked kitchen and the bed in their room went from wall to wall. It was amazing.</p><p>The first thing Anna did when they got unpacked was go lie on the beach. Thank God for her daylight ring, because she loved being outside. She remembered playing in the fields with her siblings when she was younger, chasing each other until their mother yelled for them to come back inside.</p><p>She heard movement and opened her eyes to see Steve out in the water, his skin glistening in the sunlight. She turned her head when Tony sat a chair next to her, a bucket of beers in between them. Damn her husbands were sexy.</p><p>“You’re in my light you know.” She teased. Tony looked down at her, lifting his sunglasses.</p><p>“Can you even get a tan?” He asked. You scrunched your nose and looked back out at Steve.</p><p>“That’s beside the point.” Tony chuckled and opened a beer, handing one to her, joining her gaze out at him.</p><p>“Does he even know how fucking hot he is?” Tony asked. Anna shook her head, licking her bottom lip.</p><p>“No, and that makes it so much better.”</p><p>“I can hear you!” Steve yelled, throwing them a glare, hands on his hips, clearly flexing his muscles.</p><p>She heard Tony let out a tiny groan, and she smiled, standing and sprinting to Steve, tackling him into the water. He grabbed her waist after they went into the water, pushing them to the surface. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.</p><p>“You looked lonely out here.” She whispered against his lips.  He hummed against her, sliding his tongue against hers.</p><p>“Well, now Tony is all alone.” He told her. She gave him a wicked smile and in one second she had Steve and Tony in the hot tub back at the house.</p><p>“We left the beer!” Tony yelped, laughing when you came right back with it. “Ah, better.” He sighed, leaning back against the tub.</p><p>By the time they headed upstairs, Tony was too drunk to walk the downside of being human, Anna had joked, making Steve laugh. Tony sprawled out in the middle of the bed and Anna and Steve had to work their way under his limbs to even get in. Anna rolled her eyes at Steve, and he winked at her, smiling down at Tony wen he curled into his chest, nuzzling his nose in Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve pulled Anna against Tony’s back and laced his fingers with hers. “I love you, Mrs. Rogers-Stark.”</p><p>Anna smiled, closing her eyes, pushing her face into Tony’s back. “I love you too, Mr. Rogers-Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stirred awake first, groaning and burying his head further into Anna’s back. They had swapped positions in the night; Tony was facing Anna’s back and Steve was facing Tony’s his arm around the smaller man’s middle.</p><p>Tony’s rustling woke Anna up, and she rolled over, putting her nose against his. “Either go back to sleep or get up.” She mumbled, snaking her arm around his middle, just above Steve’s.</p><p>“Mmm I can’t, my head hurts.” Tony pouted. There was a muffled chuckle behind Tony and Anna lifted her head to see Steve smirking behind him.</p><p>“Who’s fault is that?” Steve whispered in his ear. Tony shivered and turned his head slightly.</p><p>“Excuse me for wanting to enjoy my honeymoon.” He sassed. “It’s not my fault you two are supers who can’t get drunk.” He buried his head in Anna chest and she threw her head back, laughing.</p><p>“I can get drunk…it just takes forever and I get bored.” She said.</p><p>“And I’m pretty sure I have some leftover Asgardian liquor that I packed. So. No excuses.” Steve told him. Anna laid back on the pillow, running her fingers through Tony’s hair, letting him relax a little while longer. They weren’t in a rush to do anything anyway.</p><p>Steve had gotten out of bed to make them breakfast while Anna stayed in bed with Tony. Steve still wasn’t the best cook, but he did know how to make breakfast. He plated waffles, eggs, bacon and toast on a tray and filled up two cups of coffee for he and Tony, and Anna’s tumbler up with blood.</p><p>When he opened the door, Tony was snuggled up to Anna’s side while she sat at the head of the bed, reading a book. His head shot up, almost knocking the book out of Anna’s hand when he smelled the coffee.</p><p>“You’re the best husband ever. Gimme gimme.” Tony whined, stretching his hand out for the coffee. Steve shook his head and placed the tray down in front of Tony, sliding into the bed beside him.</p><p>After breakfast, Anna shoved Tony into the shower and he obliged, feeling way better after coffee and food. After everyone had showered, they lounged in the movie room, watching cooking shows at Steve’s request, before making lunch.</p><p>Tony had rented Jet Skis for the day and it was the most fun Anna had in a long time. She made the boys jealous with all the flips and tricks she could do. When Steve tried to flip it, he fell straight off and both Anna and Tony couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>She truly felt like the luckiest person in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>